The Moment Where Everything Was Lost
by shinichikudo18
Summary: Conan finds his only lead into finding the Black Organization. On the way, secrets are revealed, friends are endangered and new allies join. A love blinded by a wall finds a new way for it to be together. Will he finally end it? 33rd chapter is out!
1. Confrontation

**********(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody. This is my debut fanfiction, so I hope you like it and please review positively. The timeline of this story is after the clash of the red and black except Shuuichi Akai didn't die and Hondou Eisuke never existed as well as the CIA. This is also my very first fanfic please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama does. I also don't own the characters. I am just merely adapting the story of Detective Conan to my own fanfiction.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_Is it necessary to have a reason? The reason why people kill each other, we don't even know. Then, how can we find the reason why people help each other?"_

_-Shinichi Kudo_

**Chapter I: Confrontation**

**(Author's point of view)**

It was raining hard, and along the alley in the outskirts of Beika City, a dark tall figure appeared out of the nowhere. "You brought it?" the dark tall man asked. Another man appeared. He was a bit smaller than the earlier man. He had a dark coat and black sunglasses.

"Yes I brought it," the other man said. "Good, with this, we'll make those two's lives a living hell. With this, she'll regret leaving the organization. Am I right Vodka?" said the first man. "You're right, Gin," Vodka said. "Oh this will be good! Vermouth will be pleased," Gin said. "But brother, how about the others around them" Vodka said.

"We'll wipe them along with those two…Kudo and our beloved traitor Sherry" Gin said. "Nice one brother," Vodka said with an evil smirk in his face. Miles from here the detective boys are with Professor Agasa doing an errand.

"Let's have dinner Professor!" Genta shouted. "Now, now I promised you dinner, but first, we have to do a little errand," Agasa explained. "What's the errand by the way?" Ayumi asked. "Oh we just need to buy materials for my next invention," Agasa said. "And why do we need to come along?" Mitsuhiko asked. "So I can have company, remember the saying the more the merrierm" Agasa said. "The merrier for you," Conan tried to mock Professor.

They arrived at the store half past noon. "Ah! It's already lunch!" Genta said. "Just wait were already here," Agasa said. "But what are we going to do while you shop?" Ayumi asked. "Okay, you can play but only in the arcade area," Agasa ordered. "Ok!" everybody agreed. "They entered the arcade with full expectations. "Wow! Let's go!" Ayumi shouted. "Sorry, but we'll pass" Haibara said. "Kudo-kun come here I have something to tell you?" Haibara continued the moment the others went off to play.

"Kudo-kun, last night, I dreamt of a large field with you being shot under the depressing glow of the black moon." Haibara said. "What? You don't actually believe that…do you?" Conan said. "No, but when this last happened it came true," Haibara said shaking in fear.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that this will never happen," Conan said. "But still, we must take caution and lay low" Haibara said. "In your dream what did the black moon mean?" Conan asked. "Eclipse," Haibara said. "Eclipse?" Conan bewildered. "In the ancient times when an eclipse occurs it can only mean death is coming upon us" Haibara said.

"Death?" Conan exclaimed.

"That's why I told you my dream," Haibara said. "But in the end it's just a dream" Conan said. "Maybe or it may as well be a…premonition" Haibara said. "A premonition…this maybe interesting," Conan gleefully said. "Why do you seem happy about this?" Haibara asked. "Because if what you said is true then I am going against an enemy greater than those men in black, death," Conan said. "Kudo-kun, you always did surprise me" Haibara said.

An hour passed, and the professor bought everything he needed. They were about to go to lunch when, "Professor! I'll just go to the restroom" Conan asked. "Okay, but don't take long were leaving soon," Agasa said. Conan quickly went to the restroom. On his way there, his heart suddenly pounded quickly when a man wearing a black dress passed by him. "What's this feeling?" Conan said panting and gasping for breath.

"I've got a bad feeling. I should follow that man," Conan thought. He followed the man leading him to a dark part of the store beside the mall. He took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hello? Is this Gin?" the man said. Conan's body froze out of fear. His blood ran faster with each passing second because of the excitement and thrill of hearing the name of the man who shrunk him. "I can't believe that this is happening! How lucky am I!" Conan said with a smirk in his face. "Gin! I confirmed it! The antidote for APOTOXIN 4869 was created!" the man said. "Okay! Bring it to me at 12:00 noon tomorrow. Okay" the man said. "At the Beika Museum," the man lastly said.

"What's going on?" Conan asked himself. "The organization isn't stupid enough to let the information be heard. It must be a trap, but still I must go. This is my only chance of getting my old body back," Conan explained to himself. With Conan's only chance, he called Agasa and the others. "Professor! Go on without me. Something occurred," Conan explained. "A murder?" Agasa asked. "Something like that," Conan quickly said.

"Okay take care," Agasa said. "What was it?" Haibara asked. "Shinichi said it was like a murder case" Agasa said. "Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this" Haibara said. "I'm so excited! I'll finally get my body back," Conan thought. "All I have to do is follow that guy and finish the organization myself," Conan thought.

Conan continued to follow the man with his identity still unknown. Conan still followed the man even though it led him to the outskirts of the town. The man got his cell phone and entered some numbers. "Gin I'm here and that person is also here," the man said. "What! Did he find me? Impossible," Conan cursed. "Vermouth! Come out now!" the man said.

"Okay but you don't need to be hasty" Vermouth said coming out of the shadows. Vermouth was a beautiful woman with long gold hair wearing a black dress. "Tequilla," Vermouth said. "What? Tequilla died a long time ago," Conan shockingly thought. "Tequilla you know the plan right?" Vermouth asked. "Yeah, first we kill that girl Sherry right?" Tequilla said.

"Sherry? Isn't that Haibara?" Conan said to himself. "Next, we'll kill that detective brat, Kudo!" Vermouth said. "Yeah then we wipe their entire family and connection," Tequilla said. "So, they're trying to eliminate us all," Conan thought. "Oh yeah I forgot the first step of the plan was to lure that detective kid here right? Isn't that right Edogawa-kun," Vermouth said pointing at Conan. "I'm not stupid. I knew this was a trap" Conan said coming out to reveal himself. "We knew too, but even though you knew it, you're still just a kid. You can't do anything," Vermouth said.

"Yeah, but this kid has a back-up plan! TAKE THIS!" Conan said running towards Vermouth and kicking the can right into her face. "You brat! I'll kill you!" Vermouth said. "I also know another thing," Conan said. "What?" Vermouth curiously said.

"Beside you, that really isn't Tequilla but Gin!" Conan shouted. "You're sharp boy" Gin said. "How did you know?" Vermouth asked. "First, who in the right mind would spill all the information in one call, and second, Gin wouldn't remember my face because he doesn't remember the people the organization kills. Also, Tequilla's already dead," Conan explained.

"Wow, nicely said! As expected from a high school detective" Vermouth said. "So you knew about me shrinking" Conan said. "Not just that but also about the Mouri family and that you're solving all his cases," Vermouth said. "I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going to destroy this organization," Conan said. "What high pride," Vermouth said. "You may think you're one step ahead from us, but it's the exact opposite" Vermouth said. "Exact opposite? What do you mean?" Conan said.

"This is what I mean!" Vermouth said revealing the genuine truth. Gin was removing his face like plastic. "I'm not Gin," the woman said. It was a woman disguised as Gin. "Then who're you?" Conan said. "Let me introduce you to our female master of disguised like me Margarita," Vermouth introduced. "Hello Conan-kun," Margarita said. Margarita has the same figure as Vermouth but instead of a blond hair she has a radiant orange hair. "If you're there then where's Gin?" Conan asked.

"Didn't we tell you we're one step ahead of you" Vermouth said. "Yeah!" a man said who suddenly appeared behind Conan. "What? Gin—" Conan said. Gin hit Conan's head with a blunt weapon that made him drop to his knees. "Brings back memories doesn't it, boy!" Gin said. Conan's consciousness was fading away. His view was coming to a blur.

Conan patted the back of his head and found blood on it. "S-s-s-s-stupid! I was really one step ahead of you!" Conan said gasping for breath and keeping his consciousness. "You're still not fainting? Oh well, even if you asked for help they will just die along here in this big detonating bomb site," Gin said. "W-w-what…don't go Haibara" Conan uttered out before fainting.

After a few minutes, Gin escaped with kidnapping Conan. "This is where we received the signal" Haibara said. "Isn't that Conan's glasses?" Ayumi said. "Yes it is!" Mitsuhiko said. Haibara wore the glasses. "Why are there so many signaling devices put around here?" Haibara said. She suddenly noticed that there is a pattern. "There's a pattern that Edogawa-kun set up for us: Haibara said.

"What is it?" Agasa said. "TNT? Oh no! Everybody run! This place is going to explode!" Haibara shouted. They ran as fast as they can. The explosion took off, and pieces of metal and rocks flew everything. The place was in flames, and a large trench became of it. "Good thing Edogawa-kun left us that message," Haibara said.

"Hey, what is that?" Genta said pointing to a piece of paper stuck to a tree beside them. "A letter? Read it aloud," Agasa said.

The letter was:

We have the shrunken detective

with a bloody coarse lip

and seconds will part to the finale

inching in, to say farewell,

so here and welcome

the day of the black eclipse

**Author's Note:** This is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic please enjoy and review! I know I maybe an amateur but please suggest me what I can do to make this fanfic better. Also give me advices specially the ones who are PROS at writing fanficitons. By the way I just made up about the part where Gin has a birthmark so don't complain.

**Coming Soon: **_**Chapter 2: Abduction**_


	2. Abduction

**Author's Note:** Hello this is chapter two of my debut fanfic please enjoy. I really love writing this story especially about detective conan. I always admired the authors who voluntary contribute their work here in this website. Please read whole heartedly and positively review!

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely don't own Detective Conan only Gosho Aoyama does. All characters are owned by him except the ones I made. I only own this fanfiction not the story I only adapted from it.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_The detective who leads the criminal to the corner and lets him commit suicide is no different from a murder"_

-Shinichi Kudo

**Chapter II: Abduction**

**Author's Note: **Someone's view isn't the same as someone's point of view. If in a story it's their point of view they usually narrate it but if it's only a view the author or someone else maybe narrating it.

**Conan's View**

"Ouch! My head hurts! What happened? Where am I?" Conan said to himself. "Why is it dark? I think I'm moving" Conan said. Conan tried to break free of the rope tied to his hand and feet. While Conan was struggling to get out the people from the organization were having a talk.

"So what are we going to do with the boy?" Margarita asked. "Isn't it obvious? Torture him until he spills the whereabouts of Sherry and the APOTOXIN 4869 antidote prototype that she made." Gin said. "Why do we even need the antidote? We use the APOTOXIN 4869 to kill not to revive." Margarita said. "Stupid! If we shrink ourselves we could infiltrate the government with ease because we're disguised as kids. No one in the right mind would think that kids can be disguised as a fully grown adult." Gin explained.

"Even so Sherry has the FBI on his side it won't that easy for us to capture her." Vermouth said. "But if we did I'll be the one to torture her until she cries and begs for her life then after that I'll end her life with my own hands." Gin said. "Were here" Vermouth said. "Already" Margarita said. "Get the kid" Vermouth ordered. They opened the trunk and found Conan desperately gnawing the ropes on his body to break free. "Now look at you. You look like a trapped mouse, well were here at your new home…..The Black Organization Underground Headquarters" Gin proudly said.

**Haibara's View**

"Damn it! We were too late! I hope his life isn't in danger yet." Haibara said. The others were too shocked to speak. "Haibara is Conan-kun alright?" Ayumi said with a sad tone. "Don't worry if it's Edogawa-kun he will be alright." Haibara lied. "Kudo-kun you better be alright!" Haibara prayed to the heavens.

"Professor let's get out of here quickly" Mitsuhiko said. "Okay" Agasa said. They went home still not knowing that Shinichi's life was in danger. The detective boys quickly went home but Haibara and Agasa quickly researched the letter the organization left them.

"Professor, what did they mean by a bloody lip? It was written in the letter" Haibara asked. "In idiomatic terms bloody lip means nearing death or end." Agasa sadly said. "This isn't good news! The black eclipse maybe the eclipse coming this week!" Haibara said. "But that's four days from now!" Agasa shouted. Haibara shook in fear knowing that her worst nightmare is coming true. "Ai-kun why are you shaking?" Agasa asked. "It's because of that stupid dream!" Haibara shouted in anger. "What dream?!" Agasa asked.

Haibara told every excruciating detail about her dream that's coming to life. "Premonition right?" Agasa said after listening to Haibara. "Yes" Haibara said. "This may just be a dream or just pure coincidence" Agasa said, "Or it may be a warning" said a stranger that came from the door. "Heiji Hattori?!" Haibara shouted.

"How did you get here or why are you even here?" Agasa exclaimed. "Because I received a call from Kudo but when I answered he said…..Hattori If I don't call back in thirty minutes go to Tokyo and help Haibara and Professor!" Hattori narrated. "I didn't receive the next call so I quickly went here as fast as I could. Now tell me what really happened?" Hattori asked. "It's a long story but to sum it all up the organization will make its move and they kidnapped Kudo-kun." Haibara said.

"So then where are they?" Hattori asked. "They just left this letter" Agasa said. Haibara handed the letter to Hattori. Hattori's face became confused and bewildered. "If you translate it, it will come out like this…..We have the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo with his death becoming nearer everything will end in the eclipse in the next four days." Haibara translated. "In four days? That's not enough time for us to determine where Kudo is." Hattori said.

"I know but still Kudo-kun may left more clues for us to find." Haibara said. "Then let's go back to the scene its still afternoon" Hattori said. The three quickly went to the scene of the explosion with them not knowing that there are still in fact clues that the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo left.

**After two days….**

**Conan's View**

Conan was sent down to the prison like basement of the headquarters. Conan was injured, helpless and lonely. He was there for almost three days now. He only thought that he may die along with the others. Conan was losing precious time and hope. "I mustn't give up" Conan kept saying to himself. Conan looked around his surroundings and tried to find a place to escape. All he sees is a dark cell full of trash. "Wait! I can see the key in the opposite cell in front of me." Conan said. "But first I must get out of these ropes." Conan said.

Conan calmed down and thought of a way to break free of the ropes. When an idea hit his head he took his glasses and broke it in to two. He got the lens and smashed it to triangular pieces. Using his mouth he took a piece of the shattered glass and started to saw the ropes ton his feet. If he cut the knots in his feet he would be free because all the other knots were connected to it. The ropes started to become loose until the ropes were completely cut. Conan now tore a piece of his jacket and wrapped it in his head to stop his head from bleeding.

Free of the ropes Conan though of another plan but now to escape his cell. "Hehe if this works I won't need my hands to get the key." Conan said. First lay on the floor and made a scarred face and screamed so loud that the echo of his scream was ringing with the whole floor. After a few seconds the guard of the cell that was on duty to guard Conan came running in.

"What the hell happened?" the guard asked. "My leg is bleeding hard!" Conan acted. "Let me see!" the guard ordered. "You must come here I can't move" Conan acted. Like Conan planned the guard took the key and opened the gate. "Boy let me see." The guard ordered. "Okay I'll let you see." Conan said giving off a devious grin. Conan stood up and took off his left shoe and turned on his super kicking enhancer shoe.

Using his left shoe as a bullet he kicked it so hard it slammed directly into the guard's face making it bleed and making him unconscious. "Told you something's bleeding." Conan sarcastically said. Conan quickly got out the cell and basement. He followed the only pathway and it led him into a strange laboratory.

He suddenly remembered that he's cell phone was still with him. He immediately called Professor Agasa. "Hello!? Professor?" Conan kept saying. "Shinichi! Where are you?!" Agasa asked. "I'm in the headquarters of the organization." Conan said. "What?!" Agasa said. "Don't worry about me I escaped them and I'm going to explore here some more and find APOTOXIN 4869 so Haibara can make an antidote easier." Conan said. "Okay! But stay there I'm going to trace your cell phones' signal." Agasa said.

"Okay, don't worry I won't get myself killed hey and bring Hattor--" Conan suddenly froze. "Hey what happened? Shinichi? Shinichi? Shinichi!" Agasa started to scream. Conan stood still as he froze to something he should have never seen. He dropped the phone to the floor he was still paralyzed and can't move.

**Haibara's View**

"Shinichi!! What happened? Speak out!" Agasa was screaming on the phone. "Professor what happened?" Haibara asked while Hattori came closer and just stood to listen. "It's Shinichi! He called me to inform that he was captured and was taken to their headquarters." Agasa panicked.

A distressed face struck Haibara. "Impossible….that just can't be! Professor, people who aren't a member of the organization who enters there doesn't come out back. Usually persons who are in needed to be interrogated are brought there and then tortured until they snap and spill everything." Haibara said. "We have no choice but to go home and plan and Haibara will tell us when to go." Hattori said. "From what I experienced when I was sentence to work for them or death I think that Kudo-kun only has five hours left before they finish him." Haibara said.

"Then let's go right now!" Hattori said. "No! If we go barging in we'll die in a second! We'll have to prepare first." Haibara said. "Don't worry I provide the needed inventions for this trip." Agasa said. "Okay than it's decided we'll leave in thirty minutes." Hattori said. For the twenty minutes that came they started moving fast and prepared everything that was needed.

The professor also prepared new inventions that were going to be used. They also packed other things that they think that will be needed. While Haibara was searching her things for stuff to bring she stumbled into a container labeled 'cold medicine'. "This is the prototype antidote for APOTOXIN 4869 why do I think I need to bring it?" Haibara said. She put it in her pocket just in case. "Okay I brought this new invention." Agasa said behind her.

"My first new invention is the exploding gum. To use it you chew it then spit it on the target and it will explode. Second, the lock pick pin. It can open any door that has a key hole or lock. Third is the comb taser. It's a comb but if you push the will button below it, it will give off an electrical shock that can stun the person you target it with. Lastly is the grappling hook belt. At first sight it just looks like a belt but hidden a grappling hook that can withstand a bomb." Agasa enumerated.

"Wow! I feel like a spy! So this is what Kudo feels with all this gadgets" Hattori said with amazement. "Even with these amazing inventions I doubt that it will save us from death one hundred percent. It may raise out chance of survival but still it doesn't change the fact that we are risking our lives." Haibara said. "By the way does Ran know about Conan getting kidnapped?" Hattori said. "Sadly we can't tell her but we told her that Conan was staying here for the past three days." Agasa said.

**Conan's View**

Conan's body paralyzed in fear from what he saw he never thought that something like this could exist. "What is this? It can't be!" Conan said panicking. A big board hanged on the wall whose frame was all black and there were gold ornaments embed on it.

On the board contained many names and above it written in large letters with its own calligraphy DEATH LIST. Conan's body shivered at the sight of the contents of it. "The first person in the list is-is-is Ran!" Conan said shivering in fear. "Ran's life is in danger! If I don't get out of here she'll die!" Conan thought.

"But why? Did they know my relationship with her? They just know I live with her as Conan but they don't know my connection to her as Shinichi! How can this be?" Conan said. "You want to know why?" a sudden voice said appearing behind Conan.

"Why? Tell me!" Conan shouted at the figure of the one who spoke. As he turned around him he saw Vermouth standing still and laughing. "We made that girl number one on the list because if she dies your side of justice will shatter and break into tiny pieces." Vermouth said.

"But she isn't part of any of this! Why the heck should she be sacrificed?!" Conan shouted. "Here's why we did this because believe it or not that girl connects all of you to work together and try to defeat us. "Vermouth said.

"If you touch her I'll kill you myself!" Conan cursed. "Oh what powerful words those are but didn't you think I could just kill you right now and finish this for good?" Vermouth said. "Goodbye, little detective" Vermouth said pointing the gun at Conan's head.

**Author's Note: **Hello this is the ending of my chapter two hoped you liked and please review! Don't worry my schedule of releasing a chapter is weekly except the first three chapters.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 3: Infiltration of the Headquarters**


	3. Infiltration at the Headquarters

**Author's Note: **Hello again everybody! This is the chapter three of my debut fanfic. Please enjoy it because I put all of my effort into making this fanfic. Please review to all the chapters and please understand the story really well. Again you are encouraged to correct my grammatical errors because I'm not that good at English I'm not even 15 years old yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or the story of Detective Conan. The only one who owns it is Gosho Aoyama and his sponsors so please understand that I don't own Detective Conan but I do own this fanfic. I only adapted his story!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style, but a detective is nothing more than a critic who follows in our footsteps."_

_-Kaito Kid_

**Chapter III: Infiltration at the Headquarters**

**Author's Note: **Remember what I said about the difference between views and point of views.

**Haibara's View**

Professor Agasa, Ai Haibara and Heiji Hattori went into the putting all the things needed for the trip. They were burning time so they quickly went off to the headquarters. "So how do we even get there?" Hattori asked. "Kudo-kun left a signal inside the headquarters for us to follow." Haibara explained. "As expected from him, but even if we don't have the signal Ai-kun still remembers how to get there." Agasa said. "Yeah, but I wished I never knew that slaughter house." Haibara said.

"So what's the landscape? Where do we enter?" Hattori asked. "The organization's headquarters is hidden. It's disguised as a old little house but inside it a deep stairway is seen that goes completely below it. If we get there we'll enter through the lobby. Kudo-kun said he was locked away then that means he was in basement..." Haibara was explaining when Hattori interrupted.

"Basement? It goes lower?" Hattori asked. "No, it's just beside the other rooms the organization only has one gigantic floor but inside is a maze now as I was saying he was in the basement so he must be in the laboratory next to it because that's the only place he could be." Haibara said. "So we only have one entrance?" Hattori said. "That's the bad news, we only have one entrance but we can enter it." Haibara said. "How? Isn't there supposed to be guards?" Agasa said. "If they want it to look like its abandoned they won't put any guards but if we go down we'll encounter a door that needs a voice, fingerprint and eye recognition. That's where I come in." Haibara said.

"Wait a minute; I thought that you're not anymore a member of this organization." Hattori said. "Yes, but they expect that if they get the chance to kidnap someone I know they'll think that that's a good reason for me to comeback." Haibara explained "After that, then what?" Hattori said. "After that we'll disguised ourselves except for me, I'll hide in the bag you will carry." Haibara said. "Ai-kun what do you think made Shinichi froze when I talked to him at the phone?" Agasa said. "Since it's the laboratory next to the basement I think he saw the Death List." Haibara said.

"Death List?" Hattori said. "It's a list only for people who needs to be silence and killed using Special Forces." Haibara said. "What are these special forces?" Hattori asked. "Well I don't know but I've heard they only do quick assassinations in the organizations they are called the untouchables because of their specialty with guns." Haibara said. "Shinichi should be expecting his name there but it amde him paralyzed to speak." Agasa said. "Then it only means he saw a name there he truly cared about but has nothing to do with his problem." Hattori said.

"Then it only means one person to me." Agasa said. "Ran" Hattori said in a sad tone. "But why?" Agasa asked. "Maybe they figured out she is the source of Kudo's life and without her he will fall." Hattori explained. After the conversation the trip was quiet until they entered the forest near the outskirts of Beika City. "We're close by, were entering their territory in about five minutes." Haibara said. As they drove for four minutes. "Professor, park the car in the bushes." Haibara said. "But the house you said isn't in sight yet." Agasa said. "From here on we need to walk because using the car they can identify you. Remember we have the element of surprise on our side let's not waste it." Haibara said.

"I can't believe we're going to battle the organization head on." Hattori sighed. "Don't worry; this is just a small portion of the real coming war." Haibara said. For a few minutes they kept walking whi;e carrying their baggage. "We're here" Haibara said looking at an old abandoned house that really is headquarters for their greatest enemy. The house looked demolished because some parts of it was torn down. "Never thought that the place I cursed to never return is right here in my face." Haibara said.

"So can we enter there?" Hattori asked. "Yes because the real monster is not here its down there waiting for us." Haibara said. They entered the house they saw nothing but dust in the rooms. They continued to explore and Haibara revealed a trapdoor under the carpet. "So this is the door." Hattori said. "Yes" Haibara said. Without hesitation they entered the trapdoor with an eerie environment. The path was very long because it kept Haibara and the others walking for about five minutes.

"Wow, it's so deep." Hattori said with amazement. Haibara gave a grim look as a reply. "Oh sorry" Hattori said. Their walk suddenly ended when a big old fashion door was in front of them. "It may look old but it has the technology of a hundred computers." Haibara said. On the left most middle side of the door there was a hidden fingerprint detector. Haibara put her thumb there then a kind of telescope came out of a door. Haibara looked inside of the scanner then a beeping sound granted it then lastly a speaker came out.

"Sherry, Department of Chemical Experimentations." Haibara said through the speaker. Suddenly the door made a lot of noise and opened to its full extent. "If you go there you are now officially inside the territory of the Black Organization Headquarters." Haibara declaimed. "Okay let's go." Hattori said. Together they entered the humungous door. "There it is! The air vent" Haibara said. "So we're going through there." Hattori said. All of them fit in the air vent but barely for Professor Agasa. They followed Haibara inside the air vent. They crawled on for a while but she suddenly stopped.

"We're here, below us is a storage room and eight rooms from here is the laboratory." Haibara said. Haibara unscrewed the air vent and went down. The storage room was empty and didn't look like a storage room at all. "Before we go out I'll distribute the gadgets. All of us will get five sticks of exploding gum, one lock pick pin for each of us and all of us will receive a comb stun gun. Ah I forgot this is the detective boys badge for us to communicate if one of us got lost." Agasa said distributing the gadgets to us.

"Heiji-kun, Professor outside there is the battlefield we must take caution. There will be no second chances if we fail." Haibara said. "Okay" both of them replied. "Hey we must first wear our maintenance disguise." Agasa said. They wore their disguised and placed Haibara in the bag where she exactly fits. They slowly went out the room and walked normally for them not to attract too much attention. As soon as they went out the room their heart started pounding very hard. At first everything went smoothly until they entered a big library where they were confronted by the librarian.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" the librarian asked. "Um, we're kind of lost. My name is..uh... Shuuichi Akai." Agasa said. "Ah okay the door is there. It leads you to the main hall where there's cleaning to do." The librarian said. Inside the bag Haibara suddenly felt confused. As they walked away Haibara peeked outside to say something. "What's happening? That was too easy." Haibara protested. Both of them didn't reply and went outside the door. The librarian gave a grim look as they went outside.

"You're right, they're here. I led them to the place you told me." The librarian said. "Good job, you've done well. . . . Kir! Now take of your disguise and go to the assembly hall." Vermouth ordered. Kir took off her wig and face mask revealing her real face and went to the other door. Outside the room the three of them followed the hallway pointed to them by the librarian. They saw a door at the end of the hallway and opened it. As they entered the door made a loud bang and closed shut.

"Where are we, Ai-kun?" Agasa said. "I can't see." Haibara said. "Maybe were in the laboratory?" Hattori said. The room was dark and can't be determined if it was small or big. Out of nowhere a loud gun shot fired. All of them screamed in surprise. "What was that?" Hattori said. After the gun shot the room automatically lit itself. When everything became clear they realized it was a gigantic room with a stage in the middle. When they thought they were alone they were wrong. On the stage Gin, Vodka, Kir, Margarita and Vermouth stood. "Oh I didn't hit Akai-kun or it really is Agasa." Vermouth said.

"How did you know?!" Agasa shouted. "Shuuichi-kun can't be alive because I killed him." Kir said. "Oh and you can't fool us! We know Sherry is in that bag and the other guy is that detective from the west." Vermouth said. Since they already knew Haibara came out of the bag with a blank face. "I knew this would happen but why did I still go." Haibara thought starting to shake. A surge of hate came rushing out of Haibara. "Vermouth. . . . GO TO HELL!" Haibara shouted pointing a gun she pulled from her bag.

"Oh how scary! Look aroung you Sherry you're surrounded by us. Even if you kill me they'll still eliminate you, your friends and that Kudo kid. Stick it to your head you lost!" Vermouth said. Haibara started to shake vigorously as if she was going to explode. Haibara screamed like in pain so loud like never before and suddenly a gun fired. Tears fell of her face and her hands fell down with the gun still emitting smoke from when it was triggered. The bullet went through Vermouth's body and blood came running out. "What the!? I'll kill you!" Gin cursed.

Gin pointed the gun at Haibara and as he was going to trigger it a knife came running to his gun making it fly away. "Who!?" Gin shouted. As when it seemed everything was lost their comrades came entering the other door of the room. "Good, I thought we were late." Shuuichi Akai said. "You're supposed to be dead!" Kir shouted. "Luckily I survived and knew this little stakeout that they planned." Shuuichi said. Out came from behind Shuuichi was Inspector Megure, Police Officer Sato and Takagi, FBI Agent Jodie Starling and FBI Agent James Black

"So it's war!" Gin said. "Margarita take Vermouth to the helicopter and set this place for self destruction!" Gin ordered. "So you plan to eliminate all of us in one explosion." Shuuichi said. "Well said. Now die!" Gin said. "Guys open fire!" Shuuichi shouted. The entire room was now in chaos. Gunshots were heard everywhere. "Sato-san! Let's move and rescue those three." Takagi said. "Okay, let's go!" Sato said. Takagi and Sato went off running while the others were distracted in shooting each other.

Despite the clash Kir jumped of the stage and landed in front of Sato. "And where do you think you're going?" Kit said in an annoying tone. "Hey you what are you doing!?" Takagi said. "Takagi go on ahead I'll take care of her." Sato instructed. "Oh how romantic but If I were you I won't fight because either way you'll both die anyway." Kir said. "How about you shut up and I stab you?" Sato replied. "My, an aggressive one." Kir said. Kir stabbed a knife into Sato's face but she dodged and fought back by stabbing her combat knife in her leg which started bleeding.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Kir cursed. "You die first!" Sato replied. Kir was instantly crippled because the stab. "Damn it! Everybody retreat we'll get them next time!" Gin ordered. "Oh you're not going anywhere!" Conan shouted out of nowhere. "Goal!" Conan shouted kicking the helmet towards Gin's face. The helmet missed Gin's face by an inch. The other members were still firing. "Hey Kudo! Nice seeing you!" Shuuichi said. "Well I'm not" Conan said sarcastically. "I almost died back there good thing when Vermouth shot me she hit my cellphone in my body and I just played dead. It was a good thing she didn't shoot my head." Conan said. The open fire was still commencing but everything stopped when an explosion from above triggered and smoke bombs came falling down from the ceiling.

"I can't see!" Hattori said. "Shoot above! They're trying to escape through a helicopter." Shuuichi said. Everybody who had a gun was shooting at the helicopter who was taking off. Everything was moving too fast. There was no time to waste. So many things were inside his mind right now but the only thing he was concentrating on was the fact they were after his only true love, Ran. As the helicopter was fading out of sight the open fire ceased. "Well everything was not a waste. We still got Kir but they retrieved Vermouth." Shuuichi said. "We've got to move I know who are they after." Conan said. "Who?" Shuuichi asked. "Ran" Conan said sadly. When they heard what Conan said everything suddenly stopped. When all of them thought everything was fine. They thought wrong.

**Author's Note: **Please don't complain about how I changed the story because it's my story so I control it. Please review! Again you can correct my grammar but don't force me to change my story. This is the end of my third chapter hope you like it!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 4: Escape**


	4. Escape

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I'm presenting the fourth chapter of my very first fan fiction hope you like it. Regarding the part about Kir being evil I know that in the series she's good but I started to write this story before I knew that so I won't be sticking to Kir being good because I don't want to change my story. Please review! Correct my grammar if you want but don't tell me I'm stupid for making so many grammatical errors because I'm just a kid.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan as I said in the previous chapters. I just merely wanted to adapt his story and make a version of my own.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth"_

_-Sherlock Holmes_

**Chapter IV: Escape**

**Author's Note: **There is a part here where I change from a view to a point of view so remember the difference.

The helicopter flew at a fair height. "I'll kill that girl personally!" Vermouth screamed. "Good thing, we escaped." Vodka said in relief. "Vermouth, be thankful we came back for you. In Kir's case I think she'll understand." Gin explained. "But still after I recover I'll specially hunt that brunette faster than lightning." Vermouth cursed. "At least she didn't hit you in any vital parts." Gin said. "Who survived the fight other than us?" Vermouth asked. "Me, you, Vodka and Margarita. The other people in the headquarters also escaped earlier than us because the boss told them that reinforcements will come." Gin answered.

"How's Margarita? Kir's like a sister to her since she got here." Vermouth said. "Since when did you care about her?" Gin asked. "Don't be ridiculous! I just can relate to her." Vermouth said. "Well this is what you don't always see." Gin said. "Oh just shut up will." Vermouth said. "By the way are we still up for kidnapping Kudo's only weakness?" Gin asked. "Of course, if Kudo is out of the picture eventually their little team will be destroyed piece by piece." Vermouth laughed.

* * *

**Ran's point of view**

The silence was deafening. Without Conan and Shinichi I just feel incomplete. An incomplete puzzle that can never be completed no matter how hard I try to finish it. How coincidences like happens. When one appears the other disappears like they were avoiding faith. How funny their similarities are. They're like brothers that got separated in birth. Even though they say they're not siblings I believe them but I know there is something more. Something out of this world. I know that deep inside me they were one.

I woke up with the silence ringing within my ears. I opened my eyes and tried to find the kid which reminds me of my only love, Shinichi but I failed. "Another night without him by my side." I said. I felt that another night without Conan will cause me a disease. I went out to the kitchen for breakfast and as I expected I found my dad drunk again. Without hesitation I kicked him as hard as I could. "Ahhhh!" Dad shouted in pain. "What was that for!?" Dad shouted at me. "That's for always getting drunk at night!" I shouted back at him.

We started eating the breakfast I prepared. "Dad, do you know when Conan will come back?" I asked. "Why? The professor told me that they were in a family reunion that will end I think next week." Dad said. "It's just I feel something bad and it concerns me, Conan and Shini-some other person." I strutted. "I thought that you were gonna say that stupid detective's name." Dad said. "Dad, what do you even have against him? Yeah he's annoying and a deduction freak but he's also smart, creative, cute, handsome and I lo-." I realized I got too carried away and paused before I could get the love him part out.

"You what him?!" Dad shouted. "Nothing dad. You're just hearing stuff hehehe." I said. "Ran tell me something, is that detective really your boyfriend? Just tell the truth." Dad said in a very serious tone. "Actually he's not my boyfriend but I want to be." I said slowly. "So you really feel that way about him." Dad said. "Dad, I've known Shinichi since we we're kids. I'm bound to love him someday and by the way since the first time I've seen his face I already felt something." I suddenly confessed.

"Does he also feel the same way?" Dad asked. "I'm not sure but every time he returns he always says he will tell me something very important but every time a chance opens up a case occurs and I end up being stood up. Even though he stood me up many times my feelings for him, never change. I even always forgive him. You can call me a fool for accepting him again and again." I explained. "You are a fool but all of us are fools. If not why are we even called human." Dad wisely said.

I was shocked with awe. I never thought that a time like this will come. This was one of the few times that my Dad's wisdom was at its peak. We ate breakfast in silence but I was still looking at his face because his words were still lingering inside my mind. "Dad, I'll go up now and change for school." I said. "Ok" Dad said flatly. I changed my clothes and went down to say goodbye. As isaid goodbye I was still incomplete. I walked from home to school silently.

Sonoko approached me very lively that morning. "Ran what's happening to you? You look like someone died in front of you." Sonoko said. "No, it's just Conan hasn't return yet and it's been three days." I said. "What? You're upset with that twerp?" Sonoko asked. "Well yeah because Conan has been living with us for almost three years now and whenever I see him I see Shinichi." I explained. "So it's about Shinichi-kun." Sonoko asked. "Well kind of, you know how I feel about him." I said. "Why don't you just move one?" Sonoko said. "Are you stupid? You know I can't just move one like that after everything we've been through." I said.

"Yeah, yeah" Sonoko said. I was uncomfortable with Sonoko asking questions like that. Can't she see that after anything that happens I will still always love him even though I don't show it. I love him, is it even that complicating? The school day started very slow. Lessons don't seem like ending. Hours have gone by and still I want to go home. When the bell rang it signaled luch time. "Ran what's bothering you again?" Sonoko suspiciously asked. "Oh nothing I'm just hungry." I lied. "Ran as your friend I suggest that you really need to talk to Shinichi-kun." Sonko said.

"Ok, just for you I'll call Shinichi." I forcibly said. Its' okay though I'm just calling him. After school I went to a quiet home finding a note about Dad going to be late because of a case. Since I was doing nothing I got my cell phone and tried to call Shinichi. I pushed in the numbers of his cell phone. It started ringing and with disappointment only the answering machine of the cell phone. I hung up because the voice of the answering machine can't replace the sweet voice of Shinichi.

"*sigh* Why can't Shinichi pick up? I really need to talk to him." I said to myself. The phone suddenly rang. Happiness struck through me because I felt it was Shinichi. I answered it immediately. "Shinichi?" I said. When I heard the tone I felt that it wasn't Shinichi's sweet voice but an anonymous rough and low voice. "Are you Ran Mouri?" the stranger said. "Uhm yes" I replied. "How are you connected to Shinichi Kudo?" the stranger asked. "He's my special friend." I replied. "How special?" the stranger asked. "Very special, wait just who are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm no one special but I tell you we will meet soon." The stranger said and hung up. "How weird was that?" I said to myself. I heard a knock at the door.

I was suddenly surprised at the knock and I was scared because the coincidence of a stranger calling hanging up and then someone suddenly knocks was just too much. I crept slowly to the door and asked who was outside. "Who's there?" I said. "Are you stupid?" the familiar voice said. I felt relieved and happiness because it was Shinichi. I opened the door eagerly but to my surprise it was a woman in a black dress. "Goodnight. . . . .Angel" the woman said. She punched me in the stomach. I felt a blinding pain all over my body. I fell to the ground thinking "Shinichi. . .help me". With the pain spreading everything went black.

* * *

**Vermouth's point of view**

"Sleep tight angel." I said to the poor girl collapsing in front of me. Just when I thought she was unconscious she suddenly grabbed my right foot shaking. "W-w-who are you?" she said gasping for breath. "Oh can't you remember me?" I said. She was shaking. She tried to lift her shaking head and then it struck her. Her head fell to the floor and said one word, "Vermouth" she said quietly and drifted to sleep. I was surprise that she knew me by that name I thought that she knew me by my other names.

I moved my head closer to her and quietly said "Angel, it's better if you forget that name because if not you'll only get into more trouble". I wasn't sure if she heard that but still she should be careful with what she says. I carried her downstairs to my car. For me not to attract attention I put her in a baggage bag and put her in the back seat. I got my cell phone and dialed Gin. "Gin, I got Angel. Let's meet at Hyde D.S." I said. "Ok don't be late. I'll bring Margarita, Chianti and Korn." Gin said.

"Chianti?" She hates my guts." I protested. "Don't worry Chianti won't dare harm you because you're the boss' favorite." Gin explained. "Ok but what if Kudo and the FBI catch up? You better not underestimate them like the last time." I said. "Don't worry if they interfere once more we'll use 'that'." Gin said. "That?" I said confusingly. "If they interfere once more than we have no choice but to use Mercury 6245. The only thing our organization made that the boss feared and forbid to use or speak of it again." Gin seriously said.

I suddenly froze in fear when I heard what he said. "What?! Are you stupid or something? You know what will be the result of that thing!" I shouted in the receiver. "Vermouth, they know and done too much to this organization. They almost revealed us to the open world. How will boss reach our goals if they stand in the way?" Gin said. "But still using this we could also die in the process. If we die everything we've done will be in vain." I shouted to Gin through the cell phone. "Vermouth you've become too naïve and soft. You're not the old Vermouth I knew." Gin said.

"Well Gin people change!" I shouted back at him. "Since you met that Kudo something changed in you. What did he do?" Gin asked. "He showed me how to be a human." I said and hung up. "That idiot he doubts me even though I did this!" I said to myself. "Maybe he is right. Lately I've also doubted myself. Since I met that kid I've experienced changes in my mind. Maybe I'm really starting to be soft." I said to myself. I ignored the things on my mind and just started to concentrate on taking the girl to the assigned spot.

I drove in a normal state so that I won't attract attention from the passer-by. There were so many things running inside my mind right now. I'm starting to think that what I'm doing is totally wrong but if I start doubting now I might just die from it. I was starting to get closer. To the assigned meeting place and there I saw the Haido City Department Store. I went to the parking lot. I went straightly to the basement. When I entered the basement there were already two cars waiting. I went between them and opened the windows. "Oh hello Chianti." I said in a mocking tone. "Now look who came from the garbage bin." Chianti laughed. "Ha ha how pathetic referring to yourself." I said. "Really Vermouth, I'll really kill you one of these days." Chianti declared.

"I'll doubt that." I said then laugh. "What do you mean by that?" Chianti said in an angry tone. "Sorry. . . .A secret makes a woman, woman." I said. "Don't you dare give me a reason to end your stinking life right now!" Chianti shouted. "Stop arguing! We have bigger matters to discuss!" Gin forcibly said. "She started it!" Chianti quietly said. "Vermouth, did you bring her?" Gin asked. "Yeah she's in the backseat in the baggage." I said. "Good, Korn bring her out gently so she doesn't wake up and put her in my car here behind me." Gin instructed.

"Gin about the conversation we talked an hour ago. Is it all true?" I asked out of nowhere. "I'm not making any promises Vermouth but if it goes out of control that I have no choice but to eliminate them one by one even if we need to use Mercury 6245." Gin explained. "But do you even know what can b e the result of that drug!" I shouted back at him. "No, I don't!" Gin replied. "Well I do! I was there when they first wanted to test that drug." I sadly said. "You were?" Gin said. "Do you know about the Yoritomo Epidemic Massacre?" I said.

"Yes, that's the story about the city that got wiped away. I was still new when that occurred." Gin said. "Well you were lucky not to know that because that is the result of this thing." I said. "How?" Gin shouted. "Twenty years ago one of our scientists created that drug that could wipe out your whole immune system. When the boss found out about this he immediately demanded a testing. The boss gave us a human to test it. The person was someone in the death list. The scientist made him swallow the drug. After a few minutes we saw symptoms of something else." Vermouth narrated.

"What?" Gin asked. "Yes his immune system was gone but it only doesn't do that it creates a disease inside you that makes your organs stop from functioning and what's worse is it was contagious." I said. "Contagious? How?" Gin asked. "You'll be infected with just one touch from the host. As we kept observing one of the scientists got infected. He panicked and went outside of the warehouse we're testing it and infected two civilian walking near the warehouse. The two civilians ran two wards Yoritomo and after two hours the news said already a thousand was dead." I said. "What happened next?" Gin asked.

"Our boss told the media that it was a newly found incurable disease. I cried for nights because of that incident after that boss completely banned the use and further development of that drug." I said. "So that's why when I started researching about that drug I only found it was deadly to one person because the file was never updated." Gin explained. "Gin before you began to work here there were many things that were kept to you, Vodka and other new members at that time. This was just one of them." I slowly said.

"Ha so this organization had more?" Gin said grinning. "Korn, Chianti return to you original posts." I ordered. "Hmph! You don't have to tell us. We were bored listening to your old stories anyway." Chianti said. "Gin, remember what I told you." I reminded him. "Okay, I'll just go and put angel at the West Headquarters." Gin said. And soon the three cars were parting away.

* * *

**Chianti's point of view**

"So Korn there is a way to silence that devil." I said happily. "I know, so where do we start?" Korn asked. "Isn't obvious? We'll find the drug then use it to kill Vermouth." I said gleefully. "Then what?" Korn asked. "Then we'll release upon the world the wrath of Mercury 6245." I said deviously.

**Author's Note: **That's the fourth chapter of my fan fiction hope you like it. Don't complain about my story because that the way I want it to go and again you can correct my grammar if you like. I think I'll be updating again in the next five days so just wait.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 5: Alliance**


	5. Alliance

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! This is the fifth chapter of my epic first ever fan fiction. I really like the reviews you post. It really boosts me up and makes me more energetic in writing my fan fictions. Keep it up! People who are disturbed by my grammar correct it yourself and tell it to me. It's not my fault being a kid. I only accept suggestions to correcting my grammar and not the story itself. Please reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the name Detective Conan. I will repeat this until the last chapter so people can't sue me. I only adapted the story and made a version of my own so don't complain!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails"_

_-Shinichi Kudo_

**Chapter V: Alliance**

**Author's Note: **Remember what I said in the previous chapters about point of views. I need to repeat this so people can't be confused when they read the story.

**Conan' point of view**

**-One hour before Ran's Kidnapping-**

The atmosphere inside that fallen headquarters was so intense. "So they're after the girl." Shuuichi said. "We have no time to waste! Let's get out of here as fast as possible!" I forced them. "No! We're acting to rash we must plan first!" Jodie said. "You don't get it! They'll get her!" I shouted. "What if she was abducted before you were here? I know how this organization goes. They kidnap someone as quick as an opportunity pops up." Haibara explained. "So we were late in the first place to begin with." James said.

"Don't worry we have Kir. We'll make her spill." Jodie said. "But what if you're wrong and she's in the house waiting to be kidnapped! Do you think I'll just stand here and do nothing?!" I shouted at them. "Would you stop shouting? I'm not saying we should do nothing! I'm saying we should be one step ahead of them! Kudo you're not acting the way you should be acting!" Shuuichi shouted. "Okay I'll calm down but first you told the Metropolitan Police Detectives about everything did you?" Conan asked Shuuichi.

"Well not everything and everyone. I just told Officer Megure, Takagi and Sato only because they were really close to you probably very suspicious of you already." Shuuichi said. "Well how much did you tell them?" I asked. "I only told them the FBI needed their help." Shuuichi said. "So you haven't told them about me and the organization?" I asked. "Of course not! I don't want to drag them to this mess. They might die in the process." Shuuichi said. Our conversation stopped when Megure suddenly interfered. "Uhm Agent Akai-kun I'm just wondering why is Conan-kun here?" Megure said glaring straight at me.

"Well it's kind of top secret." Shuuichi said. "You said this was FBI business. I believe but why is Conan-kun here?" Sato suddenly asked. "Conan has always been different from the start. Since the day he saved me from the bombing last year I felt that he was someone else." Takagi said. "Ha ha that's nothing Takagi-niichan it was just pure luck." I said starting to panic. "Yeah I've notice that too. When the bombing at the stadium occurred Conan was always the first to solve where the bomber may be." Sato said ignoring me.

I was starting to get nervous and tense as the conversations go on. They're getting closer and closer to finding who I really am. "I don't know if you've noticed but since Conan-kun has lived inside Mouri-kun's house he started solving so many cases at once." Megure pointed out. "What are you trying to saying? Are you saying that a kid was solving all of his cases?" I said. "We've got to stop this charades. Kudo they already figured it out." Shuuichi said. The atmosphere got more intense and I suddenly got lost for words. Inspector, Sato and Takagi froze in shock. "Kudo?!" Megure shouted. "*sigh* Screw you Akai! Didn't we just talk about not dragging them to this mess?" I finally accept.

"Stupid! They were already suspicious in the first place and they're polices so why not tell them." Shuuichi said. "Wait! You're saying that this kid is the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo?" Megure shouted. "Yes" Shuuichi said flatly. "How did this happen?" Megure asked. "Okay, I'm going to tell you but this is official FBI top secret business." I said. "Okay, go on." Megure promised. "Three years ago me and Ran was in an amusement park. Someone was murdered. I solved it but got suspicious of the men in black who was one of my suspects for the murder. I followed them and got caught. They hit me in the head and gave me an illegal experimental drug name APOTOXIN 4869 because of that drug I shrank and became like this." I finished.

"But if I'm correct two and a half years ago you appeared to solve a locked room murder case." Megure said. "*sigh* I guess I have no choice but to tell you everything then. At that time I arrived gasping for breath because I accidentally drank a foreign alcohol and became Shinichi again but for a limited period of time only." I said. "But just a year ago you appeared again but for quite a period of time is it because of this alcohol again?" Megure asked while Takagi and Sato listened. "For that answer I must tell you about Ai Haibara." I said. "Ai-chan? What does she have to do with this?" Sato asked.

"She's just like me shrunk and was presumed as dead." I blurted out. "What?!" Haibara is in this too? Who exactly are you facing?" Megure asked. "The Black Organization, a group sealed in secrecy and specializing in assassination and mass major casualties like robberies and terrorism. It is group that murders with no hesitation. Two years ago a transferee went in the Teitan Elementary School under the name of Ai Haibara. As me and Haibara are walking to home she suddenly confessed that she used to be a member of the Black Organization. Of course I would be shocked but in the end we had the same goal." I ended for a while to breath.

"It turned out that the organization adopted Haibara and her sister. In the end the organization killed Haibara's sister because of Haibara's hatred she betrayed them and took the drug she created and became a child just like me. Without going anywhere she came to me because she knew what really happened to me. From that one we were chasing and fighting the organization ourselves not until we teamed up with the FBI. We met the FBI because while we were catching the organization the FBI agent Jodie Starling found out about us." I said.

"At first I thought Jodie-san was one of the members of the organization but we were wrong. The next incident is the Bus Hijacking Case. There we met Shuuichi Akai. In the bus Haibara said that there was a member of the organization in the bus. At that time we still thought of Jodie-san being the member but we wrong. I turned out to be a woman member of the organization named Vermouth was disguised as Dr. Araide at that time. Half a year after that I discovered that the reporter, Rena Mizunashi is a member of the Black Organization under the name of Kir." I finished gasping for air.

"Rena Mizaunashi?! Are you kidding me?" Takagi shouted. "I knew it! The girl I fought back when we clashed with them was someone I saw before. It was Rena Mizunashi." Sato said. "Wait didn't we capture here?" Megure said. "Yes, but I didn't recognize her." Takagi said. "So Kudo-kun go on with the story." Megure said. "As I was saying after I discovered about Rena Mizunashi it happens that the FBI also was getting suspicious of her. There again I met Jodie-san. At that time I already knew about Jodie being with the FBI so as I was saying we planned to overthrow the organization but it turned out there was still more of them out there. We caught Kir and escaped with the help of the other organization members and now I'm personally working side by side to overthrow the organization." I finally said.

"So how many are the members?" Takagi asked. "There are only eleven members who I know of. Gin and Vodka the one who shrank me, Vermouth a master of disguised. Chianti and Korn are assassins and finally Kir who is Rena Mizunashi. There are three members who I knew but are now dead. Tequilla, Pisco and Calvados." I finally ended. "Kudo-kun I can't believe you're hiding things like this from us." Megure implied. "I just can't, you don't know them. I hid my identity because if they found out they'll kill everyone whom I have a connection but now it's changed because they know my identity." I explained.

"After a decade of committing my life to the police this happens I can't believe there's such an organization out there capable of doing this." Megure said. "This organization has been out there for years. They tried to keep it underground but now they've attracted to much attention." I explained. When the conversation ended the image of Ran being taken away struck in my mind. "Ran, my only love I'm not going to let them take you away." I said to myself. "Jodie-san! Let's get going! They might get to her!" I shouted. "Okay! Get to the van!" Jodie shouted. "I'm coming too!" Akai said.

The three of us quickly went into the van. Jodie drove the van as fast as possible. The roaring should of the engine echoed throughout the deafening silence. "I'm not yet late I still have a chance." Was the only emotion I was feeling. Everything else from my mind was erased. If I was too late I don't know what I'll do.

"We're getting nearer!" Jodie exclaimed. As the van turned I quickly noticed the agency. Relief spread throughout my body. I didn't wait for the car to stop. I opened the door and jumped right off. I ran as fast as I could when I was closing in the door. "Ran!" I screamed at the top of my voice. As I opened the door no one answered to my call. I searched and searched but nothing was to be found. No! I kept saying to myself. Tears fell of my eyes. The emotion controlled my whole body. I become numb. As emptiness inside me formed and grew. As every waking moment past by I was still denying it.

Jodie and Shuuichi rushed up and saw me. From the expression I showed they must have known what happened. "We were too late." I sadly said. "Sorry, I can't believe they got here so fast." Jodie said. "I'm so stupid! I thought they would get her not until tomorrow because some of their members got hurt! I was too naïve!" I shouted. "I know but now they think they don't need to hide their identity anymore because it's revealed." Shuuichi said. As Shuuichi stopped talking I faintly heard a beeping sound. "Shh! I'm hearing something." I said.

They quieted down and listened too. Even though the beeping was faint I can detect it. I threw away Uncle's video camera at the shelf. My heart skipped a beat and fear ran through my veins when I saw a timer bomb. It was going to explode in ten seconds. "Run! It's a bomb!" I shouted. Without thinking all of ran towards the door but we were too late…

**BOOM!**

Death was another journey in one's life. I opened my eyes thinking if I was in heaven. When everything stopped spinning and was in focus I was on the side of the street and I can still see the agency in flames. There were so many people around the agency gasping as the agency was going to ashes. "How?" I thought. Why am I alive? Questions filled my mind. Was I a ghost or just immune to death? I couldn't think what brought me to safety. "Conan-kun!" a familiar voice said. I looked beside me and saw Jodie. She also survived like me? Bizarre questions were now building inside my mind. "Don't worry the firemen can control it. Come here with me." Jodie said. Where was she taking me? "Wait! How did we survive?" I asked.

"I'm answering that right now." Jodie replied. We went into the building near to the agency. We kept going up until we reached the roof of the building. The blinding sunlight struck my eyes. Even though it was very bright I could still see that someone was standing in the middle of the sun. I can't portrait that he was because I still can't clearly see. He stared walking towards me. When he was close enough I was surprise who I saw. It was Kaito Kid.

"Hey there boy!" Kid said with a smile. "Kid? You saved us?" I asked. "Of course I did." Kid said. "So why'd you save us?" I asked him. "Idiot! I'm not the type where I would let someone be murdered and by the way don't you treat me as a friend?" Kid said smiling. "No" I flatly said. "Well that was cold ha ha." Kid laughed. "So what's the real reason you saved us?" I asked. Suddenly Kid turned from sarcastic to serious. "I wasn't kidding. You're my friend because we're somewhat intellectually gifted and I want to stop the organization myself. At first I thought they were easy but I was dead wrong. To think they are like us." Kid seriously said.

"Like us?" Jodie asked. Shuuichi suddenly appeared from the shadows behind me. "When they mean like us they meant their ability to solve and be one step among others. Only a few people have this talent." Shuuichi said. "Like who?" Jodie said. "Kudo, Hattori and Kid from our side and from them Gin, Vermouth and Boss obviously." Shuuichi said. "So Kid what happened?" I asked. "Nine months ago a robbery tool place in my city but it turned out it was them. I encountered Vermouth. I thought I was one step ahead of her but it turned out she was the one ahead. I ended up falling in a cliff and almost died." Kid said.

"When I came to my senses I researched about them and found out nothing but then I remembered about you. It was the time when you cornered Rena Mizunashi that I figured out that you somehow knew something about this. At first I thought that you shrunk because of your professor friend but I was wrong and it was them." Kid said. "So you want to get them because they almost killed you?" I asked. "No, I want them to pay for killing my father." Kid said with his face determined to catch them. "So what do you want?" I asked. "I want to join you." Kid said. "Okay so since we got you there's no way they could escape this time." I said. The day ended by us getting a new comrade on our side but still we have to lead where to find me true love… Ran.

**Author's Note: **This is the end of my fifth chapter hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! You can correct my grammar and if there is just too much grammatical errors I'll just get a beta reader.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 6: Trapped**


	6. Trapped

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! I am now presenting you the sixth chapter of my debut fan fiction. I am so happy that I am now up to a sixth chapter and that I update regularly because I don't want to keep the readers waiting. Again if you see any grammatical errors put it in the reviews and I'll change it if I have the time because in my country classes have begun. I'll still update at least one chapter in a week if classes began. If I don't update in two weeks I'll explain to you why after all I'm just a kid whose not even 15 years old yet.

**Disclaimer: **If you're getting annoyed at me for always repeating this I have no choice. I don't own Detective Conan especially the story and characters. As I said before I just merely adapted your story to have a version of my own.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"If I could be assured of your destruction, I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept my death."_

_-Sherlock Holmes_

**Chapter VI: Trapped**

**Author's Note: **Just reminding you to finish the story for you to entirely understand it and remember what I said about views and point of view.

**Ran's point of view**

I was trapped, hopeless, alone, and hurt...

I can feel Shinichi's smooth skin touching my skin. I can feel the warmth of his body as he hugs me like there's no tomorrow. If this was a dream I never want to wake up from it. I want to feel and be with Shinichi forever. "I love you." I said to him but he didn't reply. What's happening? Why isn't he replying? "Shinichi! Don't you love me?" I asked in front of him. His head rose and faced me with an emotionless expression. "No" he replied. Tears fell from my eyes. Shinichi stood up and started walking away. He started to slowly fade out of sight. I wanted to stop him and make him love me. Why is my dream becoming into a nightmare? As he was starting to be out of sight my body froze and suddenly I woke up.

I woke up with fresh tears still running within my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked to myself. I started to recall what happened last night. Even though it was a blurry memory I was still relieved that the nightmare wasn't true. I heard footsteps coming then I noticed I was in a cell but I don't know the reason. "Oh you've awaken angel." A familiar voice said. "Angel? Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm just an ordinary woman." She said walking more closely to me.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "Because you have something we really need." She said. "What?" I replied. "It's not what but who." She said. "Who?" I asked. "Who else but your handsome boyfriend, Shinichi Kudo." She said stepping out of the shadows. She was beautiful. With perfect blond hair it made her look like a goddess. What does she want with Shinichi? "Uhm are you his girlfriend?" I desperately asked. "We did have a relationship but I'm not the only one am I right? He has many others but we're just small fragments of that love." She said.

"That's not true! You're lying! I love him and somewhat I know he loves me back!" I confessed. "How naive are you? Do you think he'll waste his good looks on you?" she said. "Wait! I remember you now! You're the woman who tried to shoot Ai-chan. You're name's Vermouth and if you're that bad how do you think will make me believe you? Now why did you kidnap me?" I shouted. "I wasn't kidding. I'm after Kudo." She said. "So that means you're involved in some case that he's solving." I said.

"Maybe or maybe not but try to think about what I said earlier. Kudo left you for about three years. Do you think in that three years he will not meet a girl who fulfilled his needs?" she said. "I trust Shinichi! We promised that someday we'll be together so stop making him look bad Vermouth!" I shouted. "If I were stop saying that name it may lead you to more trouble and I'll give you an advice angel don't be too innocent it just might be the cause of you and your boyfriend's downfall." She said. "What do you even want with Shinichi!?" I said.

"Oh we need something to ask him that's all." Vermouth said. "So you really are involved in a case." I said. "Stop saying things that you don't know. It might cost you your life." Vermouth said. "Is that a threat?" I asked. "If I were you I would just shut up." Vermouth said. "Why are you doing these things? I don't get people like you. You kill and kill but the others not knowing the reason." I said. "Is a reason needed? Your kinds of people saves people without us knowing the reasons so what's the difference." She said slowly.

Then it hit me. Where did I hear those words before? "Have we met five years ago?" I asked. Her face suddenly went pale in shock. "No! I've only met you once before!" Vermouth shouted in anger. "Well I don't know about you but Shinichi's going to get you!" I said. "Oh I doubt that he'll come out alive after all of this." Vermouth said. "Shinichi has never been defeated before! He'll make you pay! I'm sorry to say this but there's an angel watching over me." I said. "Well I'm the exact opposite. No angel has ever been above me." Vermouth said walking away.

"Why do I feel I've already met her more than once?" I said to myself. I tried to remember where I've heard those words before. Even though I was trapped I wasn't scared. I don't know why but maybe it's because of the fact that I know once Shinichi knows about this he will not stop until he finds me. For all the years I've been with Shinichi there wasn't a time that I got hurt. From the day I met him I knew that I love him. How it hurts me when he is in pain. It's like my heart is getting crushed into small pieces but since the day he promised to me to go to the promised place again I decided that Shinichi will be the one who I want to spend my entire life.

The cell was small but clean. I was getting impatient. I was thinking of ways for Shinichi to save me easier at the same time I was figuring out who Vermouth really was. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to my cell. It was a brunette girl who I don't know. "So you're that detective's girl. Nice to meet you I'm Margarita." She said. I didn't reply and just stared at her. "Oh what a scary expression you have. Well let's get straight to the point. What made Kudo like you?" Margarita asked.

"I don't know, why?" I asked. "Idiot isn't it obvious? I like that brat. Too bad he might just die in the end. What a waste of good looks." Margarita said in dismay. "Stop talking about him likes his something to be owned!" I shouted. "Oh look who's the scary one now." Margarita said. "Shut up" I replied. "You speak back like I'm under your control. That's where you're wrong." She said punching me in the gut. The pain was blinding. I coughed blood from my mouth. I rolled over the floor because off the pain. My sight was starting to fade away. The last thing I saw was the feet of the woman who punched me. From the last moment of my consciousness I tried to scream. "Shinichi help me."

* * *

**Conan's point of view**

What's this feeling? I can't move a muscle. Why do I feel someone's calling me? Ran is it you? "Kid, before the agency exploded did you gathers evidences or clues to where Ran might be?" I asked. "No, you came first than I did." Kid said. "Where will I start!?" I shouted. "You have a bigger problem than that." Kid said pointing down the building. It was Uncle screaming at the fire fighters looking furious. I immediately went down and confronted Uncle. "Uncle don't worry Ran-niichan is safe." I lied. "The where is she?" Uncle asked.

"She's with Sonoko-niichan in their villa far from here. She'll be staying there the whole weekend." I lied again. "Does she knows about the accident?" Uncle asked. "Yes" I lied. "So where will I stay?" Uncle asked. "I will stay with Professor and I believe Eri-niichan still has a vacant room in her house." I hinted. "Eri? Are you kidding me? She hates my guts." Uncle said. "We have no choice and by the way we have insurance." I said.

"Ok, I'll just tell you when I see a new apartment." Uncle said walking to his wife's house looking irritated. Sorry uncle but I can't let you be dragged here too. Ran is too much already. If I don't return her to you I take all the blame. I hurriedly went back to the next building "Kid come with us. I only know one person who might know where Ran is. Jodie-san where did the others go after we infiltrated the headquarters?" I asked. "I called James a while ago and Agasa, Ai-chan and Hattori-kun are all in the FBI Japan Headquarters along with the police." Jodie said. "Wait are we talking about the girl who shrunk just like you?" Kid asked.

"Yes and by the way Kid could you start taking you disguised off?" I said. "What are you crazy? I'm one of the most wanted thieves out there!" Kid replied. "Don't worry us four will know who you really are and by the way they won't spill anything because you aren't really wanted among the FBI." I explained. "He's right you were not wanted among us because even though you steal something deeper reveals and comes out good so it isn't really a crime." Jodie explained.

Kid took off his monocle and hat revealing for the first time his real face. "My real name is Kaito Kuroba nice to meet you." He said with a smile in his face. "You look like Shinichi Kudo!" Jodie said. "I don't look like him." I said. "Of course as a kid but if you didn't shrink you looks like him."Jodie said. "There is a resemblance." Shuuichi said comparing the both of us. "Okay that's enough let's just go." I said. We went down to the car and Jodie drove to the FBI Japan Headquarters. I haven't been in the FBI Japan Headquarters before so I felt an urge of curiosity and excitement. I wondered what they did to Kir. Was she dead or in a coma like before?

The headquarters was two big buildings with the FBI symbol at the middle of the two buildings. There were so many people going in and out of the building. "I believe this is your first time here Conan-kun." Jodie said. "Wow! It is my first time. I never thought there was such a building here in Japan." I said in awe. "So this is the FBI headquarters." Kaito said. The four of us entered the building. The inside of the headquarters was like a gigantic hotel ground floor. There were so many foreigners of different countries.

"Shuu you go to the intelligence department and I'll get them to the others." Jodie instructed. "Intelligence Department?" I asked. "It's where we store different kinds of information concerning the threats of different places and persons and top secret events and things." Jodie. "So meaning it's the library of criminals." I sarcastically said. "If you put it that way than yes." Jodie agreed. We continued walking towards the elevator and saw a suspicious looking man in black walking out the elevator.

"I stopped moving and his presence made me gasping for breath. I looked at Kaito and he is also having the same expression as me. "Conan! Snap out of it!" Jodie said. I started to move. "They've infiltrated even the FBI!" I shouted. "It's not what you're thinking." Jodie said. "Then who are they?" I asked. "I exactly have the same expression as you two when I first met them." Jodie said. "Them?" Kaito said. "They are called the superpowers here in the FBI." Jodie said. "Why superpowers?" I asked. "Because they are the top agents here. They each have unique talents. In the battlefield they have killed more men than any of us has." Jodie explained.

"Since that man is one of them who are the others?" Kaito asked. "Sorry Kaito-kun but the superpowers are top secret so I don't even know all of them but I know there are ten of them." Jodie said. "So do they have a boss?" I asked. "Of course but the superpowers are ranked by their skill and power." Jodie explained. "So if there are ten of them why can't they help us?" I asked. "That's because in each continent there must be at least two superpowers to guard their territory." Jodie said. "Then who is stationed in Asia? Why can't they help us?" I asked.

"One of those two already is." Jodie answered with a smile. "Shuuichi Akai." Both I and Kaito said. "Correct!" Jodie said. "How about the other one?" Kaito asked. "You just saw him a while ago." Joide said. "The man in black, If his here why can't he help us?!" I shouted. "Look Conan the Black Organization is just keeping low and hidden in secrecy. If they take a drastic and serious action that's the time the superpowers will take immediate action and end them for good. As long as the organization stays underground the superpowers won't give a damn." Jodie said.

"Well why can't the other Asia superpower representative help us?" I said. "Conan what I will tell you must be kept top secret and swear you will not tell the others you too Kaito-kun." Jodie said. "Ok" both of us swore "Conan, Kaito you must understand that there are in fact people that are blinded by evil. Well it turned out that some of the superpowers used to be ranked-s criminals with bounties reaching $30,000,000 dollars. The FBI head agreed to them that they won't capture them at the same time they will become one of the superpowers. As one of the superpowers they receive a very high amount of salary and they receive different kinds of privileges." Jodie explained.

"So the guy awhile ago was one of them." I said. "Yes his name Ryujin Gamakishi also known as the Reaper. His old bounty was $27,000,000. Most of the crimes he did were mass murder and bombings. Conan and Kaito the superpowers mustn't be known! Remember!" Jodie said. "Okay" both of us replied. The superpowers why do I think they'll someday be our enemy? We entered the elevator and Jodie pressed 0. "Zero?" Kaito said. "It's for the clinic." Jodie explained. As we exit the elevator I already saw Hattori in a few bandages and a cast.

"Hey Kudo! Who are you with?" Hattori asked. "I'll explain it to you later. Where's Haibara?" I asked. "Haibara's with the Professor at the last door down this hall. She;'s with the police." Hattori said. "Okay" I replied. "Wait Kudo...you were late were you?" Hattori asked in a sad tone. I didn't answer and just walked away. What pain and guilt built inside of me because of this but I know I will not fail to save her again.

I entered the last door and found the others talking. "Shinichi, where's Ran-chan?" Agasa asked. I fell into silence again. Jodie and Kaito were silent behind me too. "You were late, were you?" Haibara said. Again I didn't answer and just looked at the floor. "Kudo-kun, don't feel bad we'll get her somehow." Takagi said. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I shouted at the top of my voice and tears suddenly started falling down from my eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL THAT SHE MIGHT BE BEING TORTURED TO DEATH RIGHT NOW?" I shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL THAT IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT FOR DRAGGING HER TO THIS HELL?"I shouted. "Stop blaming yourself because it's not your fault." Sato said slapping me. The tension was building up. I couldn't do anything but cry. "Conan! Stop this! It's not your fault!" Sato sincerely said hugging me.

"Things like this happen because everybody makes mistake and you're human. Don't lose hope because it's one of the few things that will help you get Ran back." Sato said. "Officer Sato is right Kudo-kun and by the way I know where she is." Haibara said. "What? Where?" I asked. Everybody was now looking at Haibara waiting for her to tell where Ran is. "Ran is at the West Imperial Stronghold."

**Author's Note: **This is the end of the sixth chapter of my fanfic hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry about the grammatical errors I have hired a beta reader who will correct them. Regarding the part about the superpowers I don't know if you realized but I got that idea from the Shichibukai in One Piece.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 7: West Invasion**


	7. West Invasion

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I'm presenting you the seventh chapter of my work, hope you like it. I am still encouraging you to correct my grammar because the beta reader I hired isn't replying yet to my messages so I give you the liberty to do it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's because of classes but now since our school is confirmed with h1n1 cases our classes have been suspended. I'm not happy about it but at least I can now update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan! I just adapted the characters and their stories to make a version of my own so don't complain.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_Flowers are fragile, even if you try to protect it from the raining storm but without sunlight, they will eventually die."_

_-Ai Haibara_

**Chapter VII: West Invasion**

**Author's Note: **Don't complain if you think my story is going way too fast because you're just wasting your time. Remember my reminder about views and point of views.

**Conan's point of view**

"West Imperial Stronghold?" I said wiping the tears off my eyes. "Do you mean in Osaka?" Hattori suddenly said entering the room. "Hattori-kun, did you hear everything?" Megure asked. "Of course" Hattori said. "Hattori just shut up! Haibara what and where is the West Imperial Stronghold?!" I shouted. "Before I explain Kudo-kun why don't you introduce the man behind you?" Haibara said. "Yeah I've been wondering who he is?" Takagi said. "Me too at first I thought he was Shinichi-kun." Sato said. "Same here" Megure said.

"Okay continuing to what I said when I told you West Imperial Stronghold I didn't mean Osaka but I meant west of the whole world. The Black Organization has four major headquarters. First is the North Main Headquarters. Second is the South Intelligence Headquarters. Third is the East Underground Headquarters which is now closed because of us and lastly is the West Imperial Stronghold." Haibara enumerated. "Where are these found?" Kaito asked.

"The North Main Headquarters is in the middle of the freezing fields in the Arctic. The South Intelligence Headquarters can be found in the deserted islands in Africa. The West Imperial Stronghold is found in France." Haibara said. "How can you be sure she's in the West?" Kaito asked. "There's no other place that she could be. The North Main Headquarters is only for execute members like Gin and there resides the boss. She can't be in the South Intelligence Headquarters because the only people there are the keepers. The keepers sort out the missions distributed by the boss." Haibara said.

"All sorts of information are gathered there. There they also test different drugs scientists make for the organization. That's also the place where they make it. The only place left is the West Imperial Stronghold. There lies arsenal of different weapons. There also are the prison cells where they keep traitors, witnesses and test subjects." Haibara continued. "Haibara...how long before they kill the person?" I sadly asked. "Some kills them the moment they enter the cell. Some are driven to insanity to kill themselves. Some are tortured to death and some just let them rot in their cells." Haibara said.

"Ai-kun you don't mean she's dead." Megure asked. "She can't be dead. Not yet until they use her to lure me straight to them." I said. "So they can't touch her until you get there." Hattori said. "Yes, Haibara is the West Imperial Stronghold heavily guarded?" I asked. "At first sight no but when you enter I doubt you'll get to the next room if you're an intruder." Haibara said. "Why?" I asked. "When you enter ten untouchables will be waiting and start shooting if they caught you." Haibara pointed out.

"Untouchables?" I said. "They're people whose specialty are assassinations using snipers. Ai-chan told us about that when we were trying to rescue you." Agasa said. "Ah...so Haibara they're like Chianti and Korn." I said. "Yes, after that room you'll enter the main lobby where organization members are everywhere." Haibara said. "Don't worry Conan-kun the FBI are here and Kaito-kun is here too." Jodie said. "Kudo-kun the Police Department is also here too helping." Megure said.

"Sorry inspector but I've dragged you too much already." I said. "Then just let me and Takagi help." Sato suggested. "Sato-san I'd better not. You don't know this organization. Once they figure who you are they won't just kill you but everyone who knows you." I explained. "We'll take the risk." Sato promised. "Yes, well take it." Takagi said. "Thank you very much." I said sincere fully. "Kudo-kun won't be coming because I'm the head of the police but if you need any help we're right here." Megure said.

Shuuichi Akai entered the room with a smile in his face and clapping. "With us like this I've already a plan that will rescue the girl and leave the organization breathless." Shuuichi said with a grin in his face. "Then its set we'll meet at the meeting hall at the third floor tomorrow for us to plan everybody must be there." Jodie said. "Yes!" everybody replied.

* * *

Jodie gave everyone a room for them to rest and sleep. She even gave a room to Inspector Megure, Officer Sato and Officer Takagi because they were needed in the strategy planning tomorrow. I was in the same room with Professor Agasa and Haibara. While preparing to sleep I secretly called Haibara to go outside of the room. "What is it Kudo-kun?" Haibara said. "Haibara since we're going to France to rescue Ran I want you to do me a favour." I said.

"What?" Haibara asked. "Before we get to France Haibara I want you to prepare me a pack of antidote for Apotoxin 4869." I said. Hearing what I said Haibara gave me a disturbing look. "Are you stupid! I told you before that it could still kill you!" Haibara shouted right in my face. "Haibara, Conan Edogawa didn't start this war! Shinichi Kudo did and by the way I want to save Ran with my own body so she'll know that I will always care for her. I want to end this not as Conan but as Shinichi." I explained.

"*sigh* understood and I'll join you too." Haibara said in defeat. "Join me?" I confusingly said. "We're both going to take the antidote. I haven't told you this but the antidote has improved. It can be repeatedly consumed and you'll retain a 24 hours limit not like before when you consume another one the limit cuts in half." Haibara explained. "What?! Why haven't you told me this?" I said. "Because it's not an antidote if it doesn't completely cure you." Haibara said. "Okay, thank you Haibara." I said.

"No, I should be the one to thank you. If you weren't there I would have died already. You gave me hope. Thank you again Kudo-kun." Haibara said with a smile in his face. Haibara and I went back to the room and went to our separate beds. I closed my eyes and wanted to find peace and silence for the first time. I was drifting to sleep but before that I was hoping to dream about Ran and that I was our past memories. The seconds gone by and I started to lose consciousness I was asleep.

* * *

The light was blinding when I woke up. When I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining directly above me. I saw Haibara and Professor already dressed. "Better hurry up the meeting is at eleven and it's already 10:45." Agasa said. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "Jodie-san came by and said you haven't slept in days so she suggested to not wake you up." Agasa explained. I didn't answer back because they were right I needed some sleep. "Professor, Haibara you go on without me I'll just catch up." I said. Agasa went out and went to the meeting room but Haibara stayed. "Kudo-kun, what we talked about yesterday. I haven't told you but when we return to our bodies for a short time I'll give my gratitude for being by my side." Haibara said smiling.

"Okay?" I replied and she left. I took a shower and put on my clothes quickly and immediately went to the meeting room. I did what Jodie-san said and went to the meeting hall at the third floor. On my way I saw many other agents whom I still don't know. I entered the meeting hall and saw the others already there. "Oh good morning Cona-...I mean Kudo-kun. We haven't started yet." Megure said. "Kudo sit beside Jodie and by the way James just arrived and we told him about you and what happened." Shuuichi explained.

I sat between Jodie and James. "So everybody in this room will be the main key for us to rescue the girl. The following will be the ones entering with me and infiltrating from the inside. Officer Sato, Officer Takagi, Kaito Kuroba, Heiji Hattori, Ai Haibara, me and our trump card Shinichi Kudo." Shuuichi enumerated. "How about Inspector Megure?" Kaito asked. "He'll be our head strategist. He'll be the one controlling the forces from the outside to make a distraction and make an exit for us. He'll also be the one who will inform us where to go in other words he'll be our eyes." Shuuichi said.

"To get the interior of the stronghold we'll somehow hack into their system. Our lives depend on him." Shuuichi said. "Thank you for giving me this position. It's a pleasure to work with the FBI!" Megure said. "Hahaha you don't need to do that Inspector." Jodie said. "Now about the plan I made. I thought of it yesterday when I saw all of you getting pumped to go against the organization." Shuuichi said. "The plan is to get in and out of the organization noticing us." Shuuichi said.

"Noticing us?" Are you crazy Shuu!" Jodie shouted. "Ahh I get it. Akai-kun was pointing out that we should make a commotion outside of the stronghold. That would make it look like that 'that' is our attack but in reality the real attack would be us infiltrating from the inside." Kaito explained. "Ahh! So we can get them so worked up then we can rescue Mouri-san." Jodie said. "Wait how about the civilians? They might suddenly get involved by just walking near us." Takagi said.

"That's impossible because the stronghold is in an island which is deserted." Haibara explained. "Now as I was saying once we enter the stronghold we'll be blind as a mouse because we won't know the blueprint of the inside." Shuuichi said. "By the way I haven't told you this but the stronghold has five levels that goes down." Haibara said. "Goes down?" Haibara why didn't you tell us earlier?" I shouted.

"You didn't ask me." Haibara flatly said. "With the information you just told us I think it will be much easier to plan." Shuuichi said. "I think it will be much easier to plan." Shuuichi said. "Wait, I suggest that we should plan ahead." Hattori said. "I think we should use a trick that'll leave them stupefied." Kaito suggested. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Magician?" Jodie said. "A trick that will make them blow away, telekinesis." Kaito said. "You sound like that elusive thief, Kaito Kid." Takagi said. "Let's talk about that later and start planning." Kaito said.

The meeting went on for another hour then everybody went to their room and prepared for the trip to France tomorrow. "Hey Kudo! It's a miracle that you didn't interfere with that Kaito guy's plan." Hattori said. "Don't worry tomorrow the organization will face the four silver bullets." I said. "Four? Why not three?" Hattori said. "You, me, Shuuichi Akai and Kaito Kuroba." I said. "Kaito Kuroba?! Don't you mean he's like us?" Hattori asked. "Yeah, didn't you notice? With the way he made that plan you should have notice." I said. "Yeah I did notice but I thought you just gave him the plan yourself." Hattori said.

I returned to my room and saw Haibara staring directly at the moon. "Haibara?" I said. "Kudo-kun when you were kidnapped Vermouth left us a clue of what will happen next." Haibara said. "What did it say?" I asked. "It said that everything will end at the day of the black eclipse." Haibara said. "Black Eclipse?" I said. "I had the same expression as you." Haibara said. "The day you saved me wasn't a solar eclipse it was a lunar eclipse." I said.

"So you know what it really means now." Haibara said. "Yeah, on the day of the solar eclipse something will happen." I sadly said. "With that aside Kudo-kun I already prepared the eight pills for both of us meaning I'll be preparing sixteen pills all in all. With this improved antidote we can take it repeatedly without lessening the 24 hour limit." Haibara explained. "Thanks Haibara." I said. After that everyone just prepared for the trip and the day went on normally for the last time.

* * *

Everyone was awake even before the sun came out. Maybe it was because of the fact that today will be the day we'll battle the organization head on. The tension of each and everyone was building up especially me because every second counts in saving Ran's life. Everybody went down to the main lobby of the FBI headquarters. Kaito, Heiji, Takagi, Sato, Shuuichi, Jodie, James and Megure were ready. Jodie instructed them that we'll be transported to the airport with the use of the FBI vans.

"Wait, where's Kudo-kun and Haibara-san?" Takagi said. "Yeah I've been wondering that too." Jodie said. Before everone started to search for me Professor Agasa came down. "Wait, they've coming down." Agasa said gasping for breath. "What hold them up?" Kaito asked. "We were waiting for it to take effect." I said hiding myself in the shadows above the stairs. "Who's that?" Takagi asked. When I heard Officer Takagi I started to come down and started to reveal myself. "Can't you recognize me anymore Officer Takagi?" I asked coming down. "What?! Y-y-youu back!" Takagi said in shock. Everybody was now staring at me with shock and left for words.

Yes, I came down those stairs not as Conan Edogawa but as Shinichi Kudo. "Hey, he's not the only one who came back." Haibara said coming down the stairs. She came down not as Ai Haibara but as Shiho Miyano. "You too Haibara-san?" Takagi said. "Kudo-kun, I can't believe it. How?" Megure asked. "Paikaru." I simply said. "Paikaru?" Megure said. "Paikaru the Chinese alcohol, am I right?" Kaito said. "Yes." I said. "But what does that have to do with this?" Megure said.

"Paikaru has components in it that reverses the drug." Haibara explained. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jodie asked. "Because it used to be unstable and might kill you." I said. "Why did it work today?" Jodie asked. "Because I found a way to make it somewhat stable and effective." Haibara said. "Hattori-kun, why aren't you surprised about this at all?" Megure asked. "I'm not because he did that before. Remember the locked room murder case?" Hattori said. "I remember that but why did he do that if it might cause it his life?" Takagi asked.

"He tried to for the first time because he was desperate on the second time he only did that to stop Ran from kissing some other guy." Hattori explained. "Idiot! It wasn't because of that!" I lied. "Yes, it was." Haibara said. "Let's just go!" I suggested. While we were talking Jodie whispered to Shuuichi and suddenly I heard them. "Shuu why are shaking?" Jodie whispered. "Nothing." Shuuichi said. The van came and got us to the airport. As we were going ride the airplane I thought that I'll be almost there Ran just wait more. I promise you Ran that I will get you out of there alive and after that we'll be together. I haven't told you this Ran but I love you. Without you I'm empty and I'm nothing. I'm sorry Ran for keeping you waiting. Now I'm here but not as Conan but as Shinichi. Here I come to the West Imperial Stronghold.

**Author's Note: **Well hope you like that. Starting the next chapter Shinichi will now be the protagonist not Conan. I think I'll update soon enough.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 8: The West Imperial Stronghold**


	8. The West Imperial Stronghold

**Author's Note: **I'm now presenting to you the eighth chapter of my very first fan fiction story. Hope you like it! Please review and review! Regarding the beta reader she already replied to my messages so by the next chapter the grammatical errors should lessen. Don't complain if there are many mistakes I'm just a kid. PLEASE MORE REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters! Remember that!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_The immortality is a fantasy. Life is short, so we need to take care of it. The shorter the life is, the more fight we have to make."_

_-Heiji Hattori_

**Chapter VIII: The West Imperial Stronghold**

**Author's Note: **Wow I'm on my eight chapters! I'm just reminding you that Conan isn't the protagonist anymore Shinichi is. Haibara also isn't Haibara anymore she's Shiho but I wrote Haibara when she speaks because its Shinichi's point of view remember that, common sense.

**Shinichi's point of view**

The thought of riding a private jet was thrilling at first but in reality it wasn't. The ride in the private jet was quiet. The tension inside was building up. You can realize in their faces that they're nervous and I'm one of them. The fact that I'm facing the organization as Shinichi Kudo for the first time gave me an adrenaline rush. "We're getting closer to France now." Haibara said. "By the way Ai-kun the Japanese Police have merged with the French to help us." Megure said.

"It seems that want to dig in deeper with us." Megure said. "Why?" I asked. "The island where the stronghold is have been investigated before and the people who were sent to investigate never came back but there was one body that came back dead drifting in the sea. When the French Police retrieved it, it exploded and took four other police officers life along with it.

Since that incident they have always wanted to raid the place but were too scared to do it. When the French Police knew that we were going there they merged with us." Megure said. "Even though the French Police is here we can't be sure that we'll succeed." I said. "Don't worry, my trick will work." Kaito said. "Don't get too cocky." Hattori said. The others laughed at their argument but I didn't because I know that they're just hiding their true fear.

The plane arrived an hour past noon. Before going in the stronghold we were to plan first with the French Police. As we were going in the room Haibara grabbed me towards to the empty end of the building. "Haibara the meeting is about to start." I said getting paranoid. "Remember about the gift I was going to give you?" Haibara asked. "Give it after the meeting." I said getting annoyed. "I can't if Ran comes." Haibara said. "Why?" I asked.

"Because of this" Haibara said. After Haibara spoke she put her hands behind my head and we slowly became closer and closer until I noticed her lips were touching mine. What the hell is happening? I couldn't let go! The kiss became more passionate as Haibara pushed me back to the wall for her to put more force in her mouth. For some reason I can't push her back. It was like I wanted this. The kiss wasn't ending one bit until I heard footsteps from the corner.

"Hey Ku- WHAT THE HELL?!" Hattori shouted. When he found the both of us Haibara finally pulled back and gasped for air. I was totally paralyzed even after the kiss. "Kudo? What just happened?" Hattori forced me to answer but I have no answer. I couldn't speak at all. "He can't answer he was too shocked when I kissed him." Haibara calmly explained. "Kissed him? Why? Doesn't he like have a girlfriend?" Hattori shouted. "I did it just to thank him and Ran isn't his girlfriend yet so I can do anything as please." Haibara said. "Even though it's like that aren't they like girlfriend and boyfriend? Haven't you got any dignity?" Hattori shot at her.

"Don't worry it's just one harmless kiss." Haibara pointed out. "Harmless!? When I got here I thought you were raping him! If I didn't come by both of you are probably naked by the time someone else sees you!" Hattori said. "Idiot! I wouldn't do that here!" Haibara said. "Kudo let's go! The meeting is about to start." Hattori said. "O-okay let's go Haibara" I stuttered. I was too traumatized by that one 'harmless' kiss. While walking Haibara asked the strangest question. "So Kudo-kun did you like it?" Haibara curiously asked.

"What the hell?! Stop asking stupid questions! At this rate you'll give him a heart attack!" Hattori said. "I was just curious and don't worry I won't tell Ran." Haibara said. We entered the room in the middle of their conversation. "Ah Kudo-kun where were you? And why are you shaking?" Megure asked. "Uhm we-we-we-we got lost and Heiji just happens to pass by." I lied. "Oh okay we'll continue. As the French police were saying they'll lend us their helicopters and tanks so we can make the commotion outside while you enter secretly of course." Megure instructed.

The rest of the meeting went on as planned and the French police knew what they were doing. When the meeting ended Officer Megure told us that we have five hours left before we go because the tanks were being prepared. Since there were five hours left we were allowed to explore Paris. "So Kudo where are planning to go?" Hattori asked. "Just want a walk alone." I said. "Ok let's just meet here when we go." Hattori reminded.

I started walking in a straight path and looked at the different sights I could see. Even though it's morning I can see the sparkle of the city. Every part of Paris was peaceful. Who would have thought that near here is a headquarters of one of the most notorious underground organization out there. As I was exploring I stumbled a dark alley. Out of curiosity I went in and explored the inside of it. It was filled of pubs and fortune telling stands.

At the very end of the alley a pub was there named 'The Rotten Apple'. I went in and found only a few people inside. I don't know why but it seems that the atmosphere inside the pub was weird and different. It felt heavy inside of me it was like it was preventing me to breathe. It was like clogging my nose and mouth. As I went to the bar the people inside all started at me and gave an intoxicating look. The man stood up and said "I think you're in the wrong place." in French. It was a good thing I could clearly understand and speak French.

"Is a reason needed?" I answered back in French. The man looked intimidated and sat back down. I took up a sit in front of the bartender. "What does this handsome boy like?" the bartender said. The bartender was a woman with violet hair in her 30's. "Nothing I'm just waiting for someone." I lied. I don't even know why I'm here. "Too bad you're taken I would have kissed you right now even though you're a minor." The woman said. "Thank you so I'll just sit here." I said.

"How about some Vermouth? We also have Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Tequila and Sherry." The woman said. I didn't answer back because it was getting weird. "Oh! The silent type I recommend you to drink either Chianti, Korn or our specialty Silver Bullet." The woman said. "Who are you?" I suddenly asked without thinking. "Come upstairs." She said opening the door next to her leading to a second floor. I went upstairs and saw only a bed. When I went to face her she suddenly tackled me to the bed and kissed me hard on my lips. She prevented me to move by spreading my arms and kissing harder by the second.

She finally parted her lips from mine. "Who are you? Get away from me! What do you want?" I shouted pushing her away. "Who I am doesn't matter what I want though is you!" she said starting to kiss my neck. She kept preventing me to push hew away. I knew I can get away but I can't hurt her she's a woman. I started to panic when she's a woman. I started to panic when she tried to take off my clothes.

"Stop!" I shouted pushing her away then she fell from the bed. "How about let's make a deal. I have the blueprints of the stronghold. I'll give it to you but in return you'll be mine until we're both exhausted." She said giving a seductive look. "How did you get the blueprints? How do you even know about the stronghold?" I asked. "I know a lot of stuff so is it a deal?" the woman said. "Sorry I'm already taken by someone else." I said.

"Oh is it that brown haired girl?" the woman said. "Who are you and what have you done to Ran?!" I shouted in anger. "Take it easy she's still in her cell alive and waiting for you. Do you know every night when she sleeps she calls out your name." The woman said. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" I asked. "Because I really like you. You should thank me for suggesting to not immediately kill her." She said. "Thank you I'll just go now." I said.

"You sure you don't want to accept my offer?" she said. "Yeah, I'll just go." I said. "You really like that girl do you?" she asked. "I don't like her I love her." I said. "How lucky for her. Too bad you don't even know my name." The woman said. "Margarita...I'm right am I?" I said. "You really are smart, how did you know?" she said. "Because when I got here you asked me if I want some Vermouth. You wanted me to have some Vermouth even though you don't have one." I said. "Wow with that mistake you figured out but how did you know it was me it could have been other members." Margarita said.

"It couldn't have been Vermouth because when Vermouth portrays someone she doesn't give hints or clues. Vermouth can be another person with a new face and personality. I figured out it was you because you kept preventing yourself to offer me some Margarita even though it's this bar's specialty." I explained. "That's what I like about you. Don't worry I won't give up on you." Margarita said jumping off the window and disappearing out of sight.

I went down back to the first floor but I noticed something on the bartender's table. It was a larger parchment of paper. I took it and opened it. I got surprised at the sight of the inside of the paper. It was the blueprint of all five levels. Was this real? Did she do it on purpose or is it a trap? I didn't know what to believe but I knew one thing. It was the real blueprint. I don't know if Gin asked her to do it to help us or to help us get near to him to kill us.

I only have two hours before we go so I need to get this to the others. I ran as fast as I could and eventually I returned back to the French Police Headquarters. I contacted everyone to go back so I can show them the blueprint. At the gate I saw everyone just standing. "Hey Kudo why did you call us we have two hours left before we leave." Hattori said.

"Look what I found." I said opening the blueprint and showing it to them. "Is that the blueprints of the stronghold? How did you get it?" Kaito asked. "How I got it doesn't matter. We need to plan this. Let's go to the meeting room." I ordered. They followed me right away and went to the middle and opened the first blueprint. "According to the blueprint when we enter through the front door we'll just die because there are untouchables there. I scanned the floors and I found a air vent when we can get through and we'll immediately enter Level Five." I said.

"Level Five?" Kaito said in confusion. "According to the blueprint there are five floors that go underwater. If we manage to pass through the air vent or the front door we'll enter Level Five, The Labyrinth Entrance." I explained. "Wait! When you said labyrinth do you mean that it's a maze?" Sato asked. "Yes, don't worry I have the blueprint so we won't get lost. We shouldn't worry about Level Five we should worry about the other levels." I said. "What are the other levels?" Takagi asked. "Level Four or The Hell of Darkness, Level Three or The Bloody Cells, Level Two or The Scourging Hell and finally Level One or The Death Floor." I enumerated.

"When I was in the organization hundreds of people were sent there. The floor where they will go depends on the severity of what they did to the organization. For example if you were a threat to the they'll send you to Level One but if you were a traitor they'll probably send you to Levels ranging from one to three because they'll want you so suffer. Level Three and Four are probably for people who they kidnap or who witness their doings." Haibara explained.

"How can they maintain an underwater headquarters like that? How about air?" Jodie asked. "That's why there's a web of air vents all around it and it keeps underwater because it's made of stell that can't be destroyed by the sea's pressure." Haibara explained. "Now Officer starts the riot outside we'll sneak in by the side and enter the air vent. Once we go in we must immediately go to the center and there lies the stairs." I said.

"Okay Kudo-kun and the others prepare now. I'll inform the French Police of our new information about the stronghold. Everybody went to dress up. When everybody was finished all of us were wearing all black dresses. "Wait everybody! I'll give you the gadgets needed. All of us will carry this transmitter communicator so we can stay in touch if one is separated. All of us will also carry a smoke bomb just in case when we get caught we can escape. We also have a flare bomb for us to mark where we are if we get lost. Another gadget is this exploding ball. This isn't a toy it can cause a whole floor to explode." Agasa said handing out the gadgets to everyone.

The tanks were carried via boats to the island earlier than us. We went to the boat all ten of us who was going in to infiltrate the headquarters. Everyone's heart was now getting pumped. As the boat moves with the waves the island became closer and closer I could see the gigantic gates of the stronghold there you can also see electrical fences. The tanks were hidden in the trees.

We were closing in. We were going to land immediately. As I became closer to the organization my mind became set with one goal and that is to save Ran. Ran please just wait a little more. I came down the boat and saw that we were hidden in the trees but even though we were hidden I can clearly see the gates of the organization. Just a little more and we're going to clash.

**Author's Note: **Well that's the end of the eighth chapter please review positively! Also correct any wrong grammar please! I guess I will update after maybe after 4 days to a week? I'm not sure because my school is suspending classes so we'll have to pay for the days lost through Saturday classes. Don't forget I'm just a kid so don't complain.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 9: Level Five**


	9. Level Five

**Author's Note: **Well everybody I'm already up to my ninth chapter! I never thought I can have the attention span to do all this XD. Hope all of you review positively and don't complain. Reviews please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan. Not worth arguing with that.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"If I could be assured of your destruction, I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept my death."_

_-Conan Edogawa_

**Chapter XI: Level Five**

**Author's Note: **Remember that in this part Conan is Shinichi and Haibara is Shiho but when she is speaking its written Haibara. I did that on purpose because remember that it's Shinichi's point of view. In his view what she calls Haibara is Haibara.

**Ran's point of view**

Another dream I want to treasure...

Another nightmare I want to erase...

I want to be free.

Another day has past and I was still trapped in this own version of hell to me. I still know not what hell truly is but from what I experienced this is hell for me. My abdomen still ached from when that girl punched me. I was still momentarily paralyzed because of the pain. I had nothing to do but cry and hope. I can't sleep. Every time I sleep I have the nightmare about Shinichi being shot under a big black moon. I was always scared of that dream.

Every time I wake up from it tears are running down from my eyes. I can't stand the sight of Shinichi dead. I don't want him gone. I want him always beside me. I once lost Shinichi and I still do but I know that he'll come back someday. A world without Shinichi for me isn't a world at all. He is the only one that gives me completeness. He's the reason I wake up in this world. He's also the reason I live.

I wake up every morning wanting him by my side. I now know how stupid I've been in the past years because I just realized that I love Shinichi and want to be by his side forever. I don't know why I always kept this from him. Maybe it was because I was scared of what will his answer be but now I noticed that it was stupid to do that. If I told him before he left I may not be here right now instead he'll take me with him. I can't believe that I may not get another chance to see him again.

Footsteps suddenly came closer and closer. I tried to look up but I can only see his face covered in the shadows. "Who're you?" I asked. "Did I punch you too hard you became blind?" The person said. When I heard her voice I noticed she was a girl. "Try to sit up." She said. I did what she said. At first the pain was blinding but I was still able to do it. As I sat I got a clear view of her face. It was the woman who caused this pain. "Are you here to hurt me again?!" I said. "I just came by wanted to tell you how lucky you are." Margarita said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "They're here to rescue you." Margarita said. "Who're they?" I said. "Who else...you detective boyfriend." Margarita said. "Shinichi?! How do you know?" I said. "I saw him with the French Police. He sure loves you." She said. "Loves me?!" I said in confusion. "I seduced him. I kissed with my greatest effort but still he chose you." She said in a sad tone. "Seduced him?! Did you get him to kiss you?!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"You sound jealous. Well I have my ways of seducing a man but he was the first to refuse like that. It was my first time feeling rejected but at least I made you jealous." She said. "Jealous?! I'm not jealous! And he's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. "If I were you I would stop saying that because other girls might hear and like me seduce him." She said walking away and disappearing out of sight. A smile became revealed on my face. I calmed down because someone was rescuing me. I can't believe it. Someone who was lost came back just for me. I know that I will be rescued because it's not just anybody who will save me it was Shinichi.

Shinichi was just outside the walls of this cell coming to get me. I can now sleep without the fear of a nightmare coming back again and again because my knight and shining armour will be there when I wake up. I don't know if Margarita's story is true but it did make me jealous but I'll just as ask Shinichi myself because I trust him whole heartedly. I can't stop the excitement rushing throughout my whole body. I can't wait to touch Shinichi's warm smooth skin, feel his radiant presence that melts my heart and hear his arrogant yet soothing voice.

I can wait an eternity as long as I know he's coming back. The thought of me being by his side is slowly becoming a reality. Of all the things that I want to ask and tell him. I only really want to do one thing. That is to completely confess my true feelings for him. I want him to hear the sweet words as I tell him I love you.

* * *

**Shinichi's point of view**

Don't worry Ran I'm almost there just wait a little longer. Inspector Megure crept in front of me. "Kudo-kun everything is set. You'll be the one to give us the signal if you're ready." Megure said. "Thank you, Inspector." I said. I gathered the others as they went down the boat. "Everybody we still have one problem." I said. "You don't know what level Ran will be." Hattori said. "Then we have no choice but to interrogate a guard or soldier inside the stronghold." Hattori suggested.

"Okay, I'll just repeat that we'll enter beside the stronghold." I repeated. "Wait how will we enter with those metal gates in the way?" Takagi asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Haibara said. "No kind of" Takagi said. "They'll have an open fire and blow the gates away." I said with a grin. "Then what are we still doing here let's go!" Sato said.

"Inspector! Let's go" I shouted waving at him as a sign. "Men you heard that! Get the tanks information and start an open fire!" Megure ordered. "Inspector the blueprint has been uploaded in the computer. Guide us through the communicator. We'll be getting in place and we'll enter as sonn as the gates collapse and goes to rumble." I explained. Everybody headed to the other side of the island. Their black colour coding made a very good camouflage. They huddled up in the bushes and waited for the slightest destruction of the gates in front of us.

The silence grew upon them as they anxiously wait for every waking second that comes. A loud explosion sounded of from the other side of the island. It started everyone though. The ground was shaking because each explosion came one after another. "Kudo-kun the walls!" Sato said pointing at the wall. Visible cracks became revealed to the cement walls. The cracks became greater at numbers as every seconds goes on. We started to be ready because the walls were coming to its limit.

The walls came falling in into the ground. As planned they rushed inside as the walls came down. Everybody kept up with each other even Professor was catching up with everyone. "There's the air vent!" I pointed to the air vent in the wall. When Agasa got close to the air vent he got his screwdriver and took off the screws so we can get in the air vent. The open fire of the tanks kept continuing while the ground kept shaking because of the explosions.

I went in first because I'll lead them through where we'll exit in the air vents. The others went in one by one when I was inside the air vent. Even inside the air vent I can feel the explosions made by the tanks because the air vent was also shaking with every explosion that occurred. "It's really dark in here are you sure Kudo-kun that we can get out of here?" Takagi asked.

"Don't worry, Inspector will guide me through where I'll go." I said. "Okay then let's go." Takagi said. "Hello, Inspector?" I tested the headset. "Oh Kudo-kun everything's going as planned and the stronghold let some sharpshooters but they failed." Megure said. "Okay, now tell me how to get in the room next to the room where the untouchables are." I said through the headset.

"Based on the blueprint you just go straight then go right the time you see an intersection. After you go right the second exit is the one. There's quite a distance at the point where you turn and when you reach the second air vent exit." Megure said. "Okay thanks. I'll call you if we get lost." I said. "Okay, we'll continue to attack here and when you get her we'll come and get you then retreat." Megure said signing off. "Okay everyone behind me. I started to move while the others followed behind me.

We crawled for about ten minutes and we found the intersection. "Okay we'll turn right." I told everybody. I turned right and we crawled in a straight line while crawling the shaking still couldn't stop. I imagined what was happening outside but I didn't to see it. As we turned right I immediately saw the first vent. I crawled faster to see what was below us. When I peaked I saw that the untouchables were below us.

They were in a veranda at the side of a large room. They were in their shooting stance. It was like their waiting for us to come in. They weren't talking at all. One small noise from us might lead them to noticing us. I signaled the others to crawl quietly. I started crawling in the same direction. Quite a few minutes have passed since I've passed the first air vent exit. For walking quite a while I finally saw the second air vent exit.

Reaching it I first took a look if the cost was clear. As I looked down I saw nothing but a long narrow hallway. "Everybody, it's time to go down." I told everyone. I unscrewed the air vent door and went down in the hallway. The others followed me. "So where are we now?" Haibara said. "Wait, I'll call Inspector...Hello, Inspector?" I called out in the microphone on the headset.

"Kudo-kun, are you out of the air vent?" Megure replied. "Yes, I see an intersection right ahead of us. Where is the entrance to Level Four?" I asked. "Well judging from where you are now you're quite far away from the entrance. About the intersection turn right." Megure said. "Okay" I replied back. "Let's turn right here in the intersection." I told the others. Everybody followed me and went forward. When the intersection was in front of us we turned right. When I took one step at the right part of the intersection and it suddenly closed.

The walls surrounding us started to move on its own. When it stopped moving I looked around and saw that the intersection is gone in fact we suddenly faced a dead end with no opening except the one behind us. I froze in shock in what just what happened. "W-what just happened?" Agasa asked looking at his surroundings. "This isn't just an ordinary labyrinth." Kaito said. "It's a changing one" Kaito continued. "But we have the blueprint right?" Takagi said. "Wait, I'll look." I said. I took out the blueprint in my backpack. I looked at the blueprint and saw the letters ACS. "ACS" I said out loud. "Automatic Channelling Security" Haibara said. "So that's why it keeps changing because it knows were here." Hattori said.

"If that's the true than how are we able to get to Level Four?" Takagi asked. "Isn't it obvious? The sensing mechanism only detects if someone intrudes but it can't determine if it's a member of the organization or a real intruder." Hattori said. "Meaning there is a way for the member of the organization to get to the entrance without going through this labyrinth." Kaito said.

"If that is true how are we still able to find the trick?" Sato said. "There are two ways to find the trick. First is to scan the blueprint if there is anything suspicious and second is to spit up and really to find the entrance." Hattori said. "Hattori's right but I see nothing suspicious among the blueprints meaning we should split up and somehow find a pattern and find the exit." I said.

"We'll split into three groups of three. First group are me, Haibara and Professor. Second group Kaito, Officer Sato and James Black. Third group is Hattori, Officer Takagi, Jodie-san and Akai." I said. "Okay so our main objective is find the entrance to Level Four." Jodie said. "Not only that. When you find the entrance near there is a box. I don't know that box or anything inside it but maybe inside it is a switch that stops ACS." I said.

"So we have two main objectives. First is to find the entrance and second is to see if there is a switch that turns off ACS." Kaito said. "If ACS is turned we can now easily go to the entrance and go to Level Four." I said. "Wait how can we easily get to the entrance if you're the only one who can talk to Inspector and has the blueprint?" James said. "I was just getting there. All of us have a communicator that makes each of us able to speak with. I'll ask to locate your group in Inspector's computer and he'll tell me where you must turn then I'll tell you what he says." I explained.

"Wait why can't he just tell us the direction? If we're seen in his computer he can surely see how the walls change." Sato said. "Yes we are seen as little dots moving in his computer but the output of the walls there aren't moving meaning in the computer the little dots can pass through the walls in the computer." I explained. "So there the output there is only to see the default positions of the wall not when they change." Jodie said.

"Since everything's been planned why don't we start to split up now?" Shuuichi said. "Okay, let's go just contact anyone if someone faces trouble." I said. We started to move the opportunity to turn Hattori's group took the opportunity to turn there. "We'll turn right now don't worry I'll contact you if we find out something." Hattori said. There were two groups left. We walked a little more for us to turn." Kaito said. We took our separate ways and walked slowly. "Kudo-kun what if there is no switch to deactivate ACS?" Haibara said. "If that happens I'll handle it myself and find the trick how the members of the organization get through this labyrinth." I said.

I need to be faster or else we won't get her in time. I still don't know what level she is but I really have enough confidence in her that she too won't give up as I do because we love each other even if she doesn't know it. How do I get out of here faster? Every turn just makes it more confusing. With every second being wasted we also wastes hope. There I figured that this labyrinth isn't to make someone lost...it's to make intruder lose hope. To lose every ounce of hope they have.

**Author's Note: **Well that's the end hope you like it! Reviews people and by the way if there's any part you're confused put it in the reviews and I'll answer you.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 10: Countdown to the Pendulum**


	10. Countdown to the Pendulum

**Author's Note: **Congratulations to the readers and to myself because we're up to a tenth chapter! Please reviews! Again I still encourage you to correct any grammatical errors. I'm currently only focusing to finish this two part story but I'm thinking to finish this Part one then go on to do a Fairy Tail story then do Part two. Don't worry I'm only just planning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan so please don't tell anybody I own it!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_I'm not fighting because I think I can win. I'm fighting because I have to win."_

_-Ichigo Kurosaki_

**Chapter X: Countdown to the Pendulum**

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to say. I would just like to remind that Shinichi and Haibara are in their old body.

**Kaito's point of view**

A labyrinth is just an illusion to cover up something more, something big and something dangerous. For now I may seem lost but somehow this will all connect and fid the exit to this level and an entrance to a new level. "Kaito-kun did you figure something out?" Sato asked. "Sorry officer but up to now we're still lost and dead blind to see the entrance." I said. "Uhm Kaito-kun I realized that you're making a map of the corners we've turned." James said.

"Yeah but still I sense nothing suspicious about the labyrinth. I also see no pattern of all kinds." I said. The others became quiet and just followed me. I've turned for a couple of times and still I see nothing. "Damn it! I can't figure it out! I'm so useless!" I shouted. "Is this how your kind does if they can't do a thing?" Sato asked. "Our kind?" I said in confusion. "You know...like Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun. The kind where they have such superb deducting skills." Sato said.

"Well not everyone because some acts cool and remain calm." I explained. 'Well us police have it differently." Sato said. "How differently?" I curiously asked. "How would you feel if not only we didn't solve the case but someone whom you don't know solves it and disgraces your name?" Sato said smiling. "Wow, I didn't know that's how police officers feel. I'm sorry." I sincerely said.

"Don't worry we actually would want to thank you because of people like we forced to do better and exceed from what we can use to do." Sato said. "So we make you stronger." I said. "In a way yes." Sato said. Everyone became quiet after the conversation and kept following me. We turned several times and still I wasn't able to find a trick to go straight to the entrance. I even started to think that the only way to go to the entrance is just out of pure luck.

Even though I thought of that I knew that the headquarters can't make something out of pure luck. "Can't we just blast through walls we've been going in circles, going through straight lines, going through two dead ends then finding a way and going through zigzags?" Sato said gloomily. Then an idea suddenly struck me. "Turning, circles, lines, zigzags!" I shouted in delight.

"What?!" James said. "Didn't you notice the ways of us turning? It may not have been in order but we can rearrange it." I said. "What do you mean?" Sato said. "The ways we turn are like letters. When we turn to circles it meant O. Another turn to a new direction meant C. After that we found two dead ends and found one way it meant K. The zigzag meant S. If we combined all letters it means..." I said. "Clocks!" Sato and James said in unison.

"Even though we found out what it was saying how does it have to do with getting out of here?" James said. "It means we find a turn that doesn't match the clock pattern. The clock means we must find a turn that leads to another turn which takes a clockwise pattern." I explained. "Then we can easily find it with the map you made of every turn we've turned. We just have to find a way that doesn't follow the clock pattern." James said.

"I took out my pocket book and try to find a strange hallway. "Found it!" I shouted in joy. "Where?" Jodie asked. "Here look at this. This turn is supposed to be a L but another turn appears beside it. If we turn there we might find the exit." I said. "Then where's the turn?" James asked. "It's not far from here come just follow me." I told them. I led the way to the strange turn and kept following the hallway and following the clockwise pattern. After a few minutes there I found a suspicious hallway.

It was different than the others because there were lit torches hanged on the walls. "Well that clearly says something." Sato said. "Come let's go." I told them and followed the torch lit hallway. An eerie feeling built up inside my body as we went in deeper. When the hallway ended there in front of us is the gate of the entrance to level four.

* * *

**Shinichi's point of view**

"So Kudo-kun has you found anything yet?" Haibara asked. "Nothing except the clock message and the way to the entrance." I replied. "Do you think they found out about the clock pattern?" Haibara asked. "On the other two groups are Kaito and Heiji. With them there they should have probably solved it as I did." I said.

"If that's true then are they at the entrance?" Agasa said. "Judging from where we turned Hattori and me are the farthest while the closest is Kaito. He's probably there by now." I said. The communicator in my jacket suddenly started beeping. I got it and realized it was Kaito. "Kaito?!" I said through the mini microphone. "Everybody I'm at the entrance right now. You probably don't nedd me to deactivate ACS because Kudo and Hattori should have already know how to get here but there's a problem.

I noticed it because the lock on the gate is similar to the design of the switch." Kaito said. "What are you saying? You see the switch?" I replied. "Yes I see it but it's inside a long room beside the gate. The room's too suspicious because the switch is at the opposite side of the room. It might be a trap."  
Kaito explained. "Than just wait for us we'll be right there. You too Hattori rush over to where Kaito is." I ordered. "Sure" Hattori said. "Okay well wait here." Kaito said cutting the connection. "Kudo-kun do you think they'll be fine?" Haibara said.

"Of course. They have Kaito who's a magnificent magician and Hattori who's a Kendo master. You won't ever have to worry about them." I said. "Are you sure we should go down I mean Ran can be on any level." Agasa said. "She's impossible to be on this floor because her name is written in the death list. People on the death list are treated with care until it's their turn to die." Haibara said.

I checked the situation outside. "Hello? Inspector?" I said. "Kudo-kun" Megure said. "What's happening?" I asked. "Well I don't think the organization sees us as a threat because they just keep sending out tanks that fire but the intensity of the ammo is fairly weak. Their like making the tank as a shield." Megure said. So they must have found out we've infiltrated the organization. "Okay, Inspector just keeps doing that and I'll contact you again." I said hanging up. "Okay, Haibara, Professor let's go to where Kaito is." I told them. They followed me without hesitation and went where the exit and entrance lies.

* * *

**Kaito's point of view**

"Should I really go in there?" I told the others. "You better not because it's obvious that it's a trap." Sato said. "Wait, I'll try something. Everybody stand back." I told them. I took out a handkerchief and rolled it into a ball. After I turned it into a ball I threw it as hard as I can in the direction of the switch. At first I thought nothing will happen but before the handkerchief fell to the ground two large sharp pendulums came swinging out of nowhere. All of us gasped in shock.

"T-that could have been me."I strutted. After the handkerchief has been slashed in half the pendulum returned to some hole and became hidden again. "Now what do we do?!" Sato screamed. "Let's just wait for them. We must not be intimidated. Fear of something is fear increasing itself. Don't let it consume you." I advised. "Let's all stay calm, sit here and wait for the." James said. "That's the only reasonable choice we have for now." I said.

We did as James. We just quietly sat and wait for them. Is there a way for this obstacle to be passed? Pull yourself together Kaito. You're the son of the greatest magician on Earth. There's got to be a trick here. I just need to find it out. As we sat a footstep became heard behind. The sound of a gun loading also became heard. I turned and saw a man in a black dress pointing his gun at us. "How lucky am I to find rats here." The man said.

I stood up and looked at his face fearless. "Do you honestly think you can kill us right now?" I grinned. "My, look how confident are you." He said. "You know why we're here right?" I asked. "Yeah or maybe not. I really thought there were more of you." He said. "Oh it's just only us. It only takes three to take this stronghold down." I bluffed. "Too bad I'll kill you right now." He said. "Excuse but may I ask something?" I said. "What?" he said. "Do you believe in magic?" I said.

"Screw magic! I don't even know what it is." He said. "Then let me let you experience this first hand." I said snapping my fingers. As I snapped my fingers I became unseen because of the smoke. He shot his gun in surprise but before he could shoot again I constricted his neck with a string. He froze because he might die if he made a single move. "How did you get behind me?" he said shaking. 'Sorry a magician never reveals his secret." I said. He gave out a loud hard laugh. From his looks it's like he changed from one man to another.

"Even if you kill me do you think it will save your comrades?" he said giving off a devious look. "What?! I thought you don't know that we were the only ones who came here!" Sato shouted. "Officer no!" I shouted seeing right through his plan. He laughed as if he won something. "Why are you laughing?" Sato asked. "Good thing there's someone stupid enough for me to confirm that there are more of you!" he laughed.

"I-I-I gave us away." Sato said crumbling in fear. "Don't worry Sato-san. He can't give away that information if he's here." James comforted. "Doubt it. Well you see I'm bugged and as of right not they will control the walls individually to trap them and finish off their lives." He said deviously. "What!? Cut off your transmitters!" I shouted. "Too late they're already moving." He said. "Damn it! How do I get them to stop moving the walls independently?" I ordered. "My, my I think you already know the answer." He said.

"So either way we really need to pass those pendulums." I sadly said. "In other words one of you has to die hahahaha." He laughed. Anger blinded me and I pulled the string and he immediately fainted. "Kaito-kun!" James shouted. "Don't worry he didn't die I just blocked his nerves making him numb and unconscious." Kaito explained. "So who's going there? It can't only be one of us." Sato said. "I'm going in." I said boldly. "No Kaito-kun! If you die we might not succeed." Sato said. "Sorry officer but we need someone who's fast enough to pass through the pendulums and not get hurt until he pulss the switch." I sadly said.

"Wait if you can get through the pendulums why can't you go back unhurt?" Sato asked. "Because there are also pendulums that come out vertically if you pull the switch you won't be coming out alive. It can only be m—." I stopped when I felt a shock of pain in my back that instantly paralyzed me. "James-san!" Sato shouted. James tackled Sato and punched her back making her paralyzed. My vision was becoming blurrier by the second.

"Wh-why?" I desperately said. "Sorry Kaito-kun and Sato-san. I can't let Kaito-kun waste his life. You're too young. There are still things you haven't seen or experience. If you died many will be devastated. You too Sato-san. If you die you'll leave your loved one here all alone and I can't let that happen. I'm the only one suited for this. I have no family to mourn for me unlike you so please tell to the others and the FBI without them my life couldn't have been completed. Tell them I'm contented and happy. Goodbye Sato-san and Kaito-kun." He said giving his final smile.

I couldn't stop him. I feel so helpless. "No!-no! I forced to scream. He didn't stop. He kept walking and started to prepare. He stretched his legs and took of his jacket. He positioned himself and stared straight. "No! No! James-san!" Sato screamed starting to cry. He was dedicated to not stop. He paused to get some air and then he started to take off. He was so fast than I could imagine. I looked inside the room and saw James dodging the first two pendulums.

He was so close at the switch. As he held his hand to the switch a pendulum swung and his foot. I saw blood but still he stood up and ran. He began limping and reached the switch. He pulled the switch. The reaction of the switch to the walls was faster that I though because the walls started to change. I looked back and tried to hope if James can return safely. As I turned I saw him smiling towards us. What was he doing?! Run! There I saw the pendulums that swung vertically. "James-san look out!" I shouted. He ignored me and still smiled. The pendulums slashed James body. Blood filled the room but still to his last ounce of breath he smiled.

**Author's Note: **Well that's my first doing a dying scene hope you like it. Reviews please! Again remember to correct wrong grammar!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 11: Level Four**


	11. Level Four

**Author's Note: **Yahoo! Eleventh chapter celebration! ^_^ I really never thought I could reach ten chapters and above. I originally planned for only eight chapters but if I do that it would be too short and lacks too much detail. I won't be the type of author that makes a fanfic and leaves it unfinished and then makes another one again. Again remember to correct any grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or any manga that Gosho Aoyame made. Including the character!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"We fear that which we cannot see... we respect that which we cannot see... thus the blade will be wielded."_

_-Anonymous (from Bleach episode 1)_

**Chapter XI: Level Four**

**Author's Note: **I'm still remembering you to know that Shinichi and Haibara have restored to their former body.

**Shinichi's point of view**

"What's happening?! The walls have been changing two times in a row right now." I said. "Maybe they pulled the switch?" Agasa said. "Maybe but if they pulled the switch the walls are just to change once not twice. Something happened to Kaito's group. Come let's go the walls are back to normal. I'll call Inspector to connect to Hattori's communicator and lead them to the entrance." I said.

I pulled the microphone closer to my mouth and called Inspector. "Inspector! I have no time to explain. Connect to Hattori's communicator and lead them to the entrance to Level Four." I said. "Wait I thought I could connect to you?" Megure said. "I installed a device there that conncets you to Hattori of the others just in case something like this happens." I explained.

"Wait how do I connect?" Megure asked. "Just click the dot representing Hattori in the monitor using the mouse and you'll instantly connect. Okay goodbye Inspector I'll still handle something." I said hanging up. "Follow me Professor we'll need to be there as fast as possible." I ordered. They followed me without saying a word. Kaito what happened? You better be alright when I get there. 'Kudo-kun what do you think happened?" Haibara asked me. "I don't know but I'm sure that a fight is going or something forced Kaito to pull the switch." I said.

"Wait I thought to get to the switch you must past an obstacle. Did they get through there?" Haibara said. "They did get through but I wish nobody got hurt." I said. "Are we getting closer to them?" Haibara said. "Yes just a couple of turns." I said. We kept a fast pace to get there faster. We were getting so close I feel it. On the next turn we saw Sato and Kaito laying on the floor ahead of us. "Kaito! Sato-san!" I shouted.

Haibara's eyes widened at the sight of it. We rushed to them and saw tears falling on both of them. "What happened?" I said. "Sorry Shinichi we couldn't stop him. It's my entire fault." Kaito said wiping his tears lying on the floor. "Why?" I said. Kaito didn't reply he just pointed the room next to the gates. I went to the room and looked. A terrifying sight covered my eyes. I wanted to shout but it won't come out. My body became weak and I fell kneeling to the ground. What a sight I couldn't forget. I saw James lying on the floor with his back on the wall. Blood filled the floor.

Two giant pendulums were stuck inside James' body. Despite his pain a faint feeling inside me tells he died a happy man. There he was dead and not moving but still he gave off a smile that gives hope to whoever sees it. It's like his goodbye to us. With his expression I knew he never regretted anything. For me he died not as a man who sacrificed himself but a man who is a hero.

I still looked at his face kneeling on the ground. Tears fell from my eyes without me noticing I couldn't help it. Haibara peeked at the room and had the same expression as me when I first caught sight of it. I looked at the shaking Haibara and took her in my arms. "It's alright. He died a hero." I said with Haibara tightly in my arms. "This is my entire fault." Haibara cried. "No it's not! Don't think that way! None of this is your fault so stop blaming yourself." I encouraged her.

"Come stand." I said and she followed. "This is truly shocking." Agasa said behind us. Haibara and I went to treat Kaito and Sato. "Sorry Shinichi. I can't move because my body became paralyzed from when James hit me in the back before he went into the room." Kaito said trying to cheer up. "I'm sorry Kudo-kun we really tried to stop him." Sato apologized. "Don't worry he went in there knowing what will happen to him." I said.

"Kudo!" a voice shouted behind me. I turned and saw it was Hattori and the others. "Hattori glad to see you." I murmured. "Whatt happened you look down?" Hattori asked. "Sato-san! Why are you like that?" Takagi asked. She didn't reply instead she kept her head down. "Sato-san?!" Takagi said. "Wait where's James?" Shuuichi asked. I desperately sighed and pointed the room next to the gate. Sato still kept quiet.

Jodie screamed so loud it made my ear ring but she couldn't help it. After seeing her boss like that it would be better if she was to be left alone. Shuuichi just bowed and showed his last respects. Hattori just stared at the body and looked away. "So in the end he died saving us." Hattori sadly said. "Wait, what do you mean saving us?" Jodie said still crying.

"Can't you see the only place with no blood is the switch meaning when he died he was holding the switch. A while ago the walls changed two times. The first time was for trying to corner us and the second time was to change it back to normal. James must be the one who turned it off." Hattori sadly said. "So that's why he smiled. I never thought that I'd see a man who would smile at his own death." Shuuichi said.

"Sato-san, Kaito can you now walk?" I asked. "Yeah I know what you're thinking." Kaito said standing up. Sato also stood up just like Kaito. "Everybody get ready it's time to enter Level Four." I said. "Wait just give me a couple of minutes." Jodie said wiping her tears. We understood her and just let her alone. "Kudo come don't worry he never had any regerts about doing this with me." Shuuichi said. I followed him and the both of us went to comfort Jodie. "Uhm Jodie-san don't worry he never had any regret about doing this." I said.

"I know but this is too much." Jodie said starting to cry. "Jodie-san there was something James-san wanted to say to you before he died." Kaito suddenly said appearing behind us. "What?!" Jodie said. "Before he entered he told us to tell you and the whole FBI that his life wasn't complete without you. He had no regrets. He told us his story about not having a family but I think his real family is you and the FBI." Kaito concluded.

Jodie collapsed to Shuuichi's shoulders and tears began to fall again. "Jodie-san I know this must be hard but if we don't accomplish our mission his death will be in vain." I said. "I understand." Jodie said. "Kudo! The gates opened." Hattori said. I went to the gate and saw a staircase going deep below I couldn't see the stairs end because it's nothing but darkness. I took out my flashlight and painted and pointed it directly down the stairs but still I see no end to it.

"Okay let's go. Let's not get stuck to what's happened in the past." I said. They didn't reply but they nod their heads. I took the lead and went down first. I ordered the others to take out their flash lights as I did. Time flew by but still the stairs was still going down. "Is there no end to this hell of darkness? I can barely see anything." Kaito said. "There it is! Look ahead!" I shouted. The others pointed their flash lights below and saw the stairs had ended.

"*sigh* After the stairs the hallway is next. The name of this level really sticks to it." Takagi said. "I don't really get this level. In the blueprints this floor is empty. Nothing is written there but two boxes. I don't even get it." I said. "Two boxes?" Hattori asked. "Just two big boxes with an in between space in the middle." I said. "Maybe we'll encounter it along the way." Kaito said. As we walked I heard a faint sound.

"Everybody stop! Did you hear that?" I asked. "I thought I heard a faint cling but I thought it was only my imagination." Hattori said. "Let's ignore that and look at the problem." Kaito said. "Problem?" Takagi said. "Didn't you notice? Wherever you point your flashlight you see no end. We're like a blind mouse in the middle of the desert right now." Kaito said. "Let's not focus on that let's just go straight." I said.

"Jodie-san are you now okay?" Kaito suddenly brought up. "Yeah, I've calmed down a little bit." Jodie said. "That's good to know." Kaito said. "How about you Sato-san? You haven't said a word since I saw you." Takagi said. "Oh sorry it's just I felt so helpless back then If I could just stand at that time I could have saved him. Sato said. "I also felt that way but in the end we really couldn't stop him because he chose that path with his own free will." Kaito said.

Another sound broke the tension of the conversion. This time is was louder than the last time. "Everybody be on guard! Something's coming." I said out loud. I don't know what it is but I know it will be bad. "My, my look what do we have here." A voice from the darkness said. "Where are you?!" I shouted. "Why? Afraid of the dark I presume. Hahaha" It said. "Show yourself you coward!" I said. "Well it's a good thing that you don't have officials with you. We can kill you now with delight." The voice said.

"Officials?!" I asked. "If people here with officials by their side it means we can't kill them. The opposite goes for the people who don't have one. Well too bad I really wanted to kill that girl but I can't." The voice said. "Girl?! Who's that girl?" I asked. "I don't know but she was unconscious when she came here. She must have done something really bad because she was sent to level one The Death Floor. Hahaha." The voice said.

"Kudo-kun it must have been Ran." Haibara said. "Where's the exit?" Kaito shouted. "How about I show you something else." The voice said. Random voices surrounded us as if they were ganging up on us. "What's happening?! I hear voices surrounding us yet when I point my flashlight I see no one." Sato shouted. "Ignore them just me ahead!" I shouted. I ran as fast we could but still the voices followed. "Ahhh!" Sato shouted. I looked behind and saw no traces of Sato.

"Where's Sato-san! Sa-," Takagi said. "They got Takagi!" Agasa shouted. We disappeared on by one like a bubble. I got to my knees and lost hope. What's happening? Where are we? What's happening!? Something grabbed my elbow and pulled me with such force. I couldn't fight back because I can't see anything. Another thing grabbed my shoulder and leg. It was as if I was being swallowed by a monster. The only thing I can say was "Ran, I'm sorry."

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. It was because of the homework my teachers kept giving. Tests are also pouring everyday so I really have minimum time to do this. Sorry again. Reviews please!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 12: Silver Lining, A Ray of Hope**


	12. Silver of Lining, A Ray of Hope

**Author's Note: **Hello! I have so many things to say right now. First is that I'm so sorry for updating so late. So many things happened in the past month. We had our tests and my grandfather died so I didn't have the time to update my fanfiction. Second is thank you for the people who understand why I didn't update. Let's have a big hand for my twelfth chapter! Still have a long way to go! Just stay tuned to my fanfic and to my upcoming fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, understand?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_The sky, the one that colours and engulfs the world is its duty."_

_-Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)_

**Chapter XII: Silver Lining, a Ray of Hope**

**Author's Note: **Remember the flow of the story up to this chapter.

**Shinichi's point of view**

I could see a faint light slowly becoming closer to me. I couldn't move any part of my body. I didn't know if it was a dream or am I just dead...yes...

...death is yet another great adventure...

...but is it true or just another fantasy of mine? The light grew closer and closer. I started being blinded by its rays of light. Is this a sign of hope? Will this help survive and also help the others? The light slowly devoured my body I thought of fighting it but something inside me made me trust it for some reason. I gave myself in and was devoured be its light. I expected that inside the light was nothing but blinding light. I was proven wrong because inside it was nothing I ever imagined. I saw a new world. A peaceful and beautiful view caught my eye.

I realized that I could now move. I looked around and realized that I was like in a stranded island. I saw the clear beautiful view of the ocean behind me and saw the breath taking sight of the mountains in front of me. What am I doing here? How did I get here? I irritably looked around because I was lost and can't find my way back. All I could hear was the waves of the ocean. Other than that I couldn't hear anything left. Even like that the silence seemed soothing. After being in a warzone this place felt like a paradise. How tempting it was to be here but I must do my other mission and that is to rescue the other including Ran.

I've already lost one member and I don't ever want to experience that pain again. Loosing someone dear to you felt like killing yourself so I don't want to experience it again the same goes for the others. Looking for a way out I heard a voice singing at the top of its voice. I tried to look around but I couldn't find it. I left the beach and looked around. I could still hear it clearly. I followed directly without hesitation. I finally found it, the source. It was a girl wearing an all white dress. She was on the edge of the cliff singing. For some reason I kind of recognized who it was. "Excuse me?" I asked.

She stopped singing and turned around. It was Ran. "Ran?! Is that you?" I asked. She slowly walked towards me and put her right hand into my left cheek. I became speechless when she just looked at me with her innocent smile. Such awkwardness built inside me. Inside me I just wanted this moment to last. "Ran are we dead?" I asked out of curiosity. "No" she simply replied not letting go of my cheek. "Then where are we?" I asked. "I don't know." She said. "Are you even Ran?" I asked. "You should have known from the moment I touched you if I was the real Ran." She said. "You're right what a stupid question to ask. Then what are we doing here." I said. "Even though I don't know how I got here, I know why I'm here." She said.

"Why?" I said. "Well you see I'm only a part of Ran that's here to guide you." She said. "Wait a part of Ran?" I said. "You know there are certain parts of a person's personality. Ran has a brave part, shy part and scared part." She explained. "What part are you?" I asked. She leaned closer to my face. "The part that's madly in love with you." She said diving into my lips for a kiss. I didn't resist instead I gave in to her. "That's enough for now." She said pulling away. "So you said you've here to guide me." I said.

"I am, just follow your heart." She said holding tightly to my hands. My eyes began to be covered by a bright light again. I noticed that she disappeared. I couldn't see anything but light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was inside a large room tied to a stretcher. I looked around and saw the others in the same situation as me. I thanked God they were okay but I still need to escape this. My arms and legs are both incapable of moving. I needed a way out fast.

I realized that the others were unconscious. I didn't even think of screaming because the persons who brought us here might hear me. I tried getting out using brute force but I only ended up getting hurt.. "Kudo?" Hattori said waking up in the stretcher next to me. "Hattori good you're awake." I said. "Were alive?" he asked. "Yes, don't fantasize, help me get this off so I can help us get the exploding gum from my pocket." Hattori said. "Exploding gum?" I said.

"When we came to rescue you Professor also gave us gadgets and this is one of it." Hattori explained. Hattori successfully took out the exploding gum and amazingly he threw it in mid air and drop inside his mouth. He chewed and spat directly to the metal cup chaining on my left hand. It did a minor explosion but it worked like a charm. My left arm was completely free after the explosion. I reached to Hattori's pocket and got another three sticks of exploding gum.

After exploding every metal cup that was putting me down I was free. "Hattori, wait here I'll go and find the key." I said. I ran towards the door and looked outside. I saw the guard on duty asleep on his chair. On his belt I saw the keys. I knew that one of those must unlock the metal cups that keep us tied down. I quietly approached the guard and got the keys. I returned back to room and tried each key to one of the metal cups. When I found the one I called everybody to wake up. I unlocked them from each of their stretcher.

"I thought it was the end back there." Kaito sighed. "It was a good thing you woke up earlier than us." Sato said in relief. "There's no time to have a conversation we must get out of here right now or else we're busted." I said. "Wait right we don't even know where we are." Kaito said. "Don't' worry I think I have a faint idea of where are we. Remember when I said that the blueprint for this level is kind of weird. I told you that in the blueprints there are two big boxes. I think those boxes are rooms that controlled the thing that attacked us." I explained.

"So we're in those rooms that you told us?" Jodie asked. "Yes, there is a high chance we're in there. So follow me." I ordered. They didn't ask anymore and just followed what I said. Getting out of here was not really hard because the hallway was really straight forward and didn't have much turns. There were many doors but we didn't even think of going in. Our one goal was to find a way out. A door faced us at the end of the hallway. A strange feeling emitted from the door. I slowly got my hand at the door knob. When I opened the door I realized it was a control room of something because the room was surrounded by machines with many button, switches and levers.

In the middle was a big throne-like chair. The head controller must be the one who sit there. "Hey look another door." Takagi said pointing the door at the left side of the room. I also suddenly realized a big rectangular window at the front. I couldn't see anything on the other side of the window. Nothing but darkness.

"Intruders!" a man shouted behind us. We looked behind and saw him pointing a gun at us. "Excuse me, if you don't want to die horribly right now why you don't return to your stretchers and die but not in a painful way. If you ask me I wouldn't care because either way we'll kill you." The man confidently said. "Haibara! Duck!" I shouted kicking the ball directly to the man's face. The kick immediately knocked him down. "Nice kick" Haibara complimented.

"Do you really think that would knock me down?" the man said lying on the floor "Y-y-your still conscious? How?" I said surprised. "Surprised are you. Well that kick really did a number on me, too bad I don't have human skin." The man said standing. "Not human skin? Then what is it made from?" I asked. "Well it looks like human skin but its components are 100% iron." He said smirking at us. "Iron skin?" That's impossible!" I shouted..

"Kudo, this is one of this organizations experiment. Assuming he has one means he's an ex-convict. I can't believe that the organization has gone this low." Haibara said. "Wow, judging from your words you used to work here." The man said. "I once work here but I got sick of its ways." Haibara said. "Me, I used to hate them but since they made me like this I've learn to love them." The man said twisted smiling at us.

"Wait answer us. Are you the one who attacked us in the darkness?" I asked. "Yes, got a problem with that?" the man said. "Yes I do." I said kicking again a ball to his face. This time his face didn't move an inch. In fact he didn't even move when the ball hit him. The man smiled deviously and charged with all his got at us. "Everybody take cover." I ordered. The order wasn't needed because he was after me. "I'm going to rip you to shreds!" he swore. I ran towards the chair and went above it.

As the man came close to tackling me I used the chair to jump high and leap over the man. Landing to the ground the man grabbed my leg and threw me to the window. The window shattered but it wasn't a window. It was a monitor because when it shattered wires came out of the glass. Blood rushed behind my back. The pain was blinding me. Without thinking I took the wire dangling beside me.

As the man jumped I forced the wire inside his mouth. He twitched in pain. I saw his mouth getting burned. He suddenly fell to the floor and knew that I killed him. I got to the floor limping. "I'm sorry you got to see that." I said. "We're all here knowing we'll kill someone." Sato said. "Let's get out of here." I said. I led them to the door. When I opened I saw a hallway leading to a gate like in a Level Five. It was probably the entrance to Level Three.

I walked through that door with y dignity inside me yet I feel no ounce of humanity. I felt it disappeared when I took one's life. I had no choice. He was gonna kill us why not do it to him first? But still he's still human, no matter how evil he is, did he really deserve it? The deeper we go inside this stronghold the faster darkness spreads within us. I don't know if it will consume us before we get Ran. What bothers me the most was when I killed the man somewhere deep inside me was happy.

**Author's Note: **That's the end of the chapter hope you liked it! Stay tuned to what will happen next because starting now I will update weekly as promise hoping that there must be nothing happening in my life that will prevent me from updating. Again sorry for the two weeks leaving you clueless. Reviews everybody!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 13: Level Three **


	13. Level Three

**Author's Note:** Hello again everybody! I present to you the thirteenth chapter of my epic fanfiction. Hope you will like it because I poured my heart and soul writing it. Let's also celebrate because my birthday is two days away! Just finishing this fanfic is a great gift to me. I'm already one year older! Reviews everybody don't forget! Make reviews as a gift for me!

**Disclaimer: **Would give the birthday boy some slack? I don't own Detective Conan or any part of it.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_The me of that time who holds the biggest possibilities shall come soon."_

_-Future Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)_

**Chapter XIII: Level Three**

**Author's Note: **I'm just reminding you that the current flow is that Shinichi and Haibara returned to their original form. The story arc that's happening right now is the West Imperial Stronghold seize. I you weren't able to read the other chapters please don't read this because you won't understand it much.

**Shinichi's point of view**

Having killed a man something inside me changed or to be honest woke up. Yes, the instance I killed the man something deep inside me woke up. It was faint but growing. Is this madness growing inside me? I tried to for the moment forget or ignore what was happening to me and focus to rescuing Ran. The gates to Level Three were now in front of us. This time a switch wasn't necessary to open the gate.

Despite the gate being large there's a smaller door within it and it's opened. I took a peeked at it and saw that it was like last time. It wasn't as dark as the last time. The passageway going down this time was dimly lit. Though dimly lit I can still see the end of the stairway. "Come on, let's go" I said. I led the group downwards. As we go down I can hear water droplets falling down. The stairs itself are slippery wet. "Why is it so wet in here?" I complained.

"Kudo, what will you say if I said it wasn't water. Look at your hand when you touched the wall." Haibara said. "If it wasn't water then what-." I stopped and was shocked when I looked at my hand. It wasn't water. The ones dripping on the walls and the floor was all blood. What a gruesome sight to imagine. Good thing it was dim or else I would have thrown up. "B-b-blood? How?!" I shouted. "Blood! You can't be joking?" Sato exclaimed.

"We're surrounded by the Bloody Cells that are located here so you better expect blood." Haibara explained. "But can it be oozing from the walls?" Agasa asked. "Because the torture prisoners below sometimes try to escape. The guards tame them by whipping so when someone tries to escapes they whip them up to the point where they can't move. Blood must have spilled from when someone was whipped here." Haibara said.

"So someone was just here. The blood is fresh and still wet." I said. "How about let's go down and explore some more." Kaito said. I followed him and led been flooded with blood. Although I couldn't clearly see it but I was disgusted just thinking about it. I opened the door and bright lights suddenly opened from the ceiling. Everything was just too clear and I didn't like it one bit. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Takagi shouted.

"I can't look at it." Jodie said. The blood dripping was just all too clear now because of the light. "This is just too sick. People who do this just can't be human." Kaito said proving a point. "Well people here are nothing but beasts who take human form." Haibara said. Everybody just kept quiet and followed me. There were no turns in the hallway. It just kept straight and didn't have turns. The blood just wasn't running out. They were everywhere, wet and dry.

I didn't bother looking at the blueprints because how can someone get lost if the way is just straight. We went to a sudden halt when the hallway ended and led us to a kind of gigantic circular room that branches out many different hallways. It wasn't exactly a room but it more looked like a park because there was a fountain like structure in the middle.

"Is that a fountain?" Sato asked. "I don't know, let go and have a better look." I said. We did have a look but it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't a fountain. It was a torture device used for chaining a number of people so they can't escape while they were whipped. We easily found that out because there was a pattern among the blood stains on the floor and on the chains. "And I thought they couldn't get any lower." Hattori said.

"You can't possibly imagine how low they can get." Haibara said. "Well Shinichi where are we going?" Kaito asked. "According to the blueprints anywhere you go you'll end up in the entrance to Level Two." I said. "If that's the case let's just go straight." Kaito suggested. Nobody protested with Kaito's plan because it wouldn't matter anyway. Either way they go they'll only find the exit at the end. I still led them and went straight. We suddenly stopped and became curious because from the point in front of them up to the point they can't see far from them are nothing but cells.

"Why are there cells?" Takagi asked. "Didn't I tell you this is a prison?" Haibara pointed out. "Wait here I'll go and take a look." I said. I slowly took a peek and was surprised that somebody was there. Even in the cell on the opposite side. I didn't know if he was dead because he looked tortured up to level where he lost his will to live.

"There's someone in these cells." I said. They quickly responded to what I said and went to see the person inside the cell. "Hey there's also someone in this cell" Jodie said. "It's not just that every cell has someone in it." Agasa said. "Excuse me? May we ask something?" Kaito asked the bloody prisoner inside. "Go away!" the man shouted.

"Wait a minute the cell isn't locked! You can escape." I said. The bloody man stood up and glared at us. "Do you think we didn't notice? It's always been unlocked! No one's a fool enough to escape. Only new people try to escape but after a while they realize they'll just die if they try again." The man explained.

"There's like a hundred of you here! You can work together and escape." I said. "Work together? You're mad! Even if there's a thousand of us they can just wipe us just like that." The man said snapping his fingers at us. "Then why don't you go with us?" I asked. "Hahahaha I've already accepted rotting in this cell and I doubt you'll reach the entrance to Level Two in one piece. Too bad you're all too young." The man said.

"Let's go there's no reason talking to him." I said. "Uhm Kudo, I've been wanting to ask you if how many of us do you think will survive in the end?" Hattori seriously said. Everybody became quiet and looked separate ways.

"We are not going to lose anyone anymore. I'm going to die first than someone close to me dying." I replied. I went straight and kept quiet. The people inside the cells seemed like they didn't exist. "Everyone here's mental." Takagi said. "They're not mental; they just lost the will to live." Haibara said. The cells just kept appearing and we see no end to it. A gunshot suddenly fired and alerted us.

"What was that?" Kaito asked. "Look!" Agasa pointed. Two figures appeared in front of us. They were wearing an all white suit. One was a man and the other was a woman. The man was carrying a shotgun and has a bazooka hanging behind him. The woman was holding four knives preparing to throw it. She also has two swords handing behind her.

From their faces they weren't happy to see us and at first sight I knew they were dangerous. We stood motionless and speechless. We were waiting for them to make the first move. The woman broke the silence and spoke. "So what are we going to do to them?" the woman said in a bored tone. "Don't know, depend on what will they do." The man replied. "So you're saying either way they'll die." The woman said. "Yes" the man flatly replied.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, you spoke I thought you were blind or tone deaf." The woman annoyingly said. "Answer my question first." I demanded. "Demanding are you? Well if you must know I'm Mary and he's Whisky and we're the Advanced Guards." She said. "The Advanced Guards are the highest form of security. They are in the league of elite organization members like Gin. Some of them are even more skilled than other elite members." Haibara said.

"Wow you know all lot of things about us. I reckon you're one of us." Mary said. "Used to" Haibara said. "Oh ... so you're a traitor. That's means we can kill you." Mary said. "Why are you even here? Advanced Guards are stationed to guard the North Main Headquarters." Haibara said. "Don't worry, only two of us are stationed here." Mary said. "What for?" Haibara said. "Do you really think we'll tell you?" Mary said. Haibara gave off a stern look. 'Would you mind letting us pass." Kaito politely said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you should have known by now that, that's impossible." Mary said. 'And we thought we won't have to fight." Kaito said. "I wouldn't call it fighting if we won't let you move an inch." Mary said. "Don't talk too big you're out numbered." Kaito said. "Oh I wouldn't worry about being out numbered if I were you." Mary said.

"Wanna have a go and try." I said. Mary gave a devious look at us. "Whisky it wouldn't take long." Mary said. "Ok just don't make too much of a mess." Whisky said. "Oh come one now, how can I make a mess if it's already like this." Mary said. "Ok just do it quickly." Whisky said. Mary walked slowly towards us equally distributing her knives through her two hands. We took positions and was awaiting her strike.

Without us noticing she accelerated and ran towards us. She was too fast I could barely follow but still I can slowly follow here. She went in front of me and tried to slash my throat. I barely dodged the attack. She recovered and tried another slash. This time I was ready. I dodged and swung my right leg directly at her face. It was a success and she was flying to the cell wall bumping her head. "You dare!" Mary shouted in anger. "You fool! I told you not to underestimate them. They're not stupid. They were smart enough to reach this level!" Whisky said.

"You shut up! I'm going to slice that throat of yours!" Mary shouted pointing at me. It was different this time. She calmed herself down and stood perfectly still. She opened her eyes affixed to me and suddenly she disappeared. It was too fast I could see her beside me with her knife closing in to stab me.

I was too late; I'm going to die...

I closed my eyes hoping it would lessen the pain...

The pain didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw the knife was a centimeter away from my chest. I also saw Mary paralyzed. It took me a few seconds to realize that someone was beside Mary pointing a gun at her head. I didn't know the man but why was he saving me? Mary could have killed me but she insisted on not moving. From what I saw she was afraid. "You bastard! What are you doing here?" Mary cursed. "He's doing his job like me as s supernova." Shuuichi said.

**Author's Note: **I loved how I ended the chapter. A new character appears mysteriously but why? Stay tuned to my fanfic! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! Wait my next chapter next week. Don't forget to correct any error.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 14: A Hidden Request**


	14. A Hidden Request

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Here comes the fourteenth chapter of the fanfiction. I can't believe I can last this long. Hope you review as you read every chapter! Again correct any grammatical errors that you see. Remember that my fanfic updates weekly like some mangas out there so alarm your cellphones or calendars!

**Disclaimer: **The name Detective Conan is so not mine so live with it!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_Swinging down this scythe with all my soul."_

_-Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)_

**Chapter XIV: A Hidden Request**

**Author's Note: **Remember that this is the West Imperial Stronghold seize arc so if you skip any chapter you won't get some of the happenings right now.

**Shinichi's point of view**

Being one inch from death isn't something you can just ignore. I stood still and saw the knife a centimeter away from my chest. I wanted to speak but the words won't come out. I knew at that point that I fear death. "Superpowers?! But I thought they can't help us because Shuuichi is already assisting us?" Kaito said.

"So you knew about us." Shuuichi said. "I don't!" Hattori protested. "Only Kudo-kun and Kaito-kun knows it because I told them." Jodie explained. "I only came here because of personal reasons. This has nothing to do with my real job." The man said. "Ryujin never really did follow the organization of the FBI." Shuuichi said.

"Ryujin?! You're the other Asian representative of the superpowers. That's why I thought I recognized you." I finally spoke. Mary retreated and went beside to Whisky. "You filth! You're lower than we thought being a superpower. You should have stayed locked here." Mary said. "Locked here?!" Joide said. "I used to be one of those prisoners because they tried to recruit me but I refused." Ryujin said. "You could have been one of us but you fool!" Mary said.

"I only want money. I don't give a damn about being with you. As for why I'm here. I'm doing a favor to a friend." Ryujin said. "A favor? To help us? Who is it from?" I asked. "Sorry kid I have no intention of telling you who he is." Ryujin replied. "Oh shut the hell up! Whisky let's go!" Mary said. "Ok" Whisky replied. "Akai come on" Ryujin said.

"I know" Shuuichi said. "Wait we can help." I said. "Don't be a fool. You're way below their level or did you forget what happened to you earlier." Ryujin said. "Ryujin is right you'll just be in the way." Shuuichi said. Mary suddenly came charging because she saw an opening. She was already behind Ryujin swinging her knife towards his neck.

Ryujin was too fast. His palm deflected already the knife and with the new opening he punched her directly to the face but she was not to be underestimated. Just like Ryujin she was able to dodge the punch. She regained her balance and followed a kick to Ryujin's face but again he was able to dodge. Mary suddenly jumped in mid air but not to retreat instead to give Whisky an opening. Whisky was on his knees with the bazooka locked and loaded on his shoulder.

He was ready to pull the trigger but Shuuichi already predicted this happening. He took out his pistol and shot directly into the hole of the bazooka when Whisky triggered the bazooka. The ignition of the two bullets exploded in front of Whisky and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Whisky!!" Mary cried. Ryujin grabbed her hand and slammed her through the cell wall. She twitched in pain with tears running down her eyes. "Ryujin that's enough!" Shuuichi said. He followed and threw her to the unconscious Whisky. "I can't believe that after everything the prisoners didn't even react." Takagi said. "No one's moving here. When you lost the will to live the only thing in your mind is to await death itself." Ryujin explained.

"Then why don't they just go mad." Sato said. "Some do if they can't take it anymore." Ryujin said. "Wait you said you were a prisoner here. How did you escape?" Kaito said. "Don't worry I'll explain it to you." Ryujin replied."When?" Kaito said. "Follow me." Ryujin said. While walking Ryujin started explaining.

"When I was brought here I tried to escape but miserably failed. As time passed by I started losing my sanity. I was going mad and I thought I would die. When I thought I lost all hope I saw rats coming from behind the toilet. I moved the toilet and saw a small pathway. Wht was weird is that it was manmade and in fine condition. I followed it and led me to a small room contained two doors. One leading to the entrance to Level Two and one leading to the exit." Ryujin narrated.

"So you escaped through the small room?" Agasa asked. "Well before I escaped I went through some things. You see the two doors aren't labeled you wouldn't know which one is the exit even if there is a exit at that time. When I entered the first door it led me to a hallway which led to Level Two. I was seen so I fought them first and went back to the room and tried the other door. As I opened the door there was nothing on the other side but the edge of the stronghold. Since I had no choice I jumped right in the ocean. I thought I would drown but in the end I managed to survive." Ryujin ended.

"At least we know a better and faster way to get there." Kaito said. Ryujin stopped dead and looked at Kaito. "Get there? What do you mean by get there?" Ryujin said. "To get to Level Two. That's why we came here." Kaito said. "Are you all stupid? Akai knock some sense into their heads." Ryujin said. "Sorry Ryujin we're here on a mission." Shuuichi said. "What? Forget about that! I'm here to save your butts!" Ryujin shouted. "We didn't ask you save us!" Hattori said.

"Why do you even risk your lives for just a little thing like this!? You can't face this organization with just your lot!" Ryujin shouted. At that point the anger inside me became uncontrollable. I was blinded with rage. I took Ryujin's neck and slammed him ti the wall. I wanted to tear him apart from what he said.

"Just a little thing like this?! You dare say that without knowing what we're doing! The love of my life is down there with her life being endangered and you dare say that! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL?" I exploded at his face. "Shinichi calm down." Agasa said. I did what he said and took a long deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said but I'm not going to betray my promise. I'm here for a reason and I'm going to fulfill it!" Ryujin said.

"What is your mission?" Kaito asked. "To stop you from going in here!" Ryujin said pointing at Kaito. "Me?! Why only me?!" Kaito asked. "Because that's the last request you father gave me before he died!" Ryujin shouted. Kaito shuddered in surprise and shock. "My father?! How did you know my father?" Kaito asked. "Years ago when your father was still alive we were enemies. I hated him up to now but I can't forgive him for what he did!" Ryujin said. "What did he do?" Kaito asked. "That damned fool saved me when I was dying because of that I'm under his debt for life. He only requested me one wish and that is if you find out how he died and pursued the organization I must stop you even if I am to die." Ryujin said.

"I will still not go with you! I already came this far and I want to know why he died I'm not coming out of here without answers and without Ran!" Kaito said. "If you won't come out peacefully than I'll take you by force!" Ryujin shouted. "Ryujin, as a fellow superpower I won't let you!" Shuuichi said.

"You hated my father, he's dead now so why do you still grant his request?" Katio said. "I did hate him but do you know what it feels to be in debt to my most hated enemy every second of everyday. If I don't save you I will be in his debt forever until I die." Ryujin explained. "I still won't go with you!" Kaito shouted. "Awww very touching but I guess you will all still die here anyway." A familiar voice said behind us.

We all looked behind and saw it was Mary and Whisky again but this time they're equipped differently. The scars on Whisky's face are still visible. Some are still even bleeding. Whisky was now ready to fire but his bazooka was different. It was definitely bigger this time. Mary was wielding two katanas instead of knives.

"You were already defeated and you still come back more." Ryujin said. "I will personally slice you throat out." Mary cursed. "Pretty big words for a pip squeak to say." Ryujin replied. "Go to hell." Mary said then charging in front of us with katanas placed both in her hands. Mary jumped and slashed her right sword to Ryujin but Ryujin easily dodged it and was ready to counter attach. When Mary missed Ryujin took the opportunity to punch Mary in the stomach but like Ryujin she dodged easily.

Just when I thought Mary would attack Ryujin again she didn't instead she charged towards Kaito. "Damn it! I'm your opponent!" Ryujin said. "Everything was happening to fast. I closed my eyes hoping that what I imagined would happen. I heard it. I heard the katana entering Kaito's body and the blood dripping like mad from it.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a much more different scene. There was someone stabbed and blood dripping from it but it wasn't Kaito, it was Ryujin with the sword pierced to his shoulder. It seemed at the last second Ryujin was able to run in front of Kaito to shield him but no time to deflect it. "You dirty bastard!" Ryujin said gasping for breath.

"Oh I'm dirty alright" Mary said. "You people are so typical." Whisky said. "You see we overheard you conversation just awhile ago and we thought what would happen if we were to kill the one you're protecting." Mary said. "Like I'll tell you." Ryujin said. Ryujin let out a roar of anger and took Mary's katana out of her shoulder and threw along with Mary. Mary let go before she was thrown.

"Whisky fire!" Mary ordered in mid air. Just when I was to look at Whisky he already triggered the bazooka and a big whirling fire in a shape of a missile was coming at us. Ryujin went to the front and stretch her hand and clutch it. He took a deep breath and punched the big whirling missile and exploded in front of him.

Ryujin withstood the attack with his hand smoking. I looked closely and saw a metal palm. "Do you think I'll go down that easy?" Ryujin said. "For someone to stop that attack with one hand, what are you?" Whisky asked. "I have an artificial right hand and leg. I modified it to become a weapon of destruction." Ryujin said. "Let's see how much your hand can take it." Whisky said directing his bazooka at Ryujin.

Whisky triggered the bazooka and a blue swirling fire came out. Ryujin took a stance and held out his hand. When the swirling spiral made contact Ryujin dragged back but he fought back. "I can't only withstand it! I can also deflect it!" Ryujin said throwing the swirling fire towards Mary and Whisky. It exploded in front of them. "Where are they?" Hattori asked. "They're dead." Ryujin said. "Even after that I'm not going with you." Kaito said. "*sigh* If you're not going with me then I have no choice but to go with you." Ryujin said. "Then it's settled let's go to Level Two!" I shouted.

**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing fight scenes and it's so hard because if I don't detail the fight scenes it won't seem like fighting. Love how I ended the chapter. The West Imperial Stronghold story arc is getting closer to its finish so keep stay tuned! Reviews everyone!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 15: Level Two**


	15. Level Two

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! It's been so long! Sorry I wasn't able to publish in the past months because first my computer broke down! Second I had my trimestral exams so studying comes first. I'm so sorry! I am now officially now saying that I will publish a chapter every two weeks. I also present to you the fifteenth chapter! I made this chapter with a big twist for you to be satisfied and to pay off that two months I wasn't able to publish a chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan in any way you can think of!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_The thing those two have that we don't...courage"_

_-Spirit Albarn (Soul Eater)_

**Chapter XV: Level Two**

**Author's Note: **The West Imperial Stronghold story arc is nearing its end so stay tuned. Remember to keep track of the important happenings.

**Shinichi's point of view**

Just wait a little more Ran. We're so near you and I won't let you down. Just believe in me. We were running to the shortcut so we could get to Level Two much faster. The journey so far was the most painful we ever had but if we succeed it will be all worth it. "So for all of you to risk your lives the one we must be saving must be very close to you." Ryujin said.

"She is but Kaito has a different reason." I replied. "I know why he's here so have you lost someone?" Ryujin asked. Nobody replied and just kept running. "I'm not going to lose anyone anymore." I said. "You have some big heart you got there." Ryujin said. "Thank you." I replied. "We're near. I already see it." Ryujin said pointing to a cell to our left. When we got there the cell was empty and it seemed it was the only one in the whole level with an empty cell.

"They never put another prisoner here since I escaped. It seems they haven't found the secret passageway yet." Ryujin said. "They don't know about it? Who made it then?" Hattori asked. "Never knew who made it but it was made really good. There are even lights down there." Ryujin said.

"Wait if there are built lights down there it means it was built the same time as this stronghold. Then it was purposely made so why don't they know?" I said. "It's better if you don't think about it Kudo-kun. We're here to rescue Ran." Haibara said. "But still something's not right." I said."Shinichi's right something's not right. Why build something if you don't want it to be known?" Kaito said.

"Guys, I also noticed it but Haibara is right. We're here to rescue Ran not to figure out why a mysterious room is helping us." Hattori said. "Okay, right let's go and proceed in here." I said. I opened the cell door slowly and saw the stored dust everywhere. Just from the sight of it. It was obvious that there hasn't been anyone in this room for a long time.

I entered first and saw the toilet Ryujin was talking about. I pushed it over to the side and saw the passageway Ryujin was talking about. It was long deep narrow but there were stairs and handrails to help anyone who wants to get down. "Let's go I'll go down first and all of you just follow." I ordered. I went down slowly and looked down so I can see if there are broken steps.

It went on for quite a while before I can get to the bottom. The room wasn't big or small. The two doors are on the opposite side of each other. "The left door leads to the exit and the right one leads to Level Two. Even though you're all decided I'm still gonna ask if you're going it's still not too late. You can get out right now." Ryujin said.

"No" all of us said at the same time. "Then let's go Kudo you lead the way."Ryujin said. I opened the door and saw it was blocked by a wall. "It's blocked." I said. "It only looks blocked. Push the wall." Ryujin instructed. I pushed the wall and it opened like a door. I looked at the other side of the wall and saw a hallway. The wall was just to disguise the door leading to a secret room.

All of us stepped out the wall and observed the hallway. "The blood is gone." Takagi said. "That's not the only thing that's gone. All the cells are gone too." Sato said. "That's because this is the part of Level Three where the prisoners and slaughterers aren't aloud. Another reason is this is the only way to Level Two." Ryujin explained.

"Then let's go." I said. We walked and saw no guards whatsoever. "Why are there no guards?" Agasa said. "Maybe they're all on the other side looking for us. They only know that there's one way for us. They only know that there's one way for us to go through that will to Level Two. They don't know the secret way." Ryujin said. After a few minutes of walking we finally made it to the gate.

The gate is similar to the other gates from the other levels except this time the gate seemed like a little red. Despite the giant gate a small doorway was found on its left side. When I touched the knob to try and open the door I suddenly shrieked in pain. "What happened?" Jodie asked. "The whole gate is freaking hot! I burned myself." I explained.

"Level Two is called as The Scourging Hell meaning it's a burning hot floor. I never stayed too long on this level because it feels like I'm burning on the inside. People who are brought here usually dies." Haibara said. "Then how do we enter?" Jodie asked. "When I was in the organization they use think leather gloves to wear and open the door." Haibara said.

"Then are you saying we should endure our skins getting burned?" Kaito said. "Did you forget or what? I have artificial metal arms that withstood a missile." Ryujin said. "So can you do it?" I asked. "Of course I can." Ryujin said. Ryujin clutched his fist and punched the door and blew it right of. "You could have just opened it you know." Sato said.

"I feel much comfortable when I do that." Ryujin said. "Well that's over with. Let's go now." I said. I stepped in and felt the heat coming up throughout my body. It was nothing I ever experienced before. My insides feel like burning and we have to go through the whole level being like this. What met us beyond the door was another stairway going down. "Whoa! It's too hot in here!" Takagi protested.

"It's hard to breath." Agasa explained. "We need to get some lung coolers if we want to live." Haibara said. "Lung coolers?" I asked. "It's a device our department invented for guards to guard this place with ease. It cools our insides even though we feel the heat outside." Haibara explained. "Where do we get one?" Hattori asked. "We need to steal one from guards. All in all we need to get ten of those." Haibara said.

"Ten?! How do you think we'll last in this heat?" Takagi asked. "Don't worry anyone can withstand this heat in twenty four hours. People who are sent here die or go mad in a month so I'm pretty confident we'll survive." Haibara explained. "Okay, so we can g faster let's go down now." I said. They followed and went down the stairway. Half way the walls started to emit a strange red glow. "Ouch! The walls burnt my elbow." Takagi said.

"What do you expect when you touch a read glowing wall in here?" Sato said. "Let's just continue to move let's not quarrel. It's just the heat getting into our heads." I explained. They calmed down and wiped the sweat from their faces and followed me again. It took about fifteen more minutes before we could reach the end of the stairway.

"It's amazing how they made it this deep." Ryujin said. With the stairway ended a hallway now met their eyes. They quietly continued to walk but the hallway was not that long compared to stairway. They went to a halt when they entered a gigantic room with a giant fountain in the middle but instead of water coming out from it, magma did. The heat room from the room was much more intense than the hallway or the stairway. "So this is the source of this heat." Kaito said. "I don't get it where are the prisoners?" Jodie asked.

"Look above." Haibara simply said. As everybody looked above gasps of fear were heard. What a gruesome sight it was. The prisoners were chained on the walls so they would take the full blast off the heat. The prisoners above were as quiet as the ones from Level Three.

"So they've also lost of the will to live." Jodie said. "This is just a part of the real cruelty this organization does." Haibara said. "So there's no point in rescuing them anymore." Sato said. "No, why would you save someone who wants to die?" Ryujin said. "Wait, what about the guards?" Takagi said. "We have no choice but to wait for a guard to come." I said.

The gigantic room contained three hallways including the one we came from. After a few minutes we heard footsteps walking towards us. We hid and waited for the guards to come to us. There were four of them. They wore a black suit but in their mouths is like a mouth mask and behind them are back packs that are connected to the mask.

It must be the source if the cool air that enters the body. "Wait we don't need to use brute force." I said. I pulled out my wristwatch and shot the four of them with my paralyzing needles. All of them fell at an instance. "That was brilliant!" Ryujin praised. "Well it's the profeesor who you should really thank." I said. "Well, I really do some great inventions." Agasa said blushing. "Even though we have four were six short." Hattori said.

"Who gets to wear them?" Kaito asked. "Well the girls should wear them first. As for the last one Professor will be the one to wear it." I said. "Why me? You don't think I can handle the heat?" Agasa said. "Let's not kid ourselves Professor. You're not as young as you used to be. Everybody age, it's what makes us human." I said. "Okay, I'll wear them." Agasa said defeated. The three girls and professor all wear them.

"Wow! It feels great! I feel the heat yet it doesn't go inside me I feel cold in the inside." Jodie explained. "Let's go now but what hallway we'll we enter?" Hattori asked. "I still have the blueprints with me." I said. I took put the blueprints and scanned the blueprints for Level Two. "Well we can go anywhere. Either way we will go to the entrance of Level One." I said.

I took away the blueprints and entered the left hallway. As I enter Ryujin stopped me. "I suggest we split up so if one of us gets captured there will be someone who rescues us or finishes the mission first." Ryujin explained. "Then Kaito, Hattori and Haibara will go with me. The others will go with you. If one of us gets captured just push the alert button and the other will rescue you." I explained.

"Okay, let's go." Ryujin said. We parted and swore to each other to meet at the entrance. "Wait, we still have to get a lung cooler." Kaito said. "I know, the others should have known that they need one." I explained. "So what's the outline of this level?" Kaito asked. "I don't get it either. This level only has one room. It might be like level three with a secret room." I explained. "Even though it was only one room. It was gigantic. I can't even see the ceiling." Kaito said. The conversation continued as walked. Our conversation ended when Haibara spoke. "Kudo-kun, I've been thinking if we successfully rescued Ran how do you think we'll escape?" Haibara asked through the mask.

"I've also thought of that and I think there is only one way and that is to escape from where we came from." I replied. "Wait what?! Are you seriously going to go with that plan?" Kaito said. "We'll as you can see there is no other way!" I fiercely replied. "But don't you think we'll get killed by that way?" Kaito said. "Don't fight! Kudo-kun is right there no possible way for us to escape except the one we came through." Haibara said. "Okay sorry I just lost my temper." Kaito apologized.

As Kaito apologized we suddenly heard footsteps." Someone's coming. We must hide." Haibara "We can't There's nowhere to hide we're in a straight hallway." I said. As we saw the three guards they charged at us and took out their knives. They started to swing knives anywhere. When Kaito dodged he took out his cape and startled the three guards. Without losing precious moment Kaito raised both his hands and ropes came out from his sleeve and tied the three guards together.

"You know I never get tired of seeing you do that." I complimented him. "Well that's one of a magician's jobs." Kaito said. "How do you do that?" Haibara asked. "A magician never reveals his secret." Kaito said. "Typical." Haibara said. "Let's get their lung cooler." Hattori suggested. We followed and took off their lung coolers and wore them. I realized how Haibara felt. I could feel the heat but it wasn't entering my body. "Wow, it's like I've never breath like this before." Kaito said.

"But somehow it feels weird." Hattori said. "I can relate. I can breathe but it feels hard to adpt like this." I said. "Since we all have lung coolers let's just go straight." Haibara suggested. We followed her and went straight on. The hallway didn't end for another fifteen minutes. We reached the end but the others were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?" I asked. "I don't know. Let's just try and wait." Hattori said. We waited in front of the giant gate and thirty minutes passed away and still there was no sign of them.

"Do you think they got captured?" Kaito sadly asked. "Impossible! Shuuichi and Ryujin are there." I replied. "There's nothing impossible here. The organization might have cornered them." Haibara said. "Don't say that!" I said. Someone suddenly stepped out but it wasn't the others. The four of us stood up and prepared to fight. "What are you doing here Vermouth?" I asked.

"Why can't I give myself a tour of the headquarters?" Vermouth said. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Oh the other advanced guards took care of them. They put on some quite a fight almost blew up the hallway but in the end they suddenly fell quiet." Vermouth said smirking. Haibara gave off a small squeal and tears ran down her eyes.

"Don't believe her Haibara!" I said. "By the way Sherry it's nice to see you in your old body you'll have to die before she sees you." Vermouth said. "Don't you dare talk about her!" I shouted. "You know she talks about you a lot. I've never had this fun since the time we killed a magician years ago. I think Kuroba was its surname." Vermouth. Kaito finally broke and let out a shout of anger and charged. "Don't you dare talk about my father!" Kaito screamed.

Kaito pulled out his cape and took out a sword. "Fool" Vermouth said snapping her fingers. Kaito fell to the floor. He was struggling and squeezing his chest. "I can't breathe!" Kaito said. The three of us ran towards his body gasping for air. "It ends here." Vermouth said snapping her fingers.

My chest hurt and I can't inhale air. The three of us fell to the floor twitching. I tried to take off the mask but it won't. I was twitching in pain gasping for air. Everything started to become out of focus. A few moments after that I've reached my limit and everything went black. I failed.

**Author's Note: **I hope you loved that chapter and please forgive me for not updating for so long! I hope the story helped you forgive me.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 16: Decisions**


	16. Decisions

**Author's Note: **Hello again everybody! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! Wish me to complete this fanfiction :D I present to you the sixteenth chapter to my debut fanfic hope you enjoy it. Remember to leave reviews after you finish reading because it motivates me to write more if you put in positive reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Detective Conan but I do own this fanfiction.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_So long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost."_

_-Defying Gravity_

**Chapter XVI: Decisions **

**Author's Note: **Please read properly and don't skip any part because you'll regret it.

**Ran's point of view**

I'm here Shinichi, waiting for you…

We'll finally be together.

I was wide awake waiting for my knight and shining armor to rescue me. I wonder who came with you just to rescue me, Shinichi? I feel so safe with the thought you ignored all your other cases just to rescue me. I promise you Shinichi after all of this I'm never going to let go of you anymore. I've lost you too long. I'm not going take another day without you. I can't stand another day like that. I prefer going with you no matter how dangerous it might be.

I can't believe I can love someone like this. I looked out the empty cell and saw an empty hallway in front of me. I observed the surroundings and realized that there were only ten cells in this hallway. I also saw a door in the far right side of the hallway. This was the first time I peeked out my cell. If Shinichi is risking his life just to rescue me then I'll risk my life for my rescue to be easier. I thought hard on how to escape. If Shinichi was in my position how would he escape? Shinichi how would you escape here?

I looked around and try to find anything that might help for me to escape. I suddenly heard the door from the hallway opened. I returned to my seat and acted natural. The guard peeked inside with a tray of food in his hand. "So you're the girl. The upper ups told me to give you this. Too bad you're beautiful. Is the guy infiltrating your boyfriend?" the guard asked.

"Yes," I proudly said. "Well your boyfriend's a pain in the ass. I never thought I'd live to see the day someone's infiltrated this organization up to level two." The guard said. "What level am I in?" I asked. "You're in level one. Don't get your hopes up. I doubt he'll get through the higher ups. Just so you know they're on level two. I can't even believe they got through level four." The guard said slipping the tray of food inside my cell.

"Uhm can you do me a favor?" I asked. "What?" the guard asked. "I'll tell you just come closer." I said. As soon as he was in front of me I swung my fist and went straight to his face. He fell clutching his face in pain.

I wasted no time and pulled the keys from his belt. I tried every key and finally the cell gate swung open. I went out and went straight to the door. When I opened it I saw another hallway in front of me. Is this an endless cycle of hallways? Since I didn't know where to go I trusted my instincts and went left.

I ran as fast as I could and hoped to find any door that could open. I thought that if anyone stood in my way I could just knock them down. I ran and still I encounter no doors. What's going on? Why are there no doors? Since I was exhausted I leaned on a wall to rest for a while.

As soon as my back leaned on the wall behind me opened. I looked one the other side and saw a long rectangular room. I entered it and realized it was some king of meeting room. The room contained a long table and chairs beside it.

There was nothing else in the room except the painting on the opposite side of the room from where I'm standing. Since I was curious I looked and roamed around. I stopped in front of the painting. To my surprise it wasn't a painting. It was a list of names of different people. As I examined the list I saw the name slotted for number one.

It was me. Why is my name here? What is this list? After a few moments I saw the answer in front of me. Above the list a gold plate was hanging with the words Death List written to it. "Death List?!" I said in fear. "You're right it's Death List." A voice suddenly said behind me. I looked around and saw Vermouth seated on the edge of the table. "Vermouth!" I said. "It was very brave of you to escape like that. It reminded me of your silly boyfriend who thought they could do anything." Vermouth said.

"Don't get cocky with me. Now tell me what do you mean by Death List?" I asked. "Death List, what's not to understand about it? It's simple. Any name written there dies a horrible death." Vermouth explained. "If I'm in the list why am I still alive?" I pointed out. "You're alive because we want you to die a horrible death." Vermouth said. "Then why not just torture me to death?" I asked.

"That would be too simple. What's worse than seeing you go mad as you watch your boyfriend and the fools who came with him die of torture in front of you?" Vermouth said smirking. "You won't capture them!" I shouted. "You know you should really know what you're up against. We're not the same crooks that your boyfriend catches. If you think we're the big fish and you're the fisherman you're wrong. It's the other way around." Vermouth said.

"You're going down!" I shouted back. Vermouth jumped on the table and came sprinting towards me but I was prepared. I took my karate stance and swung mg leg in advance to hit Vermouth. When I thought I did some damage it was the opposite.

My kick landed on her arm straight on but she didn't even move an inch. She pulled my leg towards her and punched me in the face but missed. "Sorry, Angel," Vermouth said. Vermouth pulled out a handkerchief and covered my mouth. I smelled chloroform in the handkerchief. I struggled but everything was becoming out of focus then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened m eyes and saw everything blurry and unfocused. I want to wipe my eyes but they can't seem to move. With my vision still blurry I tried to move my hands. I kept moving but I can't move it all the way to other directions. When everything was in focus I looked up and saw my hands tied above me.

I was standing upward with my hands tied in a large room with a stage in front of me shrouded in curtains. My head still hurts because of the smell of the lingering chloroform in my nose. Despite a stage in front of me there were no seats. It was just only me in front of the stage.

The silence broke when Vermouth appeared from the curtains. "Why does whenever something bad happens to me your always the first to come?" I asked. "I was wondering the same thing too." She replied. "Lies won't work on me especially from you. Now where am I?" I asked. "You're in the place where you will have the toughest decision to make. It's where you will choose your future." Vermouth said.

"And how the hell will you do that?" I asked struggling for freedom. "Awww you want to see the finale when I was just starting to have fun." Vermouth said. "I don't give a damn to what you say. You're nuts." I angrily replied. "Well I guess you're worth seeing an early finale. And by the way I want to see your pathetic face when you see this." Vermouth said smirking. "See what?" I asked.

The curtains behind Vermouth started moving to the sides. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw the gruesome sight on the stage. My body started shaking vigorously on the spot. What's happening? How can this happen? Office Takagi, Office Sato, Professor Agasa, Heiji Hattori, Jodie-san, some other four people and one the middle of the stage was my love, Shinichi all in the same position as me with their hands tied above them.

All of them were unconscious and some of them in this situation I can find a silver lining. Just by looking at Shinichi's face I can feel somehow safe. I can't believe Shinichi is actually in front of me right now. For the first time in a long time in a long time I actually see him. The fear inside started to subside as I think about Shinichi.

"Now I will only repeat what I will say once." Vermouth said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I will only let you choose one of them as the only survivor." Vermouth said. "What? Go to hell!" I shouted struggling more. "Since you get what I mean I won't repeat it anymore. Now since that question was too easy. It's obvious you'll choose this prince.

I'll make it interesting. If you choose anyone besides him you save him while the other dies." Vermouth said smirking. I started to go berserk and struggled to get to free, Tears were now flowing down m eyes. I was getting hopeless and desperate. I could do nothing else but cry.

"Now choose whether it's this detective." Vermouth said rubbings her hand across his cheek. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I shouted. "Or everybody else who risked their lives just to save to save you. Now look at them risking their lives to save you and in the end they might end up dead." Vermouth continued.

"How can I even be sure that you'll do your part of the deal?" I asked. "Trust me whatever you choose we'll benefit from it. Don't worry you'll be set free when you choose who will you save." Vermouth answered. "How will you even benefit from all of these?!" I shouted.

"If all the others die except this detective, he won't ever try again to infiltrate deeper into the Black Organization. He's the type where when he lose someone dear to him he falls apart. Now if he is the one to die we won't have a problem anymore." Vermouth said.

"How can you play with people's live like this?! Haven't you got any heart?!" I shouted. "You'd be surprised with what people are capable of." Vermouth said. I became quiet and didn't answer back.

"Now answer m who will you choose? If you don't choose they'll all die." Vermouth said.

"Please don't make me choose. I won't take if I lose anyone." I pleaded with tears flowing down my eyes. "You're lucky I wanted you to have a choice. Usually we just kill of you." Vermouth replied. "Kill me instead." I answered motionless.

It was the only choice. For them to live I must die. I must accept death. "So do you accept death? They went here to save you and you still chose death." Vermouth said. "To them when I die they could just move on but if they die it's impossible for me to ever sleep at night again. Just to imagine them dying in front of me makes me paralyzed in fear." I said.

"Well if you die the result of them dying will be the same so I accept." Vermouth said. "Just promise me one thing." I pleaded. "Vermouth said. "Don't hurt them in anyway after I die." I said. "Okay, I promise." Vermouth said. "I need you to do me one last favor." I asked. "What again?" Vermouth said.

"Before you kill me untie me and please let me give Shinichi my last kiss." I said. "I admire your love with him." Vermouth said coming closer to me and untying the rope. I was free and had no other decisions. I want above the stage and went in front of Shinichi. I put my hand beside his cheek and rubbed them slowly.

Though he was unconscious he still looked so handsome. "Shinichi I'm so sorry I won't be here when you wake up. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the whole world. I hope you don't forget me. Maybe you'll find some other girl out there that you will like. Good bye my love." I said with tears flowing like crazy from my eyes.

I slowly came closer to his face and finally our lips connected knowing that it was my last kiss I pressed my lips with such passion. Finally I felt a kiss with someone I love so much. I can now die in peace.

**Author's Note: **Wow! What an ending but wait there's more! Wait for the next chapter that will be released on January 20, 2010 and see what will happen to Ran and the others. Review and say what you feel! Also correct any grammatical error. Again you cannot force me to change the story I wrote.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 17: Sacrifice**


	17. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Recently I have been getting reviews that there are parts where you can't understand my writing. Please as you say that tell me what part it is because it may just have a mistake I made. I present to you the seventeenth chapter! The West Imperial Stronghold arc isn't over yet so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan in any way possible.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."_

_-Defying Gravity_

**Chapter XVII: Sacrifice**

**Ran's point of view**

I'm finally kissing Shinichi so why am I crying? I should be happy even if it's my last kiss. I laid my hands behind his neck and continued to kiss him like there's no tomorrow. After a few moments our lips parted. I looked at his calm face one more time and walked away.

I faced Vermouth determined to accept my fate. "So are you ready?" Vermouth asked. "Go on, I've already did what I wanted to do." I said. "Before I kill you I want you to know that I've always been jealous of you." Vermouth sincerely said.

"Jealous of what?" I quietly asked. "Of everything. You may have a broken family at least you have one. You also have friends that help you whenever you have problems. You also have the one thing I always wanted." Vermouth said. "What?" I curiously asked. "To have a man who truly loves you and for you to love him back." Vermouth said. "With your beauty how can you not have a lover?" I asked.

"There are many who confessed their love to me but I always reject them because they don't love me because of me. They love me because of my over bearing body. That's why I retain my beautiful body because one day I want to find a man who loves me because I'm me and not anybody's dream girl." Vermouth said.

"So that's why you envy anyone who has a perfect lover." I said. "If I won't get my own happy ever after than I won't let others have one either." Vermouth said pulling out her gun and pointing it directly to my skull. "Go on ahead and shoot me I won't cheat our deal." I said. "This is pretty noble for you. I promise you I will let them free. Now goodbye Ran, I'll always remember you." Vermouth said.

I showed a faint smile and closed my eyes. Up to my last breath I was still thinking of Shinichi. "STOP THIS!" a familiar voice shouted. I opened my eyes and saw Shinichi with his eyes wide awake. My tears started flowing again. "It would be better if you close your eyes." Vermouth said. "She's right Shinichi!" I said smiling at him.

"Ran, don't do this! There may be another way!" Shinichi shouted. "No! I heard everything Ran! I was awake the moment you touched my cheek." Shinichi said. "Then you were awake the time I kissed you?" I asked. "I was I awake from the moment it began and from when it ended." Shinichi said.

"That's a great relief to me. Thank you Shinichi, I love you so much." I said smiling. "Idiot! Stop saying things like that!" Shinichi shouted. "But Shinichi I can't stand it if you die because of me." I said. "Don't you get it? You're here because of me. If I wasn't a deduction freak I would be with you right now somewhere out there. I can't lose you Ran. It'll destroy me. If you truly love me you should have known that if you die. I'll live without having a reason and I'll be dead inside. I love you too much, Ran." Shinichi said.

A part of me suddenly awakened when I heard those words lingered into my ear. My heart leaped in joy when Shinichi finally confessed his true feelings. Despite the situation, this moment was the happiest I ever had. At that moment I finally figured out that I must not die because I have a mission. A mission to be by Shinichi's side forever.

"Shinichi I want to be by our side so much but at this situation I have no choice." I said. "Sorry to cut your conversation but it's time, Ran." Vermouth said. "Shinichi, I'm sorry." I said. "Vermouth! Don't pour your anger to Ran just because no one's stupid enough to fall in love with you!" Shinichi shouted angrily.

Vermouth put his her hand down and went slowly towards me. Vermouth slapped me in the face. "Why don't you just accept that!" Shinichi shouted. "Shinichi stop that!" I said. "You fool! Do you think you know how I feel?" Vermouth said punching Shinichi in the face. Vermouth now grabbed Shinichi by the collar.

"No, unlike you I already found my princess. Sorry Ran you know I love you." Shinichi said. I didn't know what he was saying but it didn't feel good. Shinichi spat in Vermouth's body and suddenly the two of them exploded. The explosion wasn't that powerful; but at that distance it might cost Shinichi's life.

"Shinichi!!" I cried. When the smoke cleared I saw Vermouth laying on the floor and Shinichi on the other side. I ran quickly towards him and laid him on my lap. I hugged him with my tears falling on his face.

"Shinichi this wasn't supposed to happen! Why did you do this? I'm the one who's supposed to be in your position. You didn't have to do that. There could have been another way. Don't leave me Shinichi! You promised me that we'll be together!" I pleaded. Now I know how it feels to live but you're dead inside." His body went cold and started to not move.

I pressed my ears in his chest and started to find any heart beat. I was desperately pressing my ear harder to his chest but still there was no beat to be found. My tears fell onto his chest. Please don't die. Reviving him was the only possible way. I tore his shirt and started to pump his heart.

I was pumping and pressing his chest repeatedly finding a chance for him to live. "SHINICHI!" I shouted pressing his chest one last time. I was too late. It's my entire fault. Forgive me, Shinichi. I laid my head on his chest and was sobbing like crazy. When I thought all hope was lost, I heard a faint beat emitting from his chest.

"Idiot! Don't crush me like that!" Shinichi faintly said. I hugged him and showered him with kisses. "I thought I lost you for good." I said. "Idiot! Like I'll leave you behind and stop crying! I'm not yet dead!" Shinichi shouted. "Don't you ever do something stupid like that ever again!" I shouted. "The same goes for you!" Shinichi replied. After Shinichi spoke I realized I was with Shinichi face to face. I blushed and saw Shinichi's lips slowly getting closer and closer to mine.

I couldn't resist his offer of kissing in fact I want him badly. I closed my eyes and my lips did the rest. This kiss was much passionate that the other ones Shinichi gave. I've never saw him like this before. He's making up all the days he had been gone in one kiss. Even in kissing Shinichi was overwhelming and dominant.

Our lips parted and both of us went gasping for breath. Shinichi looked up at me and gave off a smile. "I love you," I whispered in his ear. "I love you too," he replied back. We stood holding each other's hand. "Wait here I'll untie all of them." Shinichi said. "Don't worry I'll help." Shinichi went to the other side and started to untie the others while I go to the opposite side and untie the others.

I can't believe that there are so many of them who came to rescue me. I didn't even know some of them. Shinichi was indeed the only one awake. All the others were still unconscious. A few moments passed and we were able to untie them all.

"Now let's just wake them up." Shinichi said. "How? If we weren't able to wake them up using the explosion, then how?" I said. "We have to shock them." I said. "Shock?!" I said. "Hattori has a taser in his pocket. Get it while I connect their hands." Shinichi instructed. "Okay," I said.

Just as I was to go to Hattori, Shinichi said. "By the way, you look cute when you're confused." I replied back by blushing and smiling back. Shinichi now dragged the others closer to one another and made all of them hold hands. I went to Hattori and looked for the taser but I can't find it. "Shinichi I can't find it." I said.

"I forgot to tell you it's disguised as a comb." Shinichi said. I looked and found a red comb. "Here's the comb. Why are you making them hold hands?" I asked. "I'm going to shock them in one go. Since they're all holding hands and somewhat sweaty once I electrocute Hattori. The shock will flow through each of them." Shinichi explained.

"Wait a minute I don't get it. How can they be asleep?" I asked. "It must be the time those lung coolers started suffocating us. We must have inhaled sleeping gas from it." Shinichi explained. "Lung coolers?" I said. "It's something you need to breath in Level Two. They must contain a strong sleeping drug." Shinichi said.

"If they contain a strong sleeping drug w-w-why did you wake up when I kissed you?" I embarrassingly asked. "When I was unconscious I can only see nothing but darkness but I heard a sudden voice despite the nothingness. I looked around but could see nothing then a few moments passed and I heard the voice getting louder and louder until I came in focus. The darkness became bright and a way appeared in front of me. I followed the way and woke up with Vermouth pointing a gun at you. Since I heard everything in the darkness I stopped." Shinichi said.

"So I saved you?" Ran asked blushing. "You didn't save me…I'm alive because of you." Shinichi sincerely said. "Uhm Shinichi can you promise me something?" I said walking closer to him. "What?" he asked. My feelings took control and I laid my head on his chest. "Shinichi please promise me that you'll never ever leave me again. If you leave again take me with you." I said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Ran. I'll never leave you." Shinichi replied holding me tight between his arms. I parted from out hug and gave him a smile. "After we get out of here finally Shinichi we can be together and have a normal relationship." I said taking his hand.

"Now let's wake them up first. Where's the taser?" Shinichi asked. "Hear it is." I said handing him the taser. "Stay back, Ran." Shinichi ordered. I backed away and watched Shinichi slowly making the taser closer and closer to Hattori's skin. The taser touched his skin and woke up screaming. The same goes for the others. "The hell was that!?" Kaito shouted. "I still feel electricity running through my veins." Jodie said.

"Those blasted lung coolers were a trap!" Ryujin shouted. "Yeah, I was confused when I couldn't breathe." Agasa said. "At least we accomplished our mission." Haibara said. Accomplished the mission?" Shuuichi said. Before they could see me I took the chance to thank them. "EVERYBODY THANK YOU!" I shouted behind them. "Ran!" all of them shouted. "How?" Sato said. "I can't believe it! How did this happen?" Jodie questioned.

"It's a really long story. To sum it all up Vermouth unconscious, Ran's been rescued and now she's officially my girlfriend." Shinichi said smiling towards them. My heart skipped a beat with what he said. Mu face blushed like crazy. "Knew someday you would end up together." Jodie said.

"No surprise there. I already knew this would happen." Hattori said. "So we just need to worry about how to get out of here." Ryujin said. "So how do we get out of here?" Takagi said. "That would be technically impossible right now." Shuuichi said. "Why?" Ran asked. 'Well everything didn't go as we planned. We did too much chaos from the start." Haibara said.

"If it's technically impossible than how do we get out of here?" Agasa asked. "If there is way than the only one who know it is her." Shinichi said pointing at Vermouth. "Why is she unconscious?" Kaito asked. "Once we get out of here I'll explain. I'll try and wake her up." Shinichi said. "How will you wake her up?" Takagi asked.

'I don't have to. Stop pretending Vermouth! I know you're awake." Shinichi said. Vermouth's face smiled and opened her eyes. "I only pretended because I can't move. My whole chest took full impact. It was amazing of you to notice me faking it." Vermouth said.

"I only noticed it when I realized the blood on your palm was slightly wiped off. Now tell us where is the other way to get out of here?" Shinichi said. "I'll tell you where it is on one condition." Vermouth said. "What?" Shinichi replied. "Take me with to you." Vermouth replied.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the chapter!! Reviews people! Just don't force me to change the story because it my story not yours.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 18: Conditions**


	18. Conditions

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! First I'm so sorry for the delay! It's because of school work so sorry. I am really grateful for people who support my fanfiction. This fanfiction helped me get into the exclusive writer's guild here as a progressive apprentice! It made me so happy! For the first time I never felt so proud of something I wrote about. So please leave reviews about my work! I present to you the eighteenth chapter of my debut fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't' freaking own Detective Conan!

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_I reach out to the truth of my life."_

_-Persona 4_

**Chapter XVIII: Conditions**

**Author's Note: **The story arc is nearing its end but the story is far from ending so stay tuned.

**Shinichi's point of view**

What's happening? Why everything does seem so confusing at the moment? We accomplished or mission but to get out of here we need to work with the enemy. Are they worth helping and cooperating with? I was speechless and don't know what to answer. "So do I have your word?" Vermouth said sitting up right.

"What do you benefit from it? What's the catch?" I asked. "Let's just say I had a change of heart," Vermouth calmly said. "What do you think we are? Stupid?" I shot at her face. "I'm not asking you to keep me. I just want to escape with you and take our separate ways." Vermouth said in a sad tone. "Why do you even want to leave? Isn't this your home?" I asked.

"This isn't home. It's an instant and personal hell. I've already seen too much hell." Vermouth said trembling. "If you betray them you'll be good as dead. They'll surely track you for becoming an executive member that became soft." Haibara said. "That's why I didn't escape in the first place because I was afraid but all of that fear vanished when I saw how hard all of you tried to fight and save Ran. It encouraged me not to live in fear anymore." Vermouth sincerely said.

"Then what just happened earlier?!" I shouted. "I was never going to kill you and Ran. I only tested how much her life means to you. I knew that you were awake when she kissed you so I tested you." Vermouth explained. "How can we be sure you won't betray us?" I asked. "It's your decision." Vermouth said. For the first time I felt Vermouth's true self.

The confusion grew as I don't know whether Vermouth's lying or telling the truth. "Believe her she's telling the truth. Just by looking in her eyes you can see that the words coming out of her mouth come from her heart." Ran said. "Okay lead us to get out of here but we'll keep a close eye on you." I said.

"The other way to get out of here is through the power cord." Vermouth said. "Power cord?" Agasa said. "It's a hidden elevator beside the stronghold. Only executives like me know about and are allowed to use it. It's our only ticket out of here." Vermouth said. "Then let's go there immediately." I said.

"There's one problem. To go inside you must have a proof of identification." Vermouth said. "Then let's force ourselves in. It won't make a difference because of the chaos we already made." Ryujin said. "Then follow me." Vermouth said standing up. "Before we go there, tell us how many more executives are here right now?" I asked.

"No one is here from the headquarters except the Advanced Guards." Vermouth said. "Okay, lead us now." I ordered. Vermouth leads us outside the giant room and into a hallway. The hallway was so classy. Red carpet covered the floor and beautiful chandeliers hung across the ceiling. "What's with this hallway? This wasn't the hallway I saw earlier." Ran said.

"That's because the part of the level you were in earlier was only for prisoners. This side of level one is for executive meetings. In the part also lies the elevator." Vermouth explained. "Okay, where do we go now?" I asked. 'Just follow me." Vermouth instructed. Our journey inside the hallway wasn't too long because after running for a few minutes we encountered a big and elegant door.

Vermouth opened the door and realized it was an arsenal. "An arsenal?" Hattori said. "Don't worry, the arsenal is just a disguise." Vermouth said entering the arsenal. All of us followed her once she entered. The room was filled with selves full of different kinds of weapon.

There were just too many columns of them that I lost count. "Here it is." Vermouth said facing a wall full of shelves with different kinds of bomb. "How do you open it?" Shuuichi asked. "Hide first." Vermouth ordered. All of us hid behind the shelves. Behind the shelf I watched between the gaps.

Vermouth held out and pushed it against the wall. I was surprised when the wall suddenly spoke. "Executive member Vermouth access granted." The wall said. The wall opened up and two guards came to approach Vermouth. "Ma'am can we assist you? You're injured." The guard offered. "Yes Ma'am, you look like a bomb exploded in front of you." The other guard said.

"Could you at my foot? It looks sprained." Vermouth said. Wow! She can really act. If I was that guard I'll fall for it. "Okay, Ma'am." The guard said. The guard bowed down and examined her feet. Before he could touch her feet Vermouth life her knew and jabbed the guard's jaw.

The guard screamed in pain while the second guard immediately tried to punch her but failed. Vermouth was too quick and strong. Without me realizing the two guards were now unconscious on the floor. "Come on! Let's go before they wake up." Vermouth said. All of us rushed inside the open room. The room was empty but as beautiful as the hallways. Vermouth closed the walls and pushed buttons in the panel of buttons beside the entrance.

"We'll be transported to the entrance room in Level Five." Vermouth said. "Wait isn't that the room where the untouchables are?" Hattori asked. "Yes, but they're not there anymore because the news got to them that you already passed them making them look somewhere else." Vermouth explained.

"Kudo! I just remembered Inspector Megure!" Kaito shouted. "Your right!" I said taking out the headset and microphone. I put it on my head and contacted Inspector Megure. "Hello? Inspector?" I said through the microphone. "Kudo-kun! Thank God you called. We thought we lost you. What happened?" Megure asked.

"Well we got caught but we escaped and rescued Ran." I said. "That's great! So are you exiting now?" Megure asked. "Yes, but what's going out there?" I asked. "Well we retreated because nothing was happening. They made their troops fall back and let us do what we want. Instead of wasting our efforts we did nothing and also fall back." Megure said.

"Okay just wait for outside. We're almost there." I said. The transmission ended and we were almost there. "Vermouth, what level are we?" I asked. "Level Three." She replied. "Wait! We're not escaping yet!" Jodie shouted. "Why?" Vermouth said. "We need to retrieve James-san's body!" Jodie shouted.

"Body?!" Ran gasped in horror. "So you lost one of your comrade." Vermouth said. "No! It's all my fault." Ran repeating to herself. "It's not your fault. You didn't ask to be kidnapped!" I said trying to cheer her up. "He's right Ran-chan. All of us came here knowing full well that we might die." Jodie said. Ran started shedding tears again. I grabbed her and lad her head on my chest.

"Don't worry, it's all going to be over." I said. The doors slowly opened and happiness filled my heart. Finally we're together. Just when I thought we're finally free, I was mistaken. Two silhouettes were standing at the entrance. "Finally I have some dirt on you bitch." The woman said.

"What are you doing here Chianti and Korn?" Vermouth asked. "Well we were told to exterminate some bugs that infiltrated the stronghold. Who would have thought you're one of those bugs?" Chianti said smirking at us. "Watch your mouth, Chianti!" Vermouth spat. "You dare speak to me like that! You should be begging your life!" Chianti shouted.

"Why would I beg with someone weaker than me?" Vermouth said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Vermouth especially that I know you've gone soft." Chianti said. "I don't need to be bad to kill you Chianti." Vermouth said.

"You can't kill me." Chianti said. "Don't give me that crap1 you're outnumbered!" Vermouth said. "Oh we being outnumbered will be in fact an advantage to us." Chianti said with a smirk growing within her smile. "What do you mean?" Vermouth asked. "I'm just saying that if there are more of you it can spread faster." Chianti said emphasizing what see last said.

"Impossible! You don't dare!" Vermouth shouted. "What does she mean?" I asked. Vermouth started shaking and clutching her fists. "You're right Vermouth. We have the drug that started the Yoritomo Epidemic Massacre Mercury 6X52." Chianti said. "You're lying, it's impossible for you to get one. All the research and the drug itself have been destroyed itself. You can't have one!" Vermouth shouted.

"I agree that's true and that it was hard to get one." Chianti said. "How did you get one?!" Vermouth shouted. "There was no drug left but one curious scientist tried to recreate it three years ago. She thought she failed and she's standing here right in front of me." Chianti said pointing at Haibara. Everyone stared at her.

She shook vigorously clutching her shoulders. Vermouth grabbed her and looked at her directly in the eye. "Tell me this isn't true!?" Vermouth shouted. Tears fell from Haibara's eyes. "I'm sorry," Haibara replied. "You fool! Do you know what you did?" Vermouth said slapping her face. "Don't hurt her!" I shouted. "Kudo-kun I deserved every bit of it. I made that drug knowing what it can do." Haibara said.

"But why?" Vermouth asked. "Because you killed my sister, I hated all of you to the point I want to kill." Haibara explained. "But how did you create it?" Vermouth asked. "I hacked into the South Intelligence Headquarters and stole it." Haibara said.

"Shut the hell up!" Chianti shouted. "Chianti you must be reasonable! This isn't something you can control." Vermouth said. "You're only saying that because you're afraid I'll kill you!" Chianti said. "There are more things important right in front of you, Chianti! Korn reason with her!" I said.

"You've made too much of a fool of us. Whatever you get, you deserve it!" Korn replied. "Not you too." Vermouth said. "Why don't we use force." Ryujin suggested. "How about I make all of you a deal?" In exchange for the drug kill Vermouth." Chianti said laughing. "You're crazy!" I shouted. "Yeah you're nuts!" Kaito said.

"Just think about it. You save Japan in exchange for one worthless life." Chianti explained. "You're the fool! You don't know how to value life itself. Life isn't something you can just play with! No matter how worthless it may be it has its own reason it's here." I said. "May be she's right. My whole life has been worthless. There's nothing but misery and despair. I'd gladly give my life for the greater good." Vermouth sincerely said.

"Idiot! Don't say stuff like that! You're living right now because there is still a reason for you to keep moving!" I shouted. Vermouth looked at me with her eyes full of tears. "Then all of you die!" Chianti furiously said. Chianti got a sealed test tube from her pocket and pointed a gun towards us.

"Move and I'll break this! Once this breaks the drug will spread and kill all of you." Chianti said. "Then you'll be killed too!" Kaito said. "That's where you're wrong." Chianti said with a smirk in her face. Chianti and Korn were pulled above from the balcony in a snap. "Goodbye" Chianti said throwing the test tube towards us. "Run towards the exit!" I shouted. This is bad, we might really get killed. When the test tube broke a cloud of smoke went towards us.

"Open the door I'll stall the smoke!" Kaito said. I didn't know how he will do it but I trusted him. Kaito faced the smoke and threw a tiny ball. The tiny ball emitted a blue smoke that halted the white smoke's movement. "Try to open the gates. I don't know how long this will last!" Kaito shouted.

"Okay!" I replied. All of us ran towards the gate. "There's the button pad to open the gate." Vermouth pointed to the keypad beside the gate. I looked at it but it was offline. "How are we going to get out?" Hattori asked. "I know how but all of you must be in front the gate." Vermouth said. All of us followed her and went in front of the gate. "Kaito!" I shouted. Kaito quickly joined us and waited for what will Vermouth do.

Something suddenly explodes and I saw it was the keypad. "Trust me." Vermouth said. Despite everything we've been through I trust everyone's lives with her. I saw her pushing in the keypad and the gate started making strange noises and eventually opened.

"Everybody get out!" I shouted. Everyone escaped immediately but Jodie stood still. "James' body! I can't leave his body!" Jodie shouted at me. "We can't get it! If you die everything he sacrificed will be in vain!" I shouted. After I spoke, the both of us were suddenly pushed out of the gate. The gates were now starting to close.

"I'm going to end all of this." Vermouth said looking down on us. "Don't do it!" I shouted. "I'm really glad I met all of you. I'm already contented with just the fact I gained friends before I die. Continue your journey and permanently destroy this organization. The FBI agent's body is already with the police. I personally gave it to them." Vermouth said with a smile in her face.

"No! I don't want any sacrifices anymore!" I shouted. "Goodbye." Vermouth finally said and the gates closed. Tears fell from my eyes and I slammed my fists hard on the gate. The others were all lying on the ground far behind us not knowing what happened. Jodie and I went to them and explained what happened.

All of them gasped in shock. The ground shook and a bomb-like sound exploded. Everyone turned around and saw the stronghold in flames. Evrybody gave a moment of silence for Vermouht's sacrifice. "Kudo-kun! The boats are ready." Megure said. Silently we went to the boat except for Ran and me. "Don't worry Shinichi it wasn't a waste." Ran cheered me up holding my hands.

"I know but at least I already have you." I said caressing her cheeks. "Never leave me again, Shinichi." Ran said laying her head on my chest. I raised her chin and slowly made my face closer to hers. Her eyes were sparkling and shining like crazy. I closed my eyes and finally felt Ran's lips on top of mine.

**Author's Note: **Finally the rescue for Ran is over but the story is yet to be finished so stay tuned! Find out what will happen next.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 19: First Couples' Date**

**Sneak Peek:**

Everybody returns home after Ran's rescue and finally the team feels relief. They take time to relax and rest. Ran and Shinichi (still in grown up) take this time to go on a date and find deeper feelings inside them.


	19. First Couple's Date

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! To think I can last up to nineteen chapters. At first, I only intended this fanfiction for fifteen chapters but I realized that it wasn't enough so I extended it and look at it now on its nineteenth chapter. I'm so proud. Just keep on supporting my fanfiction and tell others to read it especially for people who love Detective Conan and adventure. Keep reading on and send your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan; it's as simple as that.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse **

"_When all else fails would be brave to see right through me?"_

_-Kitchie Nadal _

**Chapter XIX: First Couple's Date**

**Author's Note: **The rescue for Ran is over and Shinichi is still in his real body.

**Shinichi's point of view**

Finally this nightmare has ended. Out comes a new beginning in my life. Everybody was asleep on the boat back to France. I didn't wonder why because after everything that just happened I won't be surprised if their asleep for hours. Ran lay beside me asleep. I held her hand and saw her face peaceful again.

I can't sleep because the moment of silence was so comforting I didn't want to miss it. The outside view too was beautiful and perfect. Though Ran may not know it, there are more perils ahead of us but I will protect you till I die. "Kudo, so what are we going to do now?" Hattori said waking up behind me.

"What else to do than taking down the other two headquarters." I answered. "What about Ran? Are you going to leave her again?" Hattori asked. "It's for her own good and protection. Never again will I want to see Ran like that. It's too painful." I said looking at Ran beside me. "If that's the situation then make the most of our time here in France!" Hattori said.

"Stop talking nonsense." I struck at him. "We have a free two days here in France! We can do anything so make your move already!" Hattori suggested. "Shut up! She might hear you!" I shouted. "She's asleep." Hattori said. "We're not even officially a couple yet!" I pointed out. "Not official?! You were kissing her like crazy back there!" Hattori said.

"Would the two of you shut up? People are sleeping here." Kaito said. "Stop eavesdropping!" I shouted. "Yeah, we're having a conversation!" Hattori said. "It's not my fault I'm asleep." Kaito replied. "What's with the noise?" Ran said suddenly waking up beside me. All of us became silent and looked at her.

"Why are you all looking at my face?" Ran asked yawning. "Oh it's nothing. Kaito's just really noisy. Get some more sleep. Lay on my shoulder if you want." I said blushing a shade of light red. "How about we go to the upper deck?" Ran suggested. "Sure," I agreed with a smile in my face. Ran stood up and pulled me from my seat and out to the upper deck.

The view was beautiful from the upper deck. The wind was really blowing but I liked it. Ran's hair was swaying together with the wind and it was mesmerizing and hypnotizing. All I could do is watch. "Stop looking at me like that! It's embarrassing!" Ran said covering her blushing cheeks. "You deserve to be looked at. You're just too beautiful." I said holding her hair.

"Uhm Shinichi can I tell you something?" Ran asked. "What?" I asked. "When I was kidnapped they kept annoying me so I told them you're my boyfriend. I'm sorry." Ran said bowing her down. I pulled her closer to me and pulled her head. "Why are you apologizing if it's true?" I said. Ran's face went from a light pink to hard red.

"So we really are now a couple, right?" Ran said. "Of course." I replied. "Then kiss me." Ran said. I didn't wait any longer and I immediately kissed her right on the lips. I wasn't hesitating anymore nor was she. The both of us were passionately kissing each other and I never want it to stop. Ran wrapped her arms around me to keep her more close to me.

I held her tight on the waist. After a few moments, our lips finally parted gasping for breath. "That was amazing." Ran said between my arms. "That's the first time I kissed someone like that." I said. "Me too," Ran said. "Ran, since we'll be staying in France for a few more days can you spend it with me?" I asked. "Then it's decided. We'll have our first couple's date here in France." Ran said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said raising her chin up. "It's a good thing we're alone." Ran said with her face red as ever. "Yeah, I can kiss you as many times as I want." I chuckled. "Are we staying in a hotel?" Ran asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Let's have a room all to ourselves." Ran suggested.

I became speechless; I couldn't find any words to reply. Imagine sleeping right beside Ran especially in a room all to ourselves. "Hello?" Ran said snapping her fingers in my face. "What?" I said. "Stop fantasizing! I'm not planning anything! I just want a few days with you by my side so if you're thinking me and bathing together I'm not ready for that!" Ran shot at me.

"That's not what I'm thinking." I shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ran said lowering her head. "Don't worry you made me happy." I said. "Why?" Ran asked. "You said you're not yet ready meaning someday you'll ready." I laughed. Ran smacked me in the back. "Stop saying perverted things!" Ran said blushing. "Oh sorry am I disturbing you?" Takagi asked.

"Oh no. What do you want?" I asked. "The inspector is calling for you." Takagi said. "Okay." I said following Takagi below. Inspector was with everyone else in the room. "Kudo-kun, I would like to congratulate you in your success. I'm also here to tell you that in our last day here we'll be having James-san's funeral. I know we suffered a great loss, but we have to move on. I would also like to tell you that the Metropolitan Police Department will still help you in the next infiltrations." Megure said.

"Thank you." I sincerely said. "Kudo-kun it's been nice being with you, but in the raid I won't make it. My bosses got pissed, so I got assigned somewhere else. I won't worry about Kaito anymore he's in good hands. "Ryujin said. "It's okay, it's been great though it's only been a while." I said.

Someone grabbed me from behind and kept dragging me to the upper deck. "What the? Ran?" I said surprised. Ran slammed me in the wall and gave me a serious look. "What did he mean by the next infiltration?! Don't tell me that you're going somewhere like that again?! You might really die this time!" Ran furiously shouted.

"I can't let them be! If I just let them go they'll hurt innocent people and eventually they'll get you again! I won't ever let that happen again!" I shouted. "If you can't take it nor can I!" Ran shouted. "Then what do you think we should do?!" I replied. "I'll go with you" Ran answered. "No! I can't afford to lose you." I desperately said. "Don't underestimate me!" Ran said. "I'm not underestimating you! Please Ran listen!" I said. "Listen to me first!" Ran shouted grabbing my face and kissed my lips.

After our lips parted, she looked at my eyes. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Ran quietly said. "You won't change your mind won't you?" I said in defeat. "Yes," she replied. 'Well I'm telling you it won't be easy." I said. "I'm always safe by your side." Ran said.

"We're almost there." Takagi said suddenly appearing behind us. I looked at the horizon and saw the pier. When we were finally docked in, a limousine waited for us in front of it. All of us went straight to the hotel to get some rest. Inspector Megure each gave us a key to our own rooms. "Inspector, I don't need a room." Ran said. "Why?" Where will you sleep?" Megure asked.

"Oh me and Shinichi will share a room." Ran answered. Everybody immediately looked at me and gave a bizarre look. "Why are you looking at me?" I shouted. 'Ah young love" Sato said giggling. "Love?! Aren't they too young for that?" Takagi said in surprise. "Remember to be safe Ran-chan." Jodie said giggling. "The hell? What are you thinking?! We're not doing that!" I defended myself.

"Ran, be patient since it's your first time." Sato said smirking. "Ok" Ran laughed. "Stop ignoring me!" I shouted. "Oh don't worry Kudo-kun I know you'll be successful." Sato said grinning. "Shut up! Come on Ran let's go." I said, pulling her away. "Good luck Ran." Jodie said.

"It's still the afternoon what do you want to do?" Ran asked holding my hand. "I think I'll sleep until tomorrow. I'm exhausted." I pointed out. "Ok, but tomorrow don't you forget our date." Ran reminded. "How can I forget that?" I replied.

We went to our suite with sleepy eyes. I opened the door and saw a beautiful room. It looked so fancy. I looked at Ran pouting. "Why are you pouting?" I asked. "There are two beds." Ran said. "So?" I asked. "Well I expected that there was only one bed." Ran replied.

"Then still sleep with me." I said. "Really?" Ran asked. "Of course." I said. I took off my shirt and had the urge to shower. Ran gave a shriek and closed her eyes. "Why are you taking your clothes off?!" Ran shouted. "Relax, I want to take a bath. I only took off my shirt, don't over react." I said. "Well I never saw you naked in any way before." Ran said covering her eyes.

"Then get used to it." I said taking Ran's hand off her eyes. "Well if you say so." Ran replied. "By the way, I sleep naked." I teased her. "Stop kidding around!" Ran shouted. "Okay" I laughed. I took a shower and went to bed with Ran lying beside me.

The sunlight was so bright I couldn't help but to wake up. I looked around and appreciated the peacefulness. Ran's head was on my chest sleeping like an angel. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I recalled everything that just happened in the past three weeks.

Everything was happening just too fast. My chest was suddenly in excruciating pain. I feel like burning. The antidote! I forgot to take it! My chest was pumping like crazy. I went out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. My legs were shaking and I just can't seem to get them to straighten.

I fell before I could enter the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh!" I screamed in terror and pain. "Shinichi!" Ran screamed running towards me. "What happening?!" Ran shouted. "In my bag find the small pouch. It has my medicine." I said twitching in pain. Ran instantly went to get everything in my bag.

My eyesight was starting fade. No! Ran mustn't see me; the last thing I saw was Ran's face and everything went black. I was hearing voices; they were slowly getting louder and louder. I opened my eyes and saw everyone surrounding me. "Shinichi!" Ran cried jumping above me. I looked at my body and saw no change; I was still Shinichi and not Conan.

I embraced Ran with a smile on my face. I heard Ran sobbing as she embraced me. "I thought you were gonna leave me!" Ran sobbed. "It was nothing." I said. Ran slapped me in the face. "When I put the medicine in your mouth you suddenly stopped moving. I thought you were dead." Ran cried. "She's right Kudo-kun. When we heard Ran scream. We went here as fast as possible and saw you not moving on the ground. We really thought something happened." Megure said.

"It's nothing really." I said. "He's not being attentive to what I'm saying!" Haibara emphasized. "I won't die that easily especially that I have plans this afternoon." I said. "If you say so, everybody let's go and give the couple some privacy." Kaito said clearing everyone out of the room. The two of us were finally alone.

Ran was still sobbing in front of me. "Would you stop crying already?" I said wiping her tears away. "Okay" Ran said. I pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss calmed her down; she pulled away and smiled. "How about we get ready?" Ran said. "Okay I'll get dressed." I said. "Me too" Ran replied.

The both of us got dressed and prepared for our very first date. We went down to the lobby wearing semi-formal dresses. Going out we saw Kaito seating on the ceiling. "Hey Kaito what's the matter with you?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking. Are you two going on a date?" Kaito asked. "Yeah, see you then." I said walking to the gate.

"I never got to asked you who he is." Ran said. "He's a comrade and a friend. That's all to it." I answered. "So where are we going?" Ran asked. "It's a secret." I said. I called out a taxi and instructed it where to go. "Close your eyes when I tell you." I instructed. The drive was fun; because, we got to see so many landmarks of France.

Love was indeed in the air. There were so many couples scattered all over France. There were couples everywhere I looked. "We're almost there." The driver said. "Close your eyes." I said. Ran did what I said, and the taxi went to a halt. I paid the taxi and guided Ran outside. I slowly held her hands, and made her walk forward. "Now open your eyes." I said. Ran opened her eyes and awed in surprise. A wonderful view came across us from the top of the mountain.

"It's so beautiful! I never imagined that there could be such a view." Ran said. "Yeah, I came here a long time ago with my parents, so I'm sharing it with you." I said. "Let's have our lunch here." Ran suggested. I took out the blanket and placed it on the ground. I took out all the food inside the basket and put it on top of the blanket.

"There's so much food." I said. 'Well I thought you're hungry; because, we didn't have breakfast." Ran explained. "It's ok we can still eat it later." I said. The both of us had a wonderful lunch with us talking to each other. I lay back flat on the ground. "I'm full." I said. "Well it's not yet over." Ran said. "What's left?" I asked. "Dessert" Ran said.

Ran jumped on top of me and slowly her lips came closer to mine. She closed her eyes as our lips connected. Something was indeed wrong. She's getting more and more aggressive as our kiss lasts. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she did to mine. This is the longest kiss I ever experienced.

We just kept on kissing and if we run out of breathe we'll back away for a second and continue again. When she finally backed away I saw her face with her hair synchronizing with the wind. I have one more thing to show you." I said. "What?!" Ran asked. "Don't worry its close by." I stood up. "How about the food?" Ran asked.

"Just let them be." I said. Ran stood up and followed me into the woods behind us. The trees were so many. No one would think there would be something in the middle of it. I kept walking and finally I saw the majestic waterfalls. "I can't believe this! It's so beautiful!" Ran said in awe. It was indeed beautiful.

The way the water splash creating sparkles with ray of sunlight that passes through. "Let's take a dip!!" Ran suggested. I didn't hesitate at all and immediately took my shirt. "What are you waiting for?" I said. "Wait! I have nothing to wear!" Ran protested. "Don't wear anything if you like." I said grinning.

Ran punched me and gave me an annoyed look. "Stop fantasizing about me!" Ran shouted. "Then what'll you wear?" I said, "Turn around." Ran instructed. I did what she said and turned around. I wait for a couple of minutes. "Okay, I'm in the water turn back here." She said. "So what are you wearing?" I asked. "Nothing," Ran replied blushing. Everything became awkward after that.

I automatically maintained a distance between us. Both of us were extremely quiet. "I thought you didn't want to?" I asked. "Well considering you're my boyfriend I think its okay, why don't you like it?" Ran teased. That pushed me, and my body instantly reacted to it. "So can't I hug you or make out with you?" I asked.

"Of course not! I'm naked!" Ran said. "Just one kiss please." I asked. "Okay don't move." Ran said. "Sure" I replied. I stood still and saw Ran coming closer to me. The next thing I knew her foot slipped and fell towards me. Her chest fell right on mine. I became speechless; we stayed still didn't move for a while, for no reason at all.

She pulled back with face being red. "I'm s embarrassed." Ran said. I didn't reply and felt awfully stunned. "Your face is red." Ran said laughing. "Yours to too." I replied. The silence then became nerve racking. "Why don't we go back now?" Ran suggested. "Wait! Not yet!" I said. "Why?" Ran said. "I haven't received my kiss yet." I said kidding.

"What if it happens again?" Ran said. I didn't expect Ran to take it seriously. "It's okay I think. You're my girlfriend after all." I explained. "Okay but you go first." Ran said. I went in closer to her until she was an inch from me. I felt her chest pressed on me underwater. I slowly reached for her lips. I caressed her back and her neck as I started to gain dominance.

Ran leaned on the side with the water above her chest. As we progressed on kissing, we didn't anymore care about Ran's chest pressing onto mine. I didn't feel anything but Ran at the moment. Not the cold water or the cool air.

Time didn't matter to us at the moment. We only needed each other. A strong breeze gushed out that signaled the end of our kiss. "You liked it?" I said smiling. "I loved it." Ran replied. "If you loved it so much why don't we start all over again?" I suggested. "I agree." Ran replied. I spent the whole day with the one I love, and I promised to never let go of her ever again.

I wish that everything will be over, but I know it was far from what I hope.

**Author's Note: **That's the first time I ever wrote something like that. Still hope you like it. This is the last time you'll read about Shinichi and Ran for awhile. In the next chapters, you're confusions will be cleared of how this plot opened. Stay tuned if you want to know what I mean. A new story arc unfolds!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 20: Reminiscence**

**Sneak Peek: **

There are many things to unfold. I'll take you back years ago to where it first started. 


	20. Reminiscence

**Author's Note: **Wow! I'm on my twentieth chapter! Thanks to all who support my fanfic! Hey, I haven't updated in like a month now. Sorry everybody that I didn't become that active this early summer. It's because of next year I'm now a senior, and my parents said I need to get into a summer review center, so I can pass to a great university when I'm in college. Time goes very fast. At the beginning of this fanfic, I was the 12 year old who kept whining about my grammatical errors. Now, I'm the 15 year old who keeps moving forward and improve. So, everybody enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan in anyway.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_If my voice could reach back to the past, I'll whisper in your ear, oh darling I wish you were here."_

_-Vanilla Twilight _

**Chapter XX: Reminiscence**

**Author's Note: **A new story arc unfolds! Obscurities will now be settled.

There are many things to be unfolded in a foggy road. Let me take you back to the time where the creation of Mercury 6X52 took place. I'll let you see a reminiscence of the past that will slowly connect everything in its right place.

A storm was coming on one lonely evening. The echo of the roaring thunder was deafening. One man was running gasping for his breathe. As he ran, rain started to descend. He kept running without covering his head. The man was wearing a long black coat and hat. He was in his middle thirties.

He was running in the middle of a barren forest. A destroyed building came in sight. He was looking around as if looking for something. He kept gazing inside the building. His eyes found what he was looking for and immediately revealed what it was.

It was a secret passageway going below. He entered and followed the hallway. A gate faced in front of him. He put his thumb in the socket next to the gate and murmured in the microphone. The gate opened and he entered. He walked the empty hallway and entered the third door to be seen. One man was inside looking stern and strict.

"Ayesagawa, you're late!" the stern man said. Ayesagawa crunched his fist yelled, "Listen to me!"

"What are you screaming about?"

"My conscience can't take it anymore! I didn't become a scientist to create these things for these purposes! I quit!" Ayesagawa screamed.

"You can't quit! None of us can! We took this job for a lifetime! Quit or they'll kill you!" the man replied. "Is it worth it? Yesterday, we tested the drug and none of the twenty survived! They didn't even do anything, Ayesagawa replied back.

"That's just how this organization works," the man said. "As a fellow scientist, you should have realized that this is wrong!" Ayesagawa pursued. "There are many scientists here Ayesagawa! If we die they have more. They won't hesitate to kill us! As a friend, let's just lie low," the man said.

"Are you even my friend, Ichiro?! You have become like them! You're not the man I used to know!" Ayesagawa shouted in anger. "I have a family!" Ichiro shouted in reply. "So do me!" Ayesagawa said.

"There you have it! Do you know what will happen to your family if you leave?"

The confused Ayesagawa didn't know what to answer, and he kept silent. "Trust me, you don't want to know what and how they do revenge."

Ayesagawa imparted a bleak impression and looked down. "Please Ayesagawa don't do this especially now that you have a newborn. Think about his future; don't be stubborn. One day we'll escape, but not today I'm afraid," Ichiro encouraged. Ayesagawa showed a stunned look and replied, "Okay, this time I'll bear it."

The conversation ended, but what they didn't realize was there's someone listening to every word the said. A white tall man grinned, and gave off a devious smile. "So we have a couple of traitors," he laughed. He walked away in a dark hallway towards a door at the end of the hall.

He opened the elegant door, and a man shrouded in the darkness was in the middle of the room. "What do you want?" he asked. "Boss, I've got something to tell you," the man said. The man gave a small sigh, "It better be good Hayate or else."

"I have learned that the scientists Ichiro and Ayesagawa will try to escape us."

"I've noticed that already, but since you witnessed what they said; I'll handle it," the boss said. "Since I told you sir, I wouldn't mind a little cash in exchange," Hayate greedily said. "Don't push it," the boss replied. Hayate sighed with grief.

"Now get out of my sight," the boss ordered. Hayate turned and walked away in silence. "Just when I thought I could get a lot of money from this," Hayate whispered to himself. Several rooms away Ayesagawa and Ichiro were still having a conversation.

"Have you heard the news of the scientist in the intelligent branch?" Ayesagawa asked. "Yes, he died yesterday because of his own work. Turns out the AIDS drug got him. I still can't believe that the effect of that drug was to cause you AIDS which spread a million times faster and kill you within a hour," Ichiro said.

"What a pitiful death," Ayesagawa said. "He was said to commit suicide," Ichiro replied. "What?! Why?" Ayesagawa rushed.

"The organization wiped out his family," Ichiro sadly said.

Ayesagawa glared at Ichiro, and gave a perplexed look. "If you're wondering why, don't ask me; because, I don't know," Ichiro said. "One day I'll really escape this hell," Ayesagawa cursed. "Just go home. I'll make an excuse for you to not work," Ichiro proposed.

The phone abruptly rang, and Ichiro picked it up. "Hello?" Ichiro said. "Yes, I understand, I'll go straight there," Ichiro said through the phone. "Who was that?" Ayesagawa asked. "The third branch is calling me. They said they'll meet me in my house," Ichiro explained.

"Okay, I'll just go home now. I really need some rest," Ayesagawa said. "Okay, bye then," Ichiro waved.

Ayesagawa went out looking more troubled than ever. The rain was pouring harder, and the wind was blowing stronger. He walked regardless of the rain. His mind was entirely fixed on getting home; nothing else seemed to bother him. Walking along a silent neighborhood; he saw his house on the far end corner.

His house was neither beautiful nor ugly. It really was just simple and cozy. It seemed perfect to a peaceful and contented family. He entered dripping wet above the mat. "Dear, you're dripping wet! I told you to bring an umbrella," his wife said. "Sorry, I forgot," he replied with a smile in his face. His wife got a towel and wiped his head.

His wife was beautiful with every aspect of simplicity; she didn't need to wear make-up just to be beautiful; she just simply is. She has long, smooth and flowing black hair that seemed a perfect match for her hazel eyes. She was the type where you'll see a typical innocent school girl figure. By her face, she looks in her middle twenties, but what made her superior from other women was her innocent sweet smile that just melts all your trouble away.

While his wife was wiping his head, he embraced her, and kissed her on the lips. The moment was timeless. Ayesagawa treasured that very moment, and held onto her a little longer. "What's gotten into you?" his wife said blushing. "I just wanted to say how much I love you," he replied. "Then I love you too!" his wife replied, once again kissing him.

"Disgusting! Get a room Dad!" a girl who entered the room said. "Hey! It's what parents do," Ayesagawa replied laughing. "You're so embarrassing!" the girl replied. "Just go to your room," his wife said. The girl covered her eyes, and stormed out of their sight. "Come on, let's go upstairs and continue what you started," his wife said mischievously.

* * *

The next morning…

Ayesagawa woke up right beside his loving wife. His wife was still sleeping like an angel on top of his chest. He carefully caressed her cheeks, and continued to look at her. "How I wish to be like this forever," he silently whispered. His wife's eyes slowly opened to see the smiling face of his husband. She smiled back and leisurely said, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning too, I'll get up now. I still have to go to work," he responded back. "We're so lucky you know, you found a perfect house for our family, and you have a wonderful job to support our family," his wife happily said. Ayesagawa flinched and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, you're right," he lied. He stood and put on his pair of pants. His wife pulled slightly his hand and saw her glared at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" his wife asked. "Nothing's wrong," he laughed forcefully. "Liar! I know when something's wrong. I'm your wife remember?" she said. "I'm telling the truth, nothing really is wrong," he pursued. His wife gave off a sigh and spoke, "Okay, I believe you."

Ayesagawa took a shower, and went down to eat breakfast with his family. His wife was already feeding their baby beside the table. "Dear, I noticed your cellphone has a lot of missed calls and messages," she said. "Really? I wonder who's it from," he said getting his cellphone.

He missed five calls and one message only to see jumbled and random letters. Strange that it all came from Ichiro. "What the hell" he said looking confused. "Why dear?" his wife asked. "Ichiro just sent me a bunch of missed calls and one weird message. I'm going now, I'm going to see him," he said. "Okay bye," his wife said smiling.

She stood up and kissed Ayesagawa on the lips. Ayesagawa embraced back and enjoyed the moment. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied and went out of the door. His wife leaned on the door and look upward looking somewhat sad. "Why do I feel like it's the last time we'll see each other dear?" she said to herself.

Ayesagawa was running towards Ichiro's house. Before he could reach it, he was already hearing ambulances and police cars going towards it. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted.

Ayesagawa arrived, but something clearly was wrong. Police cars surrounded the house. He ran and entered the house. "Hey! Sir! You're not allowed there," a police officer said. "I'm a friend of the owner of this house! What happened?!" he panicked. The officer avoided his eye and seemed rather disturbed. "Sir, I'm sorry, but the owner Ichiro Shiba has passed away," the police officer said.

Ayesagawa fell down shuddering; his breath grew heavier, and his eyes were wide opened in distraught. "How?" he managed to say. "He was murdered. A delivery man saw his body lying on the living room floor. He was stabbed to death," the officer sadly said.

Ayesagawa ran towards the living room only to see a line out silhouette of where Ichiro's body was found. "Where's his body?" he asked. "It was sent to the crime lab, for a proper search of evidence," he said. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MURDERED HIM?!" he shouted in anger. "I'm sorry sir," the officer said.

He looked around and saw Ichiro's family picture. "His family?! Where are they?!" he asked. "They were murdered too, I'm really sorry, but we can't do a thing right now," the officer replied. Ayesagawa clutched his fists, and tears poured from his eyes. "Sir, you better sit down. You need to calm down," the officer suggested. Ayesagawa covered his eyes, for he can't fully endure the pain of losing his best friend.

The officer left him alone to let him think. "Idiot! Why did he have to die!? It's all their doing! They found out our conversation! It's all my --," he suddenly cut himself from speaking. He saw a cellphone under the chair in front of him. He flipped it open, and saw the keypad covered mostly with blood. He saw an unsent message at the screen. It read:

_By the time you read this, I'm already dead. I only have a small time left. Escape and DON'T LEAVE YOUR FAMILY ALONE!_

He kept looking at the message then it struck him. He threw the cellphone and ran as fast as he can to his family. "Please let them be safe!" he shouted. Everything was happening so fast; he was still crying over his dead best friend and now his family is in mortal peril.

"I'm close by!" he thought. He only needed to turn left to see his house. He turned to see his house with a happy family inside, but what he saw was a cruel reality. He became paralyzed in fear after turning. His house was on fire, and fire trucks were surrounding it trying to put out the flame.

He was dumbstruck, but he had nothing left to do but walk. He saw a fireman and immediately spoke to him, "My family! Where are they?"

"Sir, are you the owner of this house?" he asked. "Yes! WHERE IS MY FAMILY?!" he panicked. "I'm sorry sir, there are no survivors," he replied. His eyes became dim black, and he fell to the ground. His will was broken. He was started laughing and crying at the same time; he kept pulling his hair and screaming at people. From that day on, he lost everything. He lost his best friend, children and loving wife. From that day, he was driven into insanity.

**Author's Note: **Well I hope that answered at least some of your questions. Don't worry the reminiscence arc has just started, here you will find out all the answers to your questions. Reviews please!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 21: Reminiscence Part II**

**Sneak Peek!**

With Ayesagawa driven into insanity, the Black Organization thought one of their traitors is finally destroyed. What they don't know is that lurking in the shadows someone is taking action into taking up revenge to them. Who is this avenger? In the next chapter you'll meet the creator of the drug that lead to a massacre.


	21. Reminiscence Part II

**Author's Note: ** Hello everybody! I'm so pumped up in writing right now! And, it's all thanks to the people who keep on supporting this fanfic! I would have stopped publishing more chapters if it weren't from your positive reviews. Thank you once again! Keep on support and reviewing my fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_Even though I'm already gone; it isn't like I have disappeared. Inside your picture, inside your dream, from now on I can live forever and ever."_

_-Yuuki Sanada (Half & Half) _

**Chapter XXI: Reminiscence Part II**

**Author's Note: **Last time, you saw how Ayesagawa's life was shattered, and how he was driven out of his sanity. Now, you'll figure out how that incident took part in the creation of a deadly drug that lead to a massacre.

Six days has passed since the incident…

In a far distant room, a group of people was having an auspicious meeting. Ten men, all wearing black suits, gathered around the long table. All of them seemed dangerous to cope with. A heavy atmosphere seemed to circulate their lot. The silence broke, when one of them spoke.

"What happened with the two scientist stationed in the East Underground Headquarters?" the man in the middle said. "The traitors? They were silenced for good; those two knew too much after working in the South Intelligence Headquarters. We can't let them escape with that knowledge," one replied.

"Actually one of them survived, but he lost his sanity because of what happened," another man replied. "How weak, he lost his sanity just because of that," another one said.

"So you're saying he's still alive?" the man in the middle asked. "Yeah, but it doesn't sound different to me. Either way, he won't spill," another man said. "YOU IDIOT! You let him live after that! Whatever the circumstances, he must die!" the man in the middle shouted in anger.

"He's right, we mustn't take any risks. Despite his insanity, the knowledge is still within him. He might blab it out without him knowing," one man said agreeing. "You're all making a fuss about this little thing," a female voice said entering the room.

The woman was beautiful especially in her all black dress that just made her look timeless. She looks very young, but that way she talks makes her somewhat mature and sarcastic at the same time. "Oh dear, I just heard your conversation, and I can't resist butting in," the woman said. "Shut up! Just go back outside!" the man middle ordered.

"You don't need to be hasty; I'm here to help, that's all," the woman replied. "Since you're here, I'm wondering what did you mean when you said we were making a fuss about this?" one man said.

"I'm just saying, you all are making such a big deal about something so minor. They're not worth assembling a meeting only about this," the woman said.

"You don't get it do you?" the man in the middle shot at a serious tone. "Then elaborate," the woman said.

"If I let those two betray our organization; those two will become ice breakers to others out there. Our organization is a one side deal to some who we force or trick to work here. Once you're in, you either die a member or die trying to escape. Because of that, many employees here gain a grudge against us. Mostly they're scared, but once someone tries to be brave, the others follow as well. That's why we can't let those two betray us and live. If they escape, the others will see it as their silver lining and try it their selves. With that, we'll experience a mass mutiny that we can't control," he explained.

"Amazing how the human mind works. Out of fear, people intend to hide, yet if they see an opportunity; they gamble everything just to achieve what they want," she said. "It's life," one man replied. "So, starting now what are your plans?" one man asked.

The man in the middle gave a mischievous grin and said, "It's quite simple, tomorrow I want that deranged scientist dead and gone."

* * *

The next day…

In a local hospital, near where the tragedy happened, two medical expertises were having an immediate conversation. "So, what's the condition of the patient in room 417?" a doctor asked. "Nothing's changed; he still keeps rampaging day and night," the other doctor replied. "No improvement, huh? I feel sorry for the guy," the doctor replied.

"I know what you mean; he lost a lot," the other doctor said. "Yeah, he lost his best friend then he lost his whole family, and the police aren't doing a single damn thing," the doctor said. "Wait, what do you mean?" the other doctor asked.

"The police said that the case will lead into nothing; the murderer of his best friend has no suspects and witnesses; while, the arson case of their house is turning out to be just an accident," the doctor said.

"What? Are you sure? Is the police blind! There's no way that could be a coincidence! It's obvious that there's a mastermind behind it all," the other doctor said. "Well I'm sure the police know that," the doctor said.

"Then why rule out that possibility?" the other doctor asked. "Someone's blackmailing them I think," the doctor said. "Poor guy, he's life's destroyed and justice won't be served," the other doctor said. "Come on, let's check on him," the doctor said. The other doctor agreed, and the both of them went straight up to room 417.

They entered the door, and saw two nurses tending the man in the stray jacket. The man possesses long and unruly hair. He has black dim eyes that indicate just how mad he is.

At the sight of the doctors, he started screaming like he was frightened of them. "Mr. Ayesagawa, calm down," the nurse beside pleaded. He kept screaming and bashing his head towards the walls. The doctors acted nimble and prevented Ayesagawa from hurting more of him.

"Did you give him the shot?" the doctor asked restraining Ayesagawa's head. "I was just to give it to him when you suddenly came," the nurse explained.

"Give me the syringe; I'll give him the shot," the doctor ordered. The nurse obeyed him, and gave him the syringe containing a sleeping medium. The two nurses and the other doctors tackled Ayesagawa, and made him face the floor. He was still fighting; even though, three persons were pressing him down. The doctor with the syringe started panicking; because, the patient was shaking vigorously.

He was worrying that he might miss the shot. The doctor breathes and calmed down. He didn't know what to, so he took his best shot and acted in impulse. He opened his eyes and saw the needle of the syringe penetrating Ayesagawa's neck.

The pain made him wild, but slowly he was starting to lose strength. Seconds came by and he fell to the floor unconscious. The doctors and nurses sighed in relief, and remained seated on the floor. "His condition is getting worse," the other nurse said.

"I know; at this rate, he'll die of hunger and dehydration," the doctor hypothesized. "Can't we just give him food supplements? You know as a substitute?" the nurse suggested. "It won't enough for his body, we tried using force, but he just won't eat or drink," the doctor answered.

"It's like he wants to die," the nurse said. "You think so too huh?" the doctor replied.

"Well if I was in his position, I'll commit suicide instead of going through the excruciating pain."

"Well for now we can't exactly do anything; we'll just have to do our best to cure him," the nurse replied.

All silently agreed and stood to walk out the door to leave Ayesagawa in peace. The nurse secured the door from the outside to prevent any chance of a breakout. "Come, let's have lunch; leave the keys in the main office," the doctor said to the nurse. "Okay," she replied. Before leaving, the nurse left the keys of Ayesagawa's room as she came by main office.

Thirty minutes came by, and a male nurse came in front the main office and asked for the keys to Ayesagawa's room. "Why do you want it?" the care taker asked. "Well I was asked to give the patient his needed medications," the male nurse said. "Okay, but be back; it's time to close this hall down," the caretaker said.

The nurse took a tray filled with medications and syringes, and went straight to room 417. He opened the door to see Ayesagawa lying unconscious above his bed. The nurse placed the tray above the table, and reached for something inside his pockets.

He let off an evil discreet grin, and pulled a silencer pistol from his pocket. He directed the tip of the gun at the head of the sleeping Ayesagawa. "I'm sorry, but we don't give traitors considerations," the man menacingly laughed.

Just as he was to pull the trigger, a scream was heard from the hallway. He lost control of himself and peeked outside just to see what happened. "There's the imposter!" the nurse screamed pointing at the man. He was terrified and started quivering. He acted rash, and pointed at Ayesagawa.

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger the bullet went through Ayesagawa's head. Blood flowed from the bed, and he fled leaving the gun behind.

* * *

The hospital was in chaos; everybody heard a sudden uproar, and started panicking themselves. Nurses and doctors were all over the place trying to calm the patients and their guests. "I heard somebody got shot? What's happening?" a patient started screaming along the hallway.

"Ma'am stop shouting, this is a hospital! The situation is under control!" a nurse said. Near the hallway where the incident took place, the police was talking to a doctor. "We didn't catch the suspect. He had an escape can outside. I already called the traffic department to close all roads leading out of this city," the policeman justified. Before the doctor can reply, a nurse came screaming towards them.

"Doctor! The patient in room 417 has been shot in the head! The other nurses took him in the surgery room," the nurse said in a cold sweat. "Shot in the head?" the doctor said looking confused.

They didn't waste any second further, and decided to help. They arrived in front of the surgery room, and saw traces of blood coming in the room. A nurse came out looking exhausted. "Sir, you better come in; the patient might not make it," the nurse said.

The doctor went in without having second thoughts. "What's the current condition?" the doctor asked. "The bullet didn't go through all the way. It's still intact in his brain. It hasn't passed through the cerebellum or any never coming from the spinal cord, but he lost a lot of blood," the nurse reported.

"I'm going to save him, don't worry; he lost too much, and I'm going to make him regain all that."

Three hours passed since the operation started…

Time stood still for the nurses and doctors that went in and out of the surgery room. Each one of them came out with more blood scattering on their uniforms. Their face, as time goes, becomes desperate. Something was happening wrong in the surgery room.

It was evidently sketched in their faces. It seemed there was no hope for Ayesagawa to live. The hallway outside the surgery room was empty. It was given since there was no more family or friends to worry or wait for him. Nurses come outside only to feel sorrier for him. Two female nurses came out and sat by the benches.

"His heartbeat is slowly depleting," the nurse sadly said. "I know," the other nurse whispered. "Hey, are we really saving him?" the nurse asked. "What? What do you mean?" the other nursed asked looking confused.

"You see if he was to survive, he would only experience more hell. He'll have his traumas and nightmares to haunt him till his last breathe. He'll have nothing to gain if he lives, so don't you think it's better if he just die?" she answered.

"Saiko! What are you saying? But, when you put it that way, I think it will also be for the best, but it contradicts the Hippocratic Oath we took. We do this to save lives, not end them," the other nurse replied.

"Saving one from harm doesn't necessarily save them; it's not for us to say that we saved their lives. It's for them to recognize that we saved theirs," Saiko wisely said.

Saiko gazed at her blood stained uniform, while the other nurse remained speechless. Above the silence, the doctor came running out gasping for breath. He could only muster a few words and say, "He made it."

The two nurses became speechless and continued to look at the doctor. "Why do you two look so surprised? Aren't you happy?" the doctor asked. "Yes," Saiko lied.

Ayesagawa was put back in a new room with guards just outside the door. Every hour different doctors come in to check on him. A whole day has passed, but Ayesagawa still hasn't regained consciousness.

"His pulse is still there, but his brain just isn't responding. Right now he's in a terminal coma I fear all we can do now is wait for him to wake up," the doctor said in a conversation with Saiko just outside Ayesagawa's room. The treatment and observation went on.

He was constantly visited by doctors to check for improvement, but still there was no luck. Three days of vigilant observation passed with no signs of him waking up.

On the fourth day during nighttime, Saiko was heading towards the room to replace the dextrose. She unlocked the door and came to see a big shock. The room was empty. No one was inside the patient was gone.

Saiko alerted the guards outside and asked to call the others. She went in and double checked the comfort room and the closets. Still, Ayesagawa was gone, but that was when it hit her. She opened the door and looked down, but there was nothing. No rope, no anything to support him down. The room was located at the top most floor of the hospital.

It just seemed impossible to jump down and survive. At the far end of the street, in front of the hospital and inside an alley, a man was gasping for breath, and kept clutching his chest. He stood and picked up a broken shard of glass. He slashed his wrists and blood flowed out. He didn't mind and just looked up at the black sky.

It was Ayesagawa, awake with eyes that just screamed vengeance. He said, "I swear in my own blood that I'll do anything to destroy that organization and avenge all of you, I'll make them pay."

**Author's Note: **Slowly the curtains close. Now you're getting the idea of how this will turn out. Please review everybody! Next chapter released marks the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFIC! Stay tuned next chapter! It's gonna be a special one.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 22: Reminiscence Part III**

**Preview: **Ayesagawa takes up his revenge. See how he does it in the special anniversary chapter next week.


	22. Reminiscence Part III

**Author's Note:**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THIS SERIES! Sorry for the delay, it's because of my laptop busting all so sudden. This chapter marks the one year of my passion in writing this series! There is a special original one shot story I made just for this event. You can see the link at the bottom of the chapter. Please read it, for it's a special original story I made. Thank you for the people who read this from when it was still beginning! Keep on supporting it everybody!

**Disclaimer:**For the 22nd time, I don't own Detective Conan.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"Admiring the sky, and one's dream to fly; even so, the only thing you can do is walk."_

_-Haruto Kirishima (Kimi no Iru Machi)_

**Chapter XXII: Reminiscence Part III**

**Author's Note:**You'll finally see how the drug was created, and how its existence lead to a massacre. Here you'll also see how the organization affects and destroys happy innocent families out there.

At the bark of dawn, police cars were everywhere. They were running all over the city searching for something or to be more specific, someone. In the hospital, the doctors and nurses in charge of Ayesagawa were having a conversation. "Do you know he was kidnapped?" a nurse asked. "I think that too; because, he was the target before, so maybe they found he's alive and went out to finish the job for good," the doctor shared.

"That's not the situation now," another doctor suddenly butted in. "Then tell me Mashiro, what the hell happened?" the doctor asked.

"Judging from the room, he woke up and escaped," he replied.

"You're kidding me right? Even if he was to wake up, he's derange remember?" he sarcastically replied.

"He can't be kidnapped mainly; because, you can't carry a man out here without leaving any traces. If he really was carried out there should be at least a dent on the window sill," Mashiro explained.

"He's right, and there is no way someone could carry an unconscious man outside with no rope support," Saiko the nurse backed him up. "Then you're saying, he woke up and jumped out of the window to fly," the doctor sarcastically replied. "You're impossible!" Saiko said.

"Come one babe, I'm only kidding," the doctor said. "Oh shut up and I'm not your babe," she replied. "I'm going to look around the patient's room," Mashiro said. "Wait, I'll look around too," Saiko followed. The both of them went inside Ayesagawa's room to observe. The room wasn't arranged or touched for investigation purposes, so they were extremely cautious.

"There must be something here," Mashiro said. "Why are you so dedicated in finding something?" Saiko asked. "I feel responsible; because, I was the one who saved him, and I'm really interested in this particular case. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel that something really is wrong?" he replied looking at the floor for evidences.

"Yes! I felt that too; I felt someone is pulling the strings from behind the scenes," she said.

"Strings…" she repeated falling silent.

"What?" he asked looking confused. "Strings!" she shouted looking ecstatic. She looked out the window and turned her head around. "I know how he got out! He didn't go down, he went up. Since this is the top most floors, getting up the roof is easily done. All you need is a blanket and some sort of hook," she explained.

"Then he went through the emergency exit stairs; now it makes sense. Then this only means one thing," he conclude. "Yeah, I know. He's regain his sanity. We have no time to lose; let's look for him," Saiko suggested. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ayesagawa was walking in the middle of a forsaken street. Trees grew on sidewalks, but no leaves can be seen on them. Lines of dead trees are visible throughout the neighborhood. Ayesagawa stopped in front of the only house that was visible beside the street.

The house had an eerie aura emitting from it. It looked deserted because the grass of the front yard lost its lush green color, and the house itself looks unoccupied for quite a while. He went towards the door and realized the door was unlocked.

He went in and saw the emptiness inside. Everything seemed normal, yet it just felt so barren. He went in further and stumbled in the living room. He kept looking around as if he was trying to find something. He noticed a family near the couch. The picture showed a happy hfamily hugging each other, while eating on a picnic. All of them pictured a big gleeful smile.

The husband was kissing his wife while hugging her one son and one daughter. Ayesagawa respectfully put backed the picture in its proper place. He continued exploring the house and found the stairs going up. He entered the first room he saw on the second floor.

It was a girl's bedroom; you could easily determine that through the pink wallpaper and carpet. It had one small size bed that could only be fit for a child. Ayesagawa smiled as he momentarily remembered the family he once had. He saw a teddy bear on the on the bed and tried to take a look at it.

As his hand was about to hold the bear, he saw a small stain near the bear. He got curious and pulled the blanket covering it. His eyes widened with shock at the sight he saw. Under the blanket was a bed sheet all covered in blood. What was more horrible was the silhouette of a small girl that can be seen on the bed sheet.

He couldn't take it anymore and came out of the room gasping for air. The image of his family burning to ashes suddenly came bursting in his mind. He was going wild again and sat on the floor.

"I must control myself; I'm doing this for the sake of my family and frie-," he stopped dead when he saw a small door above him. There was a small rope coming from it. He pulled the rope and a stairway appeared apparently leading to an attic. He went up and flickered the lights on.

The attic was full of stacks of paper and scientific equipments. Notes and book pages were pinned all over the walls. It seemed this was a study room and laboratory. There was a sturdy table at the middle, and a notebook was on top of it.

The entire room looked messy and disorganized except for the table. He took the notebook, and two letters dropped from it. He opened and read:

To whom it may concern,

I lost everything dear to me, my wife, my children and my own life. This wasn't supposed to happen, but under the circumstances the organization took everything. And, all of this only happened because of a misunderstanding. To whoever is reading this, I assume the same is happening to you. The organization is a dark place. It exists to destroy innocent families out there. I wrote this for those who seek help. The notebook you're holding is my life's work and diary. Read and use it well.

P.S. The world is beautiful, no matter how foul the system is.

-Prof. Sunohara

He closed the letter and didn't bother to read the second one. He was too eager to open the notebook. He kept scanning the pages and laughed as if he found the solution to all his problems.

"This is it! With this I'll be able to annihilate that organization, but it's still incomplete. I need to complete it if I want to accomplish my mission. I'll be able to avenge my family, Ichiro, his family and you too Prof. Sunohara. We were all in the same boat and now they'll experience that same hell we did," he proclaimed menacingly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: In this part, entries from Prof. Sunohara's diary will be shown for the readers to truly understand the events that will happen from now on. This will also serve as a guide to show how the drug truly was created.

**Entries from Prof. Sunohara's notebook:**

November 26,

A company recognized just how important my knowledge is. They offered me a job and a very high salary along with it. I'm so happy; I'll be able to give my family a very rich future. I hope more blessings come into my life. What makes me happier is that with my knowledge I'll be able to change the world and make it a better place to live in.

November 31,

It's my first day here at work; I'm so excited! I hope I meet other intellectuals on the same par as me. My wife's so beautiful when she's happy. It makes me fall for her again and again. This entry starts my life towards to a fruitful future.

December 4,

This is horrible. The job I took isn't what I dreamt of ever thought of. I never knew such a job existed on the face of the planet. They're an underground organization that does illegal missions. I barely stood quiet the past three days of work. It's horrible to see people die in front of you. The vision of a peaceful world I always imagined is now a distant dream to me. I can't say a thing to my wife; because, I'm ashamed of what'll she say. I can't sleep at night too. Every time I close my eyes I see visions of people dying in front of me. They're constantly haunting me. When will this nightmare end?

December 7,

I asked for resignation the other day, but all they did was laugh. They said I was in it until the day I die. How horrible can my life get? No matter how high my pay is; it won't be enough to pay the lives they killed to get that money. I feel ever so low. I want this to end.

December 9,

They offered me my freedom in exchange for a drug that I must create. I didn't care what drug they make me do. As long as it gets me out of here, I'll do it. Once I'm free, I'll immediately report them to the police and shut them for good. I won't fail this time.

December 10,

I can't do it. They're asking too much! They want me to create a drug that wipes out the whole immune system. I can't do such a thing. Even if I could, I won't do it. If that drug existed it would only bring chaos to the world. I don't want that burden on my shoulder, but they didn't give me a choice. It's either I create the drug or I die. In this situation, I won't ever mind dying. It's better to die then to bring destruction to the world.

December 12,

They've done it. I wish to have never accepted this job. If I didn't get this job, my loving family would still be with me. Every time I sleep; I see their faces getting tortured to death. I can't take it. They should have killed me instead. I think I'm losing my sanity, but I mustn't. If there's one thing I'm sure of doing…it's doing what they told me to do.

December 15,

I've finally succeeded. I can finally be with my family.

The world is indeed quiet today.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I won't answer any questions concerning these entries. It's up to you to decipher these entries and find out what they truly mean. These entries contain clues on what will happen next, and these entries also serve as explanations to past events. I won't reveal them yet though. **Now better continue reading the whole chapter.**

Four days has passed since Ayesagawa found the notebook. He's been locked up in the attic working on the drug. Nothing seemed to slow him down. He was so focused on improving the drug that he neglected his hunger and thirst needs.

He was looking paler than the other day. Papers and test tubes covered the whole table and floor. Step by step he got the test tubes and poured the contents inside the beaker. Despite his appearance, he was dead serious at what he's doing. He was a zombie at work. He poured a drop of what was in the test tube he was holding and went to a sudden halt.

He didn't move; he only observed the reaction in the beaker. Then, the test tube dropped on the floor. And Ayesagawa suddenly laughed in a sinister way. "Finally it's finished!" he rejoiced prancing all around the room.

"Prof. Sunohara is a genius for creating a drug that wipes out the immune system and eventually kills you, but he didn't go all the way. I've completed his work, and now I'll finally wipe that organization for good!" he cursed.

**SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY ONE SHOT STORY!**

**Tomorrow is Goodbye**

**Summary:**

Tommy lived miserably all his life, but everything changed when a mysterious girl suddenly appeared in front of his house. His encounter with her made him experience the greatest happiness he ever felt, but also the worst pain he can ever feel.

**Link!** Just go to my profile and see the link! It's at the Published Stories section! Please read and review on it!

**Author's Note:**I'd like to thank all the people who support this series up to now! Throughout the year, I've improved in writing and making stories, and I'd like to thank all of you for this! I hope another fruitful year of writing will come! Reviews everyone!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 23: Reminiscence Part IV**

**Sneak Peek!**

The Reminiscence arc draws to an end! Find out the revelations next chapter!


	23. Reminiscence Part IV

**Author's Note: **I guess I owe you readers an explanation. First, I think I'll apologize for not updating for more than a month. I wasn't able to update due to the fact that school has started. Trust me, Senior Year is hard and time consuming. Only a few days can I actually take a rest and write. I've been busy with so much stuff. One is the entrance exams for the college I'm going in and another reason for the delay is my academics. I need to maintain a proper high grade. Also, I'm part of our school's newspaper group, so I need to be there also. I'm sorry for updating late, but please keep on reading. Ever since, I got in our newspaper, I got really better at writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__I try to believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast__."_

_-Alice (Alice in Wonderland)_

**Chapter XXIII: Reminiscence Part IV**

**Author's Note: **In the midst of distraught, all draws to a close.

It was raining hard on a damp afternoon. A shadow kept hiding behind a tree and moving at a nimble state. It was Ayesagawa wearing a black jacket with a hood covering his head. He was behind a tree beside the ruins of an old house. He seemed to be waiting for a signal to appear. And suddenly, two voices came from inside the ruins. Ayesagawa stepped back to remain unseen.

"It's always raining these days," one of them said. "I know what you mean. It seems like an omen," the other one said. "I hope not, the boss said that I don't develop the drug, I'll end up like Ayesagawa and Ichiro," the first man said.

"Don't think like that, you can still make it in time," the other one encourage. "Let's not fool ourselves. There's no more way for me to make it. I just hope they'll be easy on me," the first one said. "Nagasaki! Don't say that! They won't kill you; Ayesagawa got killed not over this matter, but because of his traitorship. Everyone knows they tried to escape here," the other one encouraged.

"I know, but every one of us here wants to escape too. I honor their bravery. The same goes to the late Dr. Sunohara who committed suicide," Nagasaki said. "Come let's go home already," the other one suggested. Nagasaki fell silent and went along Ayesagawa who was eaves dropping followed Nagasaki home.

Ayesagawa ended up beside Nagasaki's house, waiting for an opportunity to show up.

"I need to convince him to take credit for my drug," he murmured to himself. He waited despite the hours that flew by. When the sun started to set, Nagasaki went out his house and stood looking at the rain pelting from the sky.

"What will I do?" he said. He seemed troubled more than ever. Ayesagawa, lurking behind the shadow, took the initiative and grasped the opportunity that came by. He put on his hood and went out to speak to him. Nagasaki saw Ayesagawa's shadow from behind and panicked.

"Who're you!" he screamed in shock. "I'm her to help you," Ayesagawa said disguising his voice. "What do you mean? What help?" he replied jittering. "Don't play dumb. I know your life's intrepid end is coming nearer every second that I don't help you," Ayesagawa said looking assured he got his attention.

He stepped back and got devoured by his thoughts, and soon enough, he fell into Ayesagawa and to his own despair. "What do you have in mind?" he finally gave in. "I'm willing to give you my life's work; it's a drug I created. I'm confident that it is what the organization is looking for," Ayesagawa explained.

"Why are you helping?" he asked. "Because you and I are alike in one way or another, I don't want you to experience the same hell I and my friend experienced when we were in your situation," Ayesagawa clarified. "Just who are you?" he questioned.

Due to the rain at night, he was never able to grasp a clear view of Ayesagawa's face thus keeping him hidden. "It isn't important; what's important is making you survive," Ayesagawa whispered handing out a small cardboard box. Hesitation was evident on Nagasaki's face; he kept on looking at the box.

"So, do you want to save your life?" Ayesagawa fancied him a question.

He bit his lip and took the box while his eyes were close. Ayesagwa let off a dysfunctional grin under his hood and said, "All you have to say is that you need a specimen to test it on and a team of medical experts to keep track of what's happening. Oh and suggest that it must be tested in an open wide space and not in a trapped cell."

"Okay, but what does this do?" he asked. "Just wait and see. Don't worry you won't fail. You have nothing to lose either way," Ayesagawa said. "Okay, I'll trust you on this," he said. Ayesagawa, completing his mission, turned around and walked away.

Thunder was roaring throughout the heaves, but Ayesagawa kept walking under the pelting rain with a grin on his face. He ignored any aspects of life and kept laughing menacingly inside himself, for he knew that everything was going his way.

* * *

"We mustn't give up," Saiko encouraged. "I know, but the trail has gone cold. We looked everywhere in this city, and everyone we asked never caught a glimpse of him," Mashiro said. The two of them were cruising across the entire city in search of Ayesagawa.

"Maybe we missed something," Mashiro suggested. "Maybe, let's go back to the hospital then," Saiko approved. "Okay," he followed.

He turned the car and went towards the hospital. The silence between became so awkward. Mashiro looked beside him and saw Saiko staring at his face. "Is there something wrong with my face?" he found himself asking.

Saiko blushed and turned her head around. "It's just you look so different right now," she said. "Different?" he said. "Well, at work you always look so strict and grumpy. Now, you look serious and dedicated," she complimented.

"Was that sarcasm or what?" he chuckled. "It's a compliment. You look cute either way anyway," she said. "So, that's how nurses see me," he said laughing. "Yeah, every nurse know you're cute, but you're too mysterious and hot-headed to get along with," Saiko said. "It's not my fault; I'm always busy," he explained smiling.

"Then, lighten up and smile once in a while. You'll look a lot cuter," she said giggling. "I'll keep that in mind," he noted. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "I don't have time for that; I'm too busy," I replied back.

"What a waste, you don't have to be like that," she complained. "Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend already," he said. "Boyfriend? You serious? I don't," she forced with finality. "Really? I thought you were together with Yoshino," he guessed.

"No! Why in the fi- WATCH OUT!" she shouted pointing at the front rear of the car. Mashiro acted fast and turned the steering wheel in a 360 degree turn. The car slammed face front into a near fruit stand. The adrenaline left the two of them gasping for air. Saiko went out and stormed the man who caused the car to swerve.

"Are you suicidal!" she shouted in dismay. "I'm sorry. I was just out of focus," the man explained. He couldn't confront them. The shame he acquired led him running out of sight. "I thought we were done for," Mashiro sighed in relief. "What's that?" Saiko asked pointing at a suspicious thing on the ground. It was a piece of paper with nothing written except the tiny header it showed.

"Intelligence Department? Black Organization? Something's weird here," Mashiro blurted out. "I know. Let's follow him. Something tells me that he's headed to where Ayesagawa is," Saiko commanded. They did not restrain, and the chase commenced. Neglecting everything aside, their goal was clear. The blur that faced them slowly dissipates into something clearer.

* * *

They were following the only remaining trace they discovered. Each mystery unravels with every step they make. Soon, they faced an abandoned building where life ceased to exist. "There he is. He's going down under," Mashiro said.

The two of them followed the man as quietly as possible. Tip-toed they strode down staircase and into the doorway that remained open. "I think he turned that way," he guessed. A voice echoed as they stepped close to the first room that came across them.

"Boss, I created it, the drug that everyone will fear. I myself created it," the man bellowed. "I'm the one to decide that. Give it to me this instant," he ordered.

"I'll test it this afternoon. Be sure to be there," the man ordered.

Mashiro and Saiko retreated outside and discussed what they heard. "I didn't get a single word they said," Saiko blurted out. "Neither did I," Mashiro replied. "I mean just what is–," he stopped and harshly changed to something behind me. Before I knew it, he pinned down a man wearing a black jacket with his head covered with a hood.

Mashiro pulled he the hood revealing his face. "Ayesagawa!" Saiko shrieked. "You're too late. Catching me is meaningless. Anytime soon, the damage will be done, and my vengeance will be complete," Ayesagawa shouted with glee.

"What did you do?" Mashiro interrogated. "Since everything will soon come to a close, let me explain what I did," Ayesagawa started narrating.

"There's this drug that can kill millions if people without breaking a sweat. All you do is infect a population, and by the next day, 75% of that population would be dead. Impossible? I think not. This drug will annihilate the very roots that destroyed my life. Now, that drug is in the hands of a person who know not what it really does. If you were listening to me than you know what will happen next," he laughed menacingly.

"Wait, does he mean…" Saiko fell into silence and merely closed her eyes.

Mashiro lost grip of Ayesagawa and fell spaced out on the ground. He tried to calm down, but what came to his mind overflowed him with fear.

Losing hope, he finally said what may be, "By tomorrow, half of the city's population will be dead."

**Author's Note: **The Reminiscence arc will finally end in the next chapter so stay tuned! This time I won't update very late. I assure you, in two weeks a new chapter will be out, might be even sooner than you think.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 24: Reminiscence Part V**

**UPDATE: **I'm so sorry; because, I have to admit that I won't be updating so early as I promised. I'm a graduating student in High School, and I need to settle my papers in college. I also have academics to worry on. I'm running for honors for graduation, so I really need to study. Don't worry, I won't be leaving the series. I'm also not going to take updating too long. I'll update but just not as early as I assumed it will be. :)


	24. Reminiscence Part V

**Author's Note: **I finally get to write. Free time for me is rare nowadays. I'm just glad I have the time to type this here. I love writing, don't worry. It's just; everything is coming to my life too fast. When I was starting this when I was 14 years old, I have all the time in the world. Now, I would be dead lucky if I even have 1 hour to write. I just hate it how this series slowly fades in my mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__Not every night is a happy ending__, but all of it is important. All of it was leading somewhere."_

_Ted Mosby (How I Met Your Mother)_

**Chapter XXIV: Reminiscence Part V**

**Mashiro's point of view**

Tick tock. Tick tock.

With a blink of an eye, everything changed. The fact that in a matter of hours a tragedy that will happen still hasn't sunk into me. I was speechless and immobile; I didn't know what to react or what to do. All seemed desperate, and I'm losing hope myself. I was hoping for someone to come and to put a stop to this, but no, I can't delude myself with fantasies. We were the only hope, and no one else can carry the burden.

"Mashiro, what do we do?" Saiko said tearing up.

I looked at her face, and no words came out of my mouth. I didn't know the right thing to say. "Mashiro," she whispered my name on the verge of crying.

There, I saw her crying, and thought of the consequences if we don't move. All the families that will die, all the futures that will be destroyed and all the lives that will be killed were flashing between my eyes and a bolt of strength finally surged within me.

"We'll follow them. Before they test the drug, we'll intervene. Contact the cops for back-up. Say be ready," I ordered.

"Fools! Don't underestimate them, and I can't let you interfere here. They deserve what's coming," Ayesagawa exclaimed.

"Yeah, they deserve what will happen, but don't pull other people into your fight. You're causing too much damage to innocent people," I shouted back.

Ayesagawa soon swiftly stood and pushed Saiko down to the ground. I ran down to assist her, but Ayesagawa pointed a pistol in front of my forehead.

"I can kill you this instant," he threatened.

"Go ahead then," I blurted out.

I closed my eyes and counted every second that passes by.

I awaited the shot, but all I heard was a faint click. I opened my eyes and still saw the gun in front of me. "You're lucky," Ayesagawa said walking away, vanishing out of sight.

"I know. We're both shocked, but let's talk about that later. What do we do now?" Saiko asked.

"We'll go with the plan," I replied.

* * *

**Author's point of view**

Meanwhile in an underground headquarters…

"So, we have a new rookie here," a man said. "Woah, you're cute," another man said.

"Shut your mouth. Don't give me a reason to slit your throat," a blond beautiful woman said. "The rookie's a feisty one," the man said. "I'm not a rookie. I've been transferred here from the Intelligence Department. One more trash talk and I'll make you beg for your life," she said.

"Either way, you're new here, so what do they call you? You do field work, so you must have your alias," the man said.

"Vermouth, that's what they call me, so let's stop this chitchat. I've been sent here to accompany you to test the new drug," Vermouth said. "Straightforward are you. Well then Vermouth, we're about to test a class S drug in an abandoned warehouse near here," he replied.

"What does the drug do?" she asked. "That's the mystery. We don't know yet. We wouldn't be testing it now if we don't know what it'll do, will we? What we though are that it will surely be dangerous," the second man explained.

"Let's just go and finish the job," she ordered. "We can't move until we don't get the boss' permission," the man said.

Vermouth giggled as if she found that sentence humorous.

"Don't worry, he won't get mad. By the way, everything's ready. The scientist and the specimen are already outside."

"Don't get too cocky, rookie. You better learn to shut that trap of yours before it gets you into trouble. The boss doesn't answer to anyone. The boss himself called me. I may be a rookie, but I'm closer to him than you'll ever be, so you're the one who should take caution. Who knows, one day, we'll see your body floating in a nearby river, cold and dead." the second man said.

The two men shot a hateful glare at her and said, "Come on, let's move. I might just strangle someone here."

Vermouth simply snickered at his threat and followed them. They led her into a near garage just around the corner from where they left.

"Pike-san, you're here. The drug has been secured, and we're ready to go. I just need your go signal," one scientist said. "Let's go, we're burning daylight here," Vermouth ordered with authority. The scientist looked like he was about to complain, but the man beside him made him hushed. "It's no use talking to her. Just do what she said. Seems like she's the boss' princess," the man said.

The scientist understood what he said and fell into Vermouth's commands.

"We're testing the drug in an abandoned warehouse near the Beika City Hospital. The specimen is already there," the scientist said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Enter the car," Vermouth ordered.

All of them entered the car, and went to test the drug. The closing curtains are finally starting to move.

* * *

**Mashiro's point of view**

"I think I lost them," I said in dismay. "No, there they are! The black Porsche!" Saiko shouted pointing at a black Porsche in front of us. I didn't waste a single moment and stepped on the pedal. I turned every intersection just to follow them. They were fast, but I could still notice them under the sea of cars that were flooding the street.

The chase went on until the black Porsche came to a sudden halt. I stepped on the brakes and drifted to avoid crashing head through the car. Saiko went out and checked the car that came to a sudden halt. Step by step, she moved closer to the car and carefully peeked inside it.

Her eyes grew at what she saw. "It's a trap. We've been misled. There's nothing but a contraption inside that turns the steering wheel. We've been fooled," Saiko explained. "It's not yet over; it only leads us closer to them. The contraption moves with the use of its remote control. It means someone's using a lifesize toy car to fool us, but they're too careless," I said.

"We can still track down,"

"Amazing," Saiko said in awe. "That's why I brought a radio transmitter. My brother's in the CIA. I never knew that his endless rambling would be of use someday. I'll track them down," I said. I got the radio transmitter our and connected it into the car's radio.

As soon as I attached it, the GPS coupled to the transmitter traced a signal coming from a near location. "It's near us," I said. "Then let's go," she replied.

* * *

**Author's point of view**

"We're here," the scientist said. "Is everything set in place?" Vermouth asked. "Yes, the drug is also inside. Let's get this over with. I have an appointment later," Pike said. "I certainly hope it has something to do with our organization," Vermouth teased. "Will you just shut up! You may talk big, but I don't answer to you," he shouted.

Vermouth remained silent and seemingly but her lip. "Since you're done fighting, it's time," the scientist intervened. Pike walked on ahead of them to avoid Vermouth.

Vermouth entered a large empty warehouse. It was dim, and she can't quite see anything.

"Open the lights," the scientist ordered. The light revealed the rom. There were five people in the middle strapped down to a chair. Their mouths were muffled. No sound can be heard, but etched in their faces is fear and hopelessness.

People in black were surrounding them. It was to ensure in case the specimens tried to escape. Near the specimens, a box was on a tiny table. "Open the box and give them the shot," the scientist instructed. Pike took the syringe inside the box and choose between the specimens.

"Why are there five of them?" Vermouth interrupted.

"Five what?" Pike replied. "Is it necessary to use five specimens just for this drug? Two would have suffice," Vermouth explained.

"Two won't be enough. We need five for the very reason to see the limits of this drug. The specimens we chose are from five different age gaps. You may know that as we're younger, our immune system is functioning at its best. We want to know if age affects the drug. That's all. Ironic though that this drug is made to destroy our immune system, but it may just be countered by our immune itself," the scientist explained.

"I though you didn't know what this drug do?" she replied. "We know what it does, but we don't know up to what extent," he replied.

"Stop this chitchat! Let's just finish this," Pike shouted and confronted one of the specimens.

"Say goodbye,"

The specimen was crying, but no sound came out of her muffled mouth. The needle was near her wrist, but something exploded before it could touch her skin. "What the h-," before he could finish, with a blink of an eye, a bullet was shot, and Pike fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

The syringe was still in Pike's palm right after the explosion. Some guards were already on the floor unconscious while Vermouth was looking around for the cause of the explosion.

"Where is it coming from?" Vermouth asked herself. Her phone rang just minutes after the explosion.

"What are you doing! You aren't supposed to attract a crowd!" it was the boss, and he wasn't too happy. "Crowd? What crowd?" she questioned. "The warehouse you're in. Part of it is in flames, and why do have a specimen hanged near the entrance? She's tied to a pole. Cops are outside, and I can see it clear here in the television," the boss said hanging up.

"We have to abort! Someone's ambushing us! The cops are already outside!" Vermouth shouted. "Who are doing this!" the scientist shouted.

From the shadows, a silhouette appeared. It was Mashiro shaking, with a gun in hand. "Let her go," he said eyeing on Vermouth. For some reason, he looked deranged. His eyes were big and scared. Chaos and confusing were ruling moment while from above, someone was pulling the strings.

"Everything is going as planned," a voice said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will finally end this arc. After that, the original story resumes.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 25: Reminiscence Part VI – Denouement**


	25. Reminiscence Part VI Denouement

**Author's Note: **I can't believe it took me a year to finish this story arc. Well, as long as I finish it, it's okay with me. Sorry again for the wait, I'm sure you know the reason why, so I'll just happy to present to you the final chapter for the Reminiscence arc. The original story line finally continues the next chapter. As for how long this series will last, I'll give you a hint. It'll be over before you know it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__I loved the way how a photo could capture a moment before it was gone__."_

_Susie Salmon (The Lovely Bones)_

**Chapter XXV: Reminiscence Part VI – Denouement**

**Mashiro's point of view**

**20 minutes before the explosion…**

Despite the burden and responsibility carried upon our shoulders, I was realizing a long forgotten feeling that I left behind in the past, a feeling that I thought to be long gone. It certainly was weird how love can bloom at the darkest of time.

We were headed towards them, and so far, we had no plan. We were too focused at catching up with them that I had lost track of being realistic. Were we really going to march there like this? We'll be killed even before we set eyes on them. I only caught grasp of reality when I came to realize that Saiko's life might be endangered. Though I've only been with her for the past couple of days, it doesn't take a genius to see how you have feelings towards a woman. I can't let her go with me.

"Saiko, I need you to leave," I said. "What are you saying? We're almost there, and you're bailing out?" she said. "I'm saying I'll go ahead," I replied. "Alone? I'm not letting you go there alone," she said. "Nor will I let you come with me," I said.

"Why the change of heart all of sudden?" she questioned me.

"Because…because…because, I can't stand the possibility of letting you get hurt!" I exclaimed stopping the car at the side of the road. She sat there glaring at me. "Do you think I don't feel the same way about you," she blankly said.

"Do you think that when you go there alone, I won't worry my heart out? We both know what we risked here. I'd rather go with you and face them than to wait every minute that pass by and wonder if you're alright," she explained. I followed my instincts and pulled her towards me. I closed my eyes and let our lips connect. This went on for at least a minute until she pulled away.

"We'll get pass this. Don't worry," she said while caressing my hand. "I know," I replied. We went back to pursuing them, and as we become nearer and nearer, the anxiety within me, grew.

"I already contacted the police department. It seems they're almost there," she noted. "Well that's good. We'll just wait for them; because, we're here already," I said. I parked the car in a far off distance from the warehouse. "I'll check the surrounding. Don't worry, I won't go in," I said. "Be careful," she said.

It was a large warehouse that from the looks of it, you could guess that a lot of illegal things happened in it. Faced paced, I walked towards the side and tried to find any opening I can find. There seems to be windows, but they're way too up high for me to look in it. The front entrance is most likely the only way for me and Saiko to enter.

I thought the police could easily break through this wall, but we might be too late when that happens. I went to look at the entrance to look for possible passageways, but something else caught my attention upon stepping near the entrance. It was a note. A note was tapped on the wall near the door. I took it and read what was written. My eyes grew large at what I saw.

"_It's wrong to leave a girl alone. In the world we live in, you might never know what happens to her."_

I dropped the note and ran towards the car as fast as I could. I couldn't dare imagine at the possibilities. I closed my mind, but these thoughts are just too intrusive. I only kept saying, "Please be safe," to myself over and over to ease these notions. The car was within my sight, and I scurried faster to it, but as I arrived, I was too late.

She was gone. All that was left was a note saying, "Stop us if you can."

* * *

**Author's point of view**

**Back to the present time…**

"Drop your gun. We don't know what you're talking about," Vermouth said. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Mashiro exploded at the top of his voice. "If you don't drop your gun, I'll shoot you. I know well enough just by looking at you that you can't shoot me," Vermouth said.

"LET HER G-," gunfire echoed as he shouted and didn't finish. He merely looked at his chest only to see it bleeding. He fell to his knees and eventually falling face front onto the ground. "There's no room for hesitation here. Hesitate and it'll leave you wide open," she said holding the gun that shot him.

"Now, who's the real mastermind here? He's got to be working behind the scenes," Vermouth said to herself. She was looking around, trying to find out who the puppet master may be. "I know you're here," Vermouth taunted, but no one replied. She went to see what the situation was outside, but she froze the moment she heard a gunshot being shot.

She tumbled gripping her legs that were now flowing with blood.

"You brat! I didn't know you had it in you," she exclaimed. "Let her go first!" he said, trying to desperately stand up. "Didn't I tell you? We don't know. Someone else is pulling all the strings," she explained. "The who is it?" Mashiro shouted.

"It was me," a voice all of a sudden appeared behind us. It was Ayesagawa.

"I told you not to interfere," he said. "It was you?" Mashiro asked looking dumbfounded. "I tried to not involve you. I'm grateful that you saved me, but the instance that you become a burden to my goal. I won't hesitate to finish you," he replied. "The coward finally appeared on his show. I'll give you credit for getting this far, but you won't succeed," she said.

"Then you don't know what I'm planning," he confidently replied. Vermouth bit her lip at his answer. He was right. She utterly had no idea what his plan was. It only led her standing still, wondering what his next move will be. The situation was getting out of hand. Even the organization itself seemed to be lost.

"I don't have enough time. I need to finish this," he said. "Vermouth wasn't just going to stand there and watch. She took matter into her own hands by standing up and pointing the gun at Ayesagawa.

"Whoever said that I'd listen to you?" looking at Ayesagawa with piercing eyes. She was the type of woman who won't easily be ordered around. Just her presence indicated authority. Mashiro, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Saiko's safety. It's the only thing in his mind lately. Even his original goal to protect the city has vanished due to his will-driven obligation to save Saiko.

Eventually, Mashiro drifted to desperation and snapped. With a swift jerk to his own arms, he was able to carry his weight, just enough for him to carry his arm. A shot came after his action.

"You bastard," Vermouth muttered just before she fell on the ground. "Do whatever you want. Just tell me where she is," he begged. "Take this key. Unlock the ropes from the pole just outside here. Also inform the cops outside to not try anything or else. Also come back here after you let her down. Try to escape and you know what happens," he threatened him. "Why do you want us back?" Mashiro asked. "I'm repaying a favor," he said. Despite the threats, Mashiro could sense sincerity in his words. He didn't mind and went outside to follow his orders.

A large crowd filled with cops and ordinary filled my sight. Mashiro approached them and said, "Don't shoot. He's got hostages there. I'm only following his orders or else he'll blow us up."

He went near the pole and unlocked the ropes tying her down. He didn't hesitate holding her between his shoulders alongside with crying. She was conscious, but her head was all bloody as well as her chest.

"I thought I lost you for good," he sobbed, clenching her in his hands. She merely smiled as a reply, for her weakened state wouldn't allow her to say a single word. "Let's go back in. Don't worry, I got things under control," he lied.

Mashiro went back in carrying Saiko on his back. He saw Vermouth on the flooring staring at Ayesagawa, but Ayesagawa's eyes were fixed on Mashiro. He was silently remembering the feeling of being loved and the feeling of having someone there when you're in need. Those feelings that we're forcibly taken away from him were slowly tracing back to his thoughts as he watched who Mashiro struggles to take care of.

A tear fell from his eye the moment he flashed back to those fragmented memories of his wife and children. They were all gone now, and all the more does he realize that useless will his life become. Although he was desperately finding a reason to live after all of these, he couldn't find one. From now on, the only life laid out for him is a life of torture and imprisonment. Either way, he was good as dead.

"Doctor, choose, the people or your loved one?" she asked in a deep dark tone. "Neither! I'll save them both if I have to!" he furiously replied. "Hmph,…then let me ask you this, do you believe in justice?" he asked. "Yes," he replied.

"Look around you."

He did what Ayesagawa asked him to do. He didn't notice it before, but a gruesome sight surrounded him. Where he was wasn't an ordinary warehouse.

It was a slaughterhouse.

Traces of dried blood could be seen on the walls and floor, and on one side of the room, different devices of torture were displayed. Mashiro also saw the specimen chained to a chair in the middle of the room, and while her thought that they were alone, he was wrong. On the second floor verandas, men in black were all watching at us.

"The only reason that they don't move is because they know that if they move, whatever they're standing on will explode, so back to what I was saying, can you see justice here?" he asked. He bowed down and couldn't say a word. There wasn't justice here, and he knew it.

"Justice is everywhere. Its existence entirely depends on the person's judgment. Its existence entirely depends on the person, so stop spouting nonsense where you're not in the right position to say anything about it, "Vermouth answered him. Ayesagawa turned to her and said, "You stop talking as if you know anything about justice. The reason why justice isn't here is because of you!"

"Then show me your so-called justice!" she stood and shot the gun at Ayesagawa. "You fool! Half of this organization's troops are on the way here. You never stood a chance against us," she shouted in glee. "So," he staggered to say.

"You're all coming here? Then, good," he then on continued.

"You're crazy," she spat. "You two, go far behind. It's going to get ugly here," he said. Out of impulse, Mashiro tackled Vermouth. The troops from the upper floor were on their way down. He didn't know why he did that, but something inside him told to do so. He was struggling with Vermouth when Ayesagawa took both of their wrists and handcuffed them together.

Ayesagawa dragged the two of them and tied them along with the specimen. He also placed Saiko beside them. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Vermouth shouted. "Ayesagawa! Stop this! This isn't right! Let's talk it out!" Mashiro begged.

"It's too late. Not every problem can be solved my mere communication alone. There's a limit to what I can take," he said.

He walked towards Pike and took the syringe. He closed his eyes and injected the drug within his veins. He ran after and never looked back. He soon acted weird. His movements were different. Judging from his view, he was in pain. Despite falling, he still ran father away from them. He reached the other side and opened the entrance. Outside, the people started roaring in shock at his sight.

The men from above finally got down and saw what happened. "After him!" Vermouth shouted and his men followed. They all went outside and the doors to the warehouse shut the moment all of them were out.

And not long after that, the first scream echoed from within. All of them grew silent as each second, more and more screams echoed throughout their surroundings, ringing and repeating in their minds, and for three days, they were there, alone, trapped and most of all, terrified while the screams grew louder as each day pass by.

For three days, they were enduring a far worse torture than death itself. They were simply sitting there, listening to the outside world die.

**Author's Note: **And with that, the Reminiscence arc finally concludes. I hope the entire arc gives you some enlightenment on this fanfic of mine. Some may think that this arc is useless, but trust me, it isn't. You'll come back to what happened here in the coming chapters and especially in the second part of the series. Some asked me if this somewhat happened in the anime. My answer is no. This whole Reminiscence arc is original. Well, except for some of the characters that is. Thank you for waiting. Keep tuned in to reading the future chapters. I promise to update more often.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 26: Conclusions**


	26. Beginnings and Endings

**(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note: **So, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but trust me, I will make it up to you. A little catch up though, I'm now a college engineering freshman. Balancing my life as a student, campus journalist, and a creative writer is hard. I have so little time now, and my social life is intact too which makes it all the more difficult. I'm still adjusting, but that won't be an excuse to ignore this. My writing got a whole lot better too. I hope some of you notice that. I used to be a whining brat in the past chapters. Enough of myself, let's go back to the story! The Reminiscence arc is over! Let's start to a new along with the New Year!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__Things change. And friends leave. And life doesn't stop for anybody__."_

_Stephen Chbosky (The Perks of Being a Wallflower)_

**Chapter XXVI: Beginnings and Endings**

The night sky was at peace, but as the moon revolved slowly up to the point where the sun would rise, the winds grew stronger with every wave that crashed through the rocks. Like any ending would come out of a beginning, a new start from an untimely end inched its way out, signaling the tides to start changing.

The sea breeze engulfed the remnants of an abandoned sea shore. Nothing remained but the ruins of old wood shacks and worn-out cottages. The ocean beside the left-out of what used to be a tourist attraction was full of trash of all sorts, drifting along its edge, going back and forth with the clashes of the current.

Watching all of these, a woman in black stared far away to the stretch of the horizon, waiting for the sun to shower the dark shores with its light.

"The tides are changing," a voice behind her whispered.

"I'm well aware of it," she replied. The man in black approached her, meaning only to assure his presence beside her.

The first rays of light made its way to them, reflecting through the waters, creating a line of dancing lights that fluttered as the waters danced with the current. It was a beautiful sight. She gave off a smile and said, "This used to be the most beautiful place in Japan. It was never crowded which made me enjoy it more, but what grabbed my attention long before setting foot on the waters and its fine sad was the sunrise that could only be seen here."

"What happened to this place?"

"It was discovered," her voice shifted to a melancholic tone. "They noticed how it could be internationally acclaimed as a tourist spot. And, it eventually did become one. In the end, fame itself brought its demise. It lost its luster and warmth, but even so, the beauty of the sunrise still remained," she smiled continuing her story.

"Is that why you come here all the time? To feel nostalgic of the past?"

"I don't need nostalgia. The reason why I go here is to remember the entire purpose of what we are doing."

"Regrets?"

"None, so far. Regrets are for weak people. I'd rather not show any sign of weakness. We've gone too long and went through so much to get where we are right now. We won't anymore stop. Too much have said and done already."

Silence came after she spoke. It only broke when the man reminded her, "It's time."

She let out a long relieve sigh, "Being boss never has its perks."

"You control your subordinates," he stated. "It's more of a duty than a privilege. They obey without doubt, but of course, this organization is known to have brains. Most of our agents are thick-headed, conceited pricks. Obey me or not, they all have an underlying reason,"

"But, they are still afraid of you."

"It's rather fascinating. I've never done anything for them to fear me actually."

"It's because you're our boss. It's automatic to think that you're something else underneath your sweet smile. What's wrong with playing safe?"

"Elementary, my dear Rum," she said turning her back and walking away. Rum ended up being confused, but after the long thought that went through his head, he looked once more at the half risen sun. Sure enough, the tides were changing, and now was their right time to move.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a little recap, a few days has passed since the infiltration in the past chapters. Shinichi's still in his older form. Ran knows that there is a case concerning Shinichi and her, but the secret of Conan being Shinichi is still as it is.

"Kudo-kun, if you keep taking the new antidote, it'll build up immunity against it. The effects of the new prototype are too good to be true," Haibara explained over breakfast that morning at the professor's house. "Haibaraaa, give me a break. If there were any downsides, don't you think that a week would be enough for it to show?" Shinichi pointed out.

"I just don't want to spend my precious time making you tons of the antidote just for you to use it for flirting with Ran," her dead glare, eyeing on Shinichi.

"You know it's not like that," he lied. "Be careful Kudo-kun. You know things aren't going to be easy starting now."

"I know which is why I should maintain this form. Being Conan has its limit. I could do more with me as it is."

The doorbell rang and Shinichi ran right through without waiting for Haibara's reply. It was Ran, waiting at the doorstep, in her uniform. "Idiot! We're going to be late!" she shouted right off the bat.

"Okay, okay, you're so annoying."

He slung his bag behind him and grabbed Ran's hand and ran off to walk. Ran was caught off guard. She was not accustomed to Shinichi showing any signs of affection. A walk was all she wanted to experience again. "What's wrong with you? We are a couple," he chuckled. Ran remained silent, looking flushed with redness.

The school welcomed Shinichi with open arms. People from other rooms went out the corridor just look at him. Most were happy to see him once more, some even clapped. His usual girl admirers lined up and cheered in high pitch tones. Shinichi, being the arrogant man he really was, laughed in triumph and pride, all while holding Ran's hand.

He opened his classroom's door and shouted, "Good morning everyone! I'm back!"

"Kudo! The rumors were right!" a man said. Whispers and laughter filled the room. "Kudoooo! You're just right on time! There's a new hot teacher! We never got to peeked at hot girls the same way we did when we were with you!" one enthusiastic classmate of Shinichi exclaimed which as accompanied by a cheer afterwards.

"Idiot, are you blind? Sorry guys, already-," he pulled in Ran to his arms until she fell slightly towards him, "-taken." He finished, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

The kiss became too much of a shock that left her all red and speechless. With her big eyes glaring at Shinichi, she just stayed in his arms and remained silent, shuddering occasionally and checking if reality was still intact with her.

"Ohhhhh, took you long enough. Ran-chan's been waiting forever," one of his girl classmates pointed out. "I know, so to make up for the loss time, I'm going to be beside her 24/7!" he laughed, giving of a devious smile towards Ran. "Idiot! What are you fantasizing! You pervert!" she smacked him with her back and chased him around the room.

The years that passed without Shinichi felt nothing now. Running around the classroom and laughing, it was back to when everything began. With this new start, Ran prayed nothing more than to have more time with him, for she knew that one day, something will make them part ways once more.

The door opened to a full slam. A woman with dark red hair entered; she wore the usual teacher uniform, but her presence was different. Shinichi fell silent at her sight. She wore glasses and the gleam from her eyes was different from the start. She stared at him with piercing intent.

"You must be Kudo-kun?"

"Yeah,"

"The famous High School detective, well, I believe we haven't met. I'm Yami Furukawa, your homeroom teacher," she fixed her glasses and walked on behind the teacher's desk. All of the other people took their seats leaving him the only standing.

"Yami, as in darkness?"

She gave an agreeing nod and pointed him to his seat. The rest of the period went on with Shinichi eyeing on the new teacher. He was sure that something was wrong with her. He could sense it. She may look innocent, but as a detective, he knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Ran, when did that teacher come here?" he asked during lunch.

"Just before when I was kidnapped. I've only seen her for three times counting today. Why, is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about her."

"She looks strict, but I think she's nice all in all. Maybe you're overthinking."

"I hope so."

Before lunch could end, a scream echoed through the entire hallway, reaching everyone in the classroom. Shinichi acted quickly and didn't waste a second. He ran towards the far end of the hallway where the scream came from.

It came from the laboratory head personnel's office. It was their lab professor and in there lying motionless in chair was his old laboratory professor. He grabbed the handle of the door and slid it to a close.

"Nobody come near. Sensei, please move away from the door," he ordered. "Shinichi! What's going on?" Ran asked, running towards him.

He didn't reply. He was busy turning his head, looking for something out of place, something that felt wrong. "What are we doing! Let's rush him to the hospital!" the teacher near the door said.

"You were the one who saw the body. Didn't you notice? His lips were in a violet shade. Veins were visible near the collar of his neck. Scratch marks were also noticeable below his jaw. He's been poisoned."

"We were looking for him for a long time now, and since the doors were locked, we were worried that something might happen to him, so we called the janitor to open the door. That's when we saw him like this."

"Where's the original key?"

"There, beside his mug on the table," pointing on the key on the table. "Suicide?" one whisper came from the crowd that was forming.

"No, I fear this is a-,"

"A locked room murder case, I'm a right, Mr. High School Detective?" It was his homeroom teacher.

The tension shifted; Shinichi felt that there really was something different about his teacher. He was sure of it. "Who are you?" he asked, ignoring the crowd.

"Me? I'm your homeroom teacher," acting innocently while she played with her long dark red hair.

"You came here late yet we were only a few rooms away. I saw you going upstairs. There's nothing on the third floor other than the faculty room for the senior teachers. You checked the window didn't you? And there, you looked if there was a possibility for the culprit using the window to escape. You have traces of dust on the waistline of your uniform. Judging from the shape, it could only be from leaning on the window sill to look far down. How'd you know that it was a murder after hearing the scream?"

"You carry your name with such passion, Mr. High School Detective. I heard the door shut. Being near the door, I heard it shut then came a scream after a couple of seconds. From that, one could easily deduce that the scream was…fake. You came here with the doors opened, but I heard the door shut before, so why was it opened twice?" smirking as she finished her explanation.

Shinichi ran to the third floor to look outside from the view there. "Who is she? How could she be two steps ahead of me? She isn't the murdered either?" he thought.

"The window wasn't used," it was her again. They were alone in the faculty room.

"Who are you?" he asked one more time.

Step by step, she walked slowly towards Shinichi and leaned towards his ear, whispering, "I'm the boss of the Black Organization, E-do-ga-wa-kun." And Shinichi froze there, unable to move, shocked from what he heard.

Coming out of the shadows and into the main stage, the prelude ended. The Black Organization has started to move.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter! Mark your calendars everybody! Next chapter comes out January 16, 2012! Reviews everyone!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 27: Retaliation**


	27. Retaliation

**UPDATE! Guys sorry, but I won't be able to post the next chapter on January 23 like I promised. There's too much going for me on this week, and I can't risk writing something mediocre just for the sake of updating. Please bear with me. This won't take long. The chapter will still be released this week.**

******(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my faithful readers. I am in debt to all of you of course. From a whining child, I became a mature fictionist, and a part of it is all thanks to you. I'm here to announce that Part I is almost over. I won't tell when, but it's close. I don't think Part II would be as long as Part I, but I assure that there would be more action and thrills there. Let's all cheer to a fresh start to a coming end!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit fact__."_

_Sherlock Holmes (A Scandal in Bohemia)_

**Chapter XXVII: Retaliation**

Silence ensued our surrounding after she whispered to my ear. I couldn't reply back. What do I even say? I tried moving my lips to force the slightest urge of me speaking, but to no avail, my tongue was tied. We were alone. My homeroom teacher was right in front of me, enjoying the few moments when I would stammer and eventually fall silent again.

"Cat got your tongue, Edogawa-kun?" she bit her lip, mocking me.

_She knows! _I clenched my fists and tried once more to step up.

"What am I doing here?" she said, taking the words right out of my mouth and copying the tone of my voice. "I bet those aren't the only question in your mind, Mr. High School Detective. Now, why am I here? Well, I'm tired of my subordinates' blunders. It's about time I take these matters in hand. You've become too much of a threat to us, Edogawa-kun," her words played on a quirky mocking tune yet every word she let out felt serious and profound.

She was obviously someone not to cross. She had a delicate and innocent face features, but her eyes told a different story. Along with her red hair, her deep red eyes sent shivers into my spine. Although they were melancholic, it seemed empty, filled nothing but demise and darkness.

"Now, I believe you have a murder case to solve. I'm sure you already know who it is."

Knowing this would go nowhere, I walked out back into the crime scene. "Shinichi, what's wrong?" Ran always knew when something was bothering me. It was a special ability of her. "It's nothing, don't worry," I faked a smile, but judging from her expressions, she knew that I was lying.

"Kudo-kun," it was Inspector Megure with Takagi right behind him. "Inspector, you're here."

"So, is it suicide?" he asked right off the bat.

"No, it was murder. I'm sure of it," I tried to shake of the tickling feeling from my neck. "Murder? Who are the suspects? Takagi!"

"We won't be needing any further investigation, inspector. The murderer's beside you," I pointed to the woman who opened the door in the first place.

"Me?" the woman shouted. "B-b-but, I found the body! Doesn't that make me a witness instead?"

"It actually makes you more suspicious," I looked around, seeing if Ran was still beside me. "Why is that Kudo-kun?" Inspector asked. "Why did you scream when you opened the door?" I looked at her face, trying to discern any false reaction. "Because I just saw a dead person!"

"How'd you know he was dead?" everybody gasped, turning their heads to me. She tried to take back what she said, but it was too late.

I continued, "He was poisoned. As I remember it, I heard the door open, and you screamed. If this was some brutal murder case then that would've been normal, but if you don't possess high observation skills, an ordinary person wouldn't have been able to know at first sight that he was dead. He still looked like sleeping at some point. The paleness of his lips was covered with facial hair. There were no bubbles or saliva dropping from his mouth. The veins were covered by his collar, so again, how did you find out that he was dead?"

_I got her!_

"T-h-the stiffness of the hands! Even if he was sleeping, her fingers should have at least been twitching or moving. And, is this even evidence? Show me concrete proof that I'm a murderer!" she panicked.

_Evidence, I still can't find it. _

"Do you even know how he was murdered? How was I able to put poison near him?" she continued to panic.

_There's no doubt that she's the murderer, but I'm still lacking in evidence. _

I turned my head to the crime scene and observed the tiniest of details that might help. "Ah-le-le, lo-," I cut myself off.

_Wait, I'm not Conan. _

"Shinichi, did you just imitate Conan-kun?" Ran asked. "No! It's just, I always hear that from him, so I wanted to try that out?" it came more of a question in the end.

Ran gave me an I-am-feeling-something-odd-here look. "Anyway, look at his hand. It's looking as if it held something before it paled down. It's half clutched. He must have been holding on to something."

"But what, Kudo-kun?"

_I still haven't gotten the answer to that. I need to find it. _

"ID," it was her.

The hair on my neck pricked up at the tone of her voice. Her voice was easily recognized even from a distance with hundreds of people talking along with her. I mustered up my courage to utter the simplest sentence, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"To go to the Archives Room above, you need to swipe your ID to get in, Mr. High School Detective," she said in her playful tone. "What does that have to do with the case?" Inspector said.

Then, like a lightning bolt, it hit me.

_So, that's what she did. I got you now. _

I took a handkerchief from my pocket and carefully wrapped it around my palm. I slowly tilted the man's head which was still at the murder scene.

_There it is! _

"There's no way out, onee-chan. You are the culprit," I laid out. "Then give me your proof," she challenged me. "You lured him out. Upstairs, there's an Archives room for storage for all the records. It's the only placed, other than the entrance gate that needs a faculty ID for it to be opened. Given that, look at sensei. He left a class who was supposed to have a laboratory experiment. If he was to have an experiment, being experience, he should have known better than to wear an ID during a risky experiment."

"Just this morning, I heard that they're going to have an experiment involving chemicals. Look at his ID. It has his keys and a flash drive. Why would he wear it for an experiment? Odd is it?" She fell silent. "You lured him out to go to the Archives room. Knowing that an ID was needed, he put it on. Of course, his door was locked since this all happened while he was alive, here."

"How did he die Kudo-kun?"

"She put a very small pin on the ID lace on the left strap, nearing his back neck. When we put on an ID, I tend to put it down or slide it down with force. Since the tip of the needle was towards down, when he pulled his ID to wear it, the needle went in his neck. Being diluted with poison, he instantly died."

"If you want proof, look behind his neck. It isn't too obvious because it when it the hair section of his back. Since she didn't have enough time, I'm pretty sure that the needle is still there. I'm thinking that she planned to mourn and cry on him to get the needle, but seeing how everything turned out, she failed," I continued.

Takagi went to observe the body, and there, they found the needle. She told us that our professor was blackmailing her for almost two years now. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she ended up taking his life. She went with the police with no struggle.

Classes ended early because of the commotion. I immediately went down, looking frantic. "Shinichi, why are you jittery? Aren't you used to solving cases anymore," Ran chuckled, grabbing onto my left arm.

"Mr. High School Detective," it was her again.

"What?" I tried to answer in the briefest way. "May I interest you in a cup of coffee? You won't mind, Mouri-chan?" she smiled at her, all innocently. "It's okay, sensei," she flatly answered. "I was always a fan of your mother, you see, so I wanted to catch up with what's happening with her," she lied but from the looks of her face, it felt true. Deception looked easy for her.

"Ran, go home. Could you also pick up the new compilation of Edogawa Rampo novels? I'll pay you later," I kissed her in the cheek. "Okay," she waved and went outside.

"You really don't trust me," she said.

"Good thing you know."

"Oh, you can finally talk to me. Smart move by the way. There is no new compilation of Rampo novels. You just wanted her to refrain from going home. You're scared that I might blow up the place," she accompanied with a short giggle. "Well, you killed James-san and a lot more. Why wouldn't you try and blow up Ran's home. You're all heartless."

"Don't generalize, Edogawa-kun. Not all of us are bad. Some of us were forced to be what we are in fact."

"I won't fall for your lies. What do you want?"

"A truce,"

"A truce? Are you kidding me? After all the things that you've done, we will never stop."

"See here, Edogawa-kun, this isn't your detective games anymore. If I get annoyed, I'll blow up the entire Japan or start a third world war. Know your place. You're such a waste. If you joined us, you'll be a great asset. Too bad your morals are deluding you."

"We will not stop. Get it into your head."

"Even if you managed to stop us, Edogawa-kun, a lot more scum are hidden other than us. You think we're the only ones who do this for a living? Open your eyes, Mr. High School Detective. The world lost its beauty long ago, so I'm giving you a chance of a truce. I'm the head of this whole organization. They follow me. If you choose to accept, we will leave you alone, for good. You will never hear from us again. Let us do what we want from the shadows."

"No, the battle has already started. It's no use giving up now."

"There is no battle. The battle already started long before any of us lived, and it's sad to say that we were the ones who lost."

"What are you saying?"

"You have a lot to learn, Edogawa-kun. I'm not in the right position to tell you all of these, so going back, do you want a truce?"

"No,"

"Your choice."

From a distance, a loud explosion echoed through the corridors. I looked at the windows beside me and saw a puff of smoke coming from a house near here. "I gave you a choice, Edo-…no, Kudo-kun. I didn't want you to be dragged down to this mess," she looked down, gazing at the floor. I looked at here and saw her expression.

Her eyes were sad as well as her expression. For some reason, I felt the urge to comfort her, but as I realized where the smoke came from, anger surged through me. It was Professor Agasa's house.

I left her to run where the large smoke was coming from.

As soon as I was far enough from the school, I took out a walkie talkie. "Kaito, do you read?" I shook the old walkie talkie. "Roger," his voice was rough. It might be due to the bad reception. "Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, we managed to evacuate everyone when we heard that you came in contact with their boss. We're at the police headquarters. Ran-chan's here too."

"Good," I sighed in relief that everything went well.

"Kudo-kun, we're you successful?"

"Yes, the transmitter's on her. Get everything ready, Kaito. We're going in," I turned the walkie talkie off, giving off again a sigh of relief, but something kept on bothering me.

_What's with her? What's with the face that she made? Was she really deceiving me? Get your head together, Kudo. She killed James-san and a lot more. She was trained to deceive. Tomorrow, we're going to be one step closer to defeating them._

I walked on towards the Police Headquarters with my thoughts continuing to linger, making me doubt everything that I had in mind.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will be released on January 23, 2012! Reviews people! Kaito's going to be our main star in the next chapter!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 28: Black Contact: Kaito's Trick**


	28. Black Contact: Kaito's Trick

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, but I have some good news. I'm proud to announce that I will release a double chapter on the first week of February. It's to make up for the lost time and my almost one year hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__We balance probabilities and choose the most likely. It is the scientific use of the imagination."_

_Sherlock Holmes (The Hound of the Baskervilles)_

**Chapter XXVIII: Black Contact: Kaito's Trick**

"Kudo, she's on the move, and she's picking up some speed. I'm going in," Kaito was in the control room of the Beika Police Headquarters. "Okay, be careful. Go to Haibara and borrow her Detective Badge for a while," Shinichi was on the other line of the conversation. "Roger that," Kaito hung up and followed Shinichi's orders.

"You can't go alone," it was Heiji trailing his back. "You know that no one else can do this but me," he replied, giving off a faint smirk. "Idiot, we're not exactly in the position of advantage. They know we're tracking them."

"Wait, what?" Takagi suddenly barged in the middle of the conversation. "They know we're following them?"

"Yeah, they know it from the start. I don't know the entire plan yet, but knowing Kudo, he thought of this right off the bat and on-the-spot. It was rather sudden to know that the boss showed up to him. I flew all the way here when I received his text," Heiji explained. "Was it Kudo-kun's idea to evacuate everyone?"

"Yeah, he instructed me and Kuroba and gave out some orders. He said that he'll put a transmitter on the boss. Kudo knew that the boss will find out that they're being tracked," he explained. "Then why do we need to go there? It's a trap!" Takagi exclaimed. "Idiot, think, what do you think should we do. Wait until something happens before we try and catch them. By that time, they would've killed thousands of people. This is the best way, but it is risky, but Kaito can manage."

"He'll be going alone? Why?"

"Because this isn't war. This is a battle of wits. We're going in to steal whatever information Kaito could get. As of now, the organization itself is a mystery. Going where the boss is headed would shed some light. Well, I'm the only one who could do this. Am I right?" Kaito said without question. "Yeah, Ryujin would kill us if he knew, but we have no choice. You better get going, Kaito."

"Hey, you called me Kaito," he snickered a bit. "Don't get too full of yourself."

"But, Kaito-kun, what if they catch you?"

"They won't kill me if that's what you're worried about. Whatever the outcome, I'm still an asset. They could use me. Killing me would be wastes to them, so nothing will happen, but I won't get caught, don't worry. I'm off. Let's not waste time."

"Kuroba-kun," it was Haibara, appearing beside Kaito. "Haibara,"

"The last time we went face to face with them, we got lucky. This is not some game anymore nor is it some magic trick. You can't apply your poker face here. Once you get there, do not follow the boss. You will end up dead. Find some other passageway and extract whatever information you can get."

"Why can't I follow the boss? Judging from Kudo's description, she doesn't look all that strong."

"Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she's weak. I'm telling you. She's more deceptive than Vermouth. Watch out, Kuroba-kun. Now, get out before the others find out. Only we know Kaito's mission and Kudo's confrontation with the boss. Inspector Takagi, please keep this a secret."

"Okay," he accompanied with a nod.

Kaito's bag appeared out of nowhere and went near an open window. He slightly made an opening and stepped out onto the ledge. With a quick boost, he ended up jumping outside, falling. A second later, his hand swerved to his right, pulling a tiny handle with a fishing rod line tied to it. Along with an audible shrill of cloth, an air glider appeared behind him, causing him to rise into a steady line.

"Kudo, do you read? I'm in pursuit."

"Yeah, I can hear you. I'm headed to the headquarters. We're going to prepare a back-up just in case. Be careful. I'm sorry for the short notice," he said at the other end. "Don't sweat it. We're bound to come over missions like this eventually. By the way, they're expecting us. How do you think will they welcome me?"

"I have a hunch that they won't do much. I'm more afraid that they might feed you with a faulty lead. We won't be able to differentiate what is real once we go there, so I'm trusting on your hindsight, Kaito."

"I'm feeling the same thing."

After gliding in midair for thirteen minutes, the transmitter came to a stop. Kaito found a mansion on a private property on the borders of Beika city. It was a large property surrounded with pine trees with the mansion in the middle.

"Kudo, has this always been here?"

"Yeah, but I never thought that there was a mansion inside. All I se every time I pass through there are trees. What else can you see?"

"Nothing, the lights are out. That's odd. It's 7pm already. There are no cars and no security also."

"Kaito, they're expecting you," he hesitated to say at first. "I better cut the connection. I'll make this quick," he cut the connection afterwards.

Kaito landed on trees on the far right of the mansion. There were nothing but grass on the ground, and the sway of the trees accompanied him through the silence. Not even insects played a tune on the early night. Yet midnight was far away, it felt as if it was late at night already. He couldn't see the lights of the buildings from across the metal guarded borders of the place. Kaito turned his head from left to right in search of surveillance cameras. There were none just as he predicted.

_Why are they too lax? Something's not right here. It's weird doing this without the Kaito Kid costume, but I can't drag him here. _

Kaito crawled to the safe places of the surrounding, avoiding making sudden rustles with the grass, and as he came closer to the mansion, he noticed something off. There were absolutely no lights. Even from the inside, nothing could be seen. The faintest glimmer of a candle was the only thing he was expecting but there really was none.

"Kudo, there's no one here."

"Ka…wait…what do you…can't…call…properly," the reception was awful. Kaito could barely understand Shinichi's words. He couldn't make out the sense of the words itself. "Kudo, I can't hear you," then he heard it.

Kaito acted fast. Seconds to none, he heard a whirling sound towards him. It was fast. It already passed him, but where it came from was still a mystery. A second whirling sound came across him once more, barely missing him by a few inches.

_Harpoons? I can't see properly. _

He closed his eyes and stayed put. _There._

He laid out a giant white blanket in thin air, and projectile came in contact with it. The blanket whirled towards the tree with the projectile stuck between it. Kaito analyzed the whirl and projectile. He took a few moments to think fast.

_It was spinning in a counterclockwise manner. The projectile's about 28cm with a blunt top. It's obviously to leave me unconscious. They're aiming at my stomach. Now, I need to find where it's coming from. Judging from how the blanket misdirected it to go down, it means the projectile was light, so the one who shot it has to be near, about 250meters, north-east. _

Kaito took out his card gun and pointed it 45 degrees, north east. In a quick pull trigger, three cards flew out straight into darkness. He heard a loud bump after.

_The thing that fell wasn't heavy. It was audible, but it clearly wasn't from an equipment that shot a harpoon at that speed. It's a trap. It looks like they're here after all. Time to give them a show. _

"Hey, I know you're all there. Be amazed at my magic show. It's to die for."

Kaito held up a tiny detonator, and without a minute to soon, he threw his bagpack in the air and pressed the button. The back burst in flames and took off, omitting fireworks from its side. The fireworks now whirled and bounced throughout the forest, covering the entire area with smoke. The sparks ricocheted to trunks and bounced off branches. It caused some of the trees to even catch flames. He heard the bushes near let out a crackle.

_It's time. _

Kaito pulled out a pair of white gloves and put them on. He then on grabbed a lighter from his pocket and combusted his gloves into flames. His hand was now a burning fireball, but Kaito gave off a smirk and clapped, making his other glove catch the flame.

"Time for the finale," he murmured to himself.

Everything came fast. One second, Kaito was standing still and in the next moments, he snapped his fingers a trail of blaze circled around his fingertips. He ran and his hand left a fiery trail. He raised his right hand and finally, snapped it, causing a big circular flame to engulf the trees of the property. There was no trick like it. The flame danced within his hand as if he controlled it. He swayed it forward and splashing a wave of fire that raged through the grass.

"Last but not the least," he clapped his hand above his head and one big wave of fire came surging out in thin air, covering the trees with flames and leaving the place, full of smoke and ash.

"He's good," a voice appeared through the smoke. Kaito soon vanished after the clap. "I know, but he's rather too flashy with things. Smart but too flashy. He purposely set this place on fire to attract the people outside. Now, he's probably on his way inside, trying to get some information," another voice said.

"You're right."

"Boss, what do we do next? This is a tricky situation right here."

"By the time the police get here, nothing will be left. Leave Kaito to me," she said, walking towards the mansion. Kaito snuck in the back door of the mansion. He found himself in the kitchen of the place. It was dark, and there really was no one there. He closely listened to coming footsteps or out of the patter sounds, but to no avail, he came up disappointed. He was alone in the kitchen part of the mansion, at least. He sprinted as quietly as he could to get through the corridors as fast as he could. He checked briefly each door knobs, finding which one of them were locked.

_This is locked. Something must be behind here. _

It took only a few seconds for Kaito to pick the lock. It opened to a study with two shelves behind a wooden study table. A fair amount of dust cluttered through the table. Kaito opened the drawers beneath the table and found nothing that could help. He went through random papers with useless blabber and notes. He scanned potential important papers, but none of them contained any specific information that could help them in pursuing the Black Organization.

Kaito was pushed through the edge. His stay took longer than expected. He couldn't stay for more considering that he might be in danger here. Staying a bit more was too dangerous.

He heard a clicking noise just before he stepped out the door. Observing the edges of the bookshelves, Kaito realized that it was movable.

"There's an opening behind this," he said to himself.

Kaito pushed the bookshelves, and a dark passageway welcomed his sight. The way was narrow with hollow blocks of stone to fill the sides. The stairs were wood, old and shabby, and every time Kaito would step down, a long echoed creek would resonate further forward and back to the study behind me. He knew better than to use a flashlight. The presence of light might give away his element of surprise.

The single way led him to a total darkness. He closely kept his hands on the wall, trying to find the switch to the lights. He found the switch after rubbing his hands on the walls for a few minutes.

The lights blinded him. A large white board was in front of him. It was a small horizontal room with a long table with a few seats behind it. The white board was in front of it. Kaito looked at the board, and his eyes enlarged with shock.

_I found it. That's where we're headed next. _

Kaito followed his way up to the study once more, but unlike before, he wasn't alone anymore the instant he stepped on the carpet of the study.

A woman with red hair was there. She was beautiful with a curvaceous body. Her latex black suit all the more gave emphasis to her body, but despite her beauty, her eyes were dead. Fixated upon Kaito, they were empty and shallow. Like an eternal abyss of nothingness, her eyes were glaring with emptiness. It was anger or anything associated with it. Her stare meant nothing, but her presence said otherwise, for Kaito's neck hair stood up as her lifeless stare was on him.

"Kaito Kid," he said in melancholic tone.

_This is bad. She knows._

"Of course, I know," she said as if she read my mind. "You must be the boss. I have to say. I was expecting the boss to be a man. Not that I'm a sexist or anything. It's just judging from how they address you from before, I thought you were a man."

"Well, it is a common mistake. Just look at me. I look so fragile and vulnerable. Who would ever think that I'd run this entire organization."

"I'm guessing you won't let me leave."

"I'm afraid so. I gave Kudo-kun a choice. It's to have a truce and ignore each other or continue the fight. You know what he chose. Now, he'll see the consequence."

"Even if he did choose a truce, I myself will continue to pursue you. You killed my father. I'm not going to let that pass."

"Grow up, Kaito-kun. Revenge is overrated. Think deep within the corners of your mind. Your father had it coming. We gave him a choice, but he insisted to nose in our business. In the end, he learned too much. I don't have a grudge against him, but we had no choice. It's not easy being the boss. I need to carry our goal."

"Which is?"

"To get rid of all the evil in the world," she said in a blank tone.

"Stop screwing with me," Kaito started biting his tongue in distraught. "Do you actually think that our goal is evil? Just because we do this, does it mean we're evil? Believe in dark justice, Kaito-kun. I agree that the end does not justify the means, but sooner or later, the world will turn into despair without taking the precautions."

"I'm sorry, but if the world does go down that way, we're here to save it. A wrong won't make another wrong, right."

The woman pointed a gun directly at Kaito. The door was beside her, but by the time he'll try to escape, the bullet would be fired at him. "Do you know the American film, The Prestige?" Kaito said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Every magic trick consists of three parts. First is the pledge where you show something with an ordinary value."

"Next is the turn where you make that ordinary object do something incredible," she continued. Kaito then said, "Correct, and finally, the return of the object to its ordinary value which is known as…"

"The prestige," the woman finished, pulling the trigger of the pistol. A soft blast echoed within the walls of the room, but silence came faster than usual. The hissing recoil of the pistol ringed after, and Kaito fell slowly onto the carpet floor with a spot of blood forming on his right chest.

_Shinichi, I hope you get the message._

The last thing Kaito saw was a pool of blood rushing towards the floor, and right then, everything came to a blur with the ringing of the recoil still prevailing through his ears up until darkness fully consumed his sight.

**Author's Note: **So, I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be released in a few days. Stay tuned everyone. The story's just about to get good! And please, reviews! I'll make faster updates if you often give reviews!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 29: Black Contact II: The Gathering of the Detectives**


	29. The Gathering of the Detectives

******(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note: **The story's finally picking up, and I'm quite happy for that. I was gone for a long time. Please, give reviews everyone. I need it to improve my work. As you may know, I promised a double chapter next week, so a double chapter I shall give on February 6. Next week's the 30th chapter of my fanfiction, so we should celebrate.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost **

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius."_

_Sherlock Holmes (The Valley of Fear)_

**Chapter XXIX: Black Contact: The Gathering of the Detectives**

The sound of the feedback from the other end of the receiver kept still, ringing through Shinichi's ears, waiting for the faintest whisper to possibly give him hope. He sat still on the couch beside the window of the Beika City Police Headquarters. Eyeing on the passer-byes walking below, he fixed his hearing on the dead silence of the receiver.

_Kaito, pick up. Please, pick up. _

Thirty minutes passed since Shinichi last heard from Kaito. The connection broke the minute he entered the vicinity of the place. He was wondering if the reception there was just entirely awful, but Kaito couldn't have been there for too long.

"Kudo-kun, we received news from the fire department that a fire broke on a mansion just beside the borders of Beika city. It's the same house that Kaito-kun entered," Takagi came up to Shinichi.

"Takagi-kun, contact Inspector Megure, Jodie-san, Akai-san, Hattori, and Haibara. Tell them to meet me in the conference room upstairs."

They came in one by one and took a seat in front of the lopsided table. "Kudo-kun, what's happening?" Jodie asked. "I'm sorry for keeping all of these from you. Everything came up too fast. Yesterday, the boss of the Black Organization confronted me."

There were no gasps of shock, nothing but silence circulated in the air within the room, but I could read their eyes full of surprise. "I'm still surprised at how all of this happened, but to cut it short, the Black Organization's taking the first move. Yesterday, I was able to track down their boss' hideout and instructed Kaito to take a look at it."

"Where is he?" Akai said out in blank tone. "I don't know."

"This is bad. We should rescue him at once!" Takagi shouted. "Idiot, this isn't a search and rescue mission. We're going to battle. The mistake of going there will be our downfall. Kaito knew that this would happen and trust him will you. He's going to be fine," Hattori cut Takagi off.

"A few minutes after my connection with Kaito disappeared. He gave off a morse code to me since voices seem to be breaking the weak reception. The small audible knock was able to go through the weak signal."

"What did he say?" Jodie asked.

"The next showdown will be in Antarctica. We'll end everything there. I don't know the full details, but Kaito said that we should go to Antarctica to end this. We're going to burn their Intelligence Headquarters to the ground."

"How can you be sure that this is legitimate information Kudo-kun?"

"The signal might be bad, but Kaito and I prepared a password beforehand. It's a one word password, so I'm sure that this is genuine information."

"So, the question remains, what exactly is happening?" Jodie asked.

"Jodie-sensei, I don't know, but going there will clear things up," I played with my pen in hand, trying to avoid eye contact. "Another thing, before Kaito went there, we talked for a bit. He said that if he doesn't return, we should find someone to replace him for the meanwhile."

"Wait, who exactly are going to Antarctica with you?" Takagi was eager to know. "I know this may be selfish, but I'm not going to take everyone. The fewer there are, the fewer the chances of taking risks," Shinichi hesitated for a bit. He remembered James' death back at the last clash.

"Hattori, Jodie-sensei, Akai-kun, and Haibara, will you go with me?"

"Now, wait! Kudo-kun, we can help you! The police force will give you all the help that they could!" Inspector Megure exclaimed. "Thank you for the offer Inspector Megure, but it's too risky. We must be as much as possible, invisible when we go there."

"Who's the replacement?" Akai interrupted us for a few moments. The door opened and young man with brown hair entered. He was about the same age as Shinichi and his looks were similar to him, along with his serious eyes and curious grin. "I believe that's me."

"Hakuba Saguru!" Inspector Megure exclaimed at his entrance. "Oh? You're the annoying brat from before," Heiji let out. "Heiji Hattori, I'm rather shocked to see you here. I thought that this was a case for top-notch detectives only. Kudo-kun's on the way there as to with me but you're from down below, am I right?"

"Why you?" Heiji stood up and grabbed Hakuba from the collar of his purple suit. "Hattori, let him go. We have no choice. Kaito's gone, and we need all the brains we can get. Kaito said that he's our only choice."

"Kaito? Kaito Kuroba? What does he have to do with this case?"

"Eh?" Shinichi fell speechless.

It turned out the Hakuba was unaware of everything that was happening. He told the others that he was asked by a stranger to come there to help them. Stating that it will be a big case and will involve some of the country's renowned detectives, Hakuba agreed to participate in the case. Shinichi briefed Hakuba with the major details, leaving out the Kaito was Kaito Kid part and that he was Conan Edogawa.

"The Black Organization? This is the first time that I've heard of them," his eyes shifted into devious glare. "Because they're working underground. They're probably the most dangerous organization out there," Hattori stood and looked out the window of the conference room.

"You're saying that this case is potential life-threatening."

"It isn't potentially life-threatening. It is life-threatening. I'm warning you Hakuba-kun. This isn't some case. An ally of ours already died during the last stake-out. If it weren't for luck, we would be dead right now," Shinichi assured him of the consequences. "Yet you're going again to fight them. That isn't exactly smart, is it?" he replied in a mocking tone.

"It isn't, but they've gone too far. We aren't doing this for revenge. We're doing this for the greater good. Someone has to stop them."

"If you say it that way then I must accept, and what the heck, I'm interested at what we're up against," he gave off a grin afterwards.

The meeting ended there, and each went to a room given by the Police Headquarters to rest for the meanwhile. Shinichi turned the knob of the door at the second floor, and even before he could realize who were in there, Ran came running into him. "Shinichi," she whispered.

"Ran, it's okay."

"What's happening? Are they, back?" Shinichi knew that she was entirely worried. "Yes, but don't worry. They won't take you away. I won't let them."

"You're not going to after them, right?"

Shinichi remained silent and avoided to speak. Ran held his hands tighter and started crying in front of him. "I'm sorry for always going away."

Ran kissed Shinichi right then. It was short, but it was enough for Ran to convey her concern. "Where's your dad?" Shinichi asked. "He's in the other room with Professor, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, and Ayumi-chan. Mom's also there with Sonoko."

"Everyone's safe?" Shinichi asked. "Yes, Sato-san was able to evacuate everyone after she received the call."

"Ran, I have to tell you something."

"Keep it. I trust you with my life, Shinichi. Go get them," she gave Shinichi the most heartfelt smile that he ever received. Shinichi couldn't help himself but to grab Ran into his arms, hoping to never let go.

"I'll return as fast as I can, I promise."

Shinichi pushed her forward and leaned to give her a kiss on the lips. Ran closed her eyes and followed Shinichi's movements. Ran pulled away for a second, to give way to a very tiny space in between them. "I'll count on that," she uttered slowly until her lips once more felt Shinichi's lips on top of hers.

The new day started, and to start things off, Shinichi gathered Akai, Jodie, Hattori, and Hakuba once more to discuss matters. "We're going today. I hope that's not a problem. Today's our best chance since they'll think that we'll strike in the coming days."

"It's going to be only five of us?" Hakuba asked.

"No, Haibara's coming. Where is she?"

"Sorry for being late," Haibara entered the room with all eyes on her. "Haibara?"

A young woman with brown hair walked towards the table. She had a lean figure with small hands and fragile looking arms. It was Haibara in her grown-up form. "Haibara? I'm Shiho Miyano. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. High School detective, Shinichi Kudo," Haibara giggled with her big grin. "So, I finally meet the exact person who created the drug that shrunk me," Shinichi arrogantly said.

"Sherry," Akai said under his breath. Haibara looked in his direction with piercing eyes. "Sherry's dead, Rye," Haibara replied. "Oh, haven't heard someone call me Rye for quite a while now."

"Anyway, stop it. I thought you don't want to take the antidote, Haibara," Shinichi said. "A change of heart. If I'm ever going back there, I'm going like this. That way, this will be easier."

"Good, also, I think they're going to transport Kaito there."

"If he's alive," Akai proposed. "He's alive. The organization can't pass to recruit Kaito even if forced."

"Let's just hope so."

"Come on, it's time."

They left the conference hall awaited by a lot of people outside. Some were from the media while some were curious officials and officers in the headquarters. One of the by-standers said to his friend, "I wonder what case they are working on? It has to be something big! Everyone's talking about it. Ever since the explosion yesterday, the entire second floor was shut down for them, and they've been planning things there."

"Just look at them, FBI agents Jodie Starling and Akai Shuuichi, High School Detective from England Hakuba Saguru, The Great Detective of the West Heiji Hattori and of course, our very own The Great Detective of the East Shinichi Kudo! Even the girl with them looks top class. Something's happening. Too bad we're not aware of it," his partner said.

In the moments to come, Shinichi felt deep inside him that struggles would once again hinder him, but this time, he was more than ever dedicated and driven to finally defeat The Black Organization. Time was ticking on and on, soon, the curtains will draw to a finale.

_Too much have been done already. It's time I put an end to this._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the chapter! The final arc of the first part starts with the next chapter! The end is near! Stay tuned everyone. The epic finale will be epic that I assure you. Remember, I promised all of you a double chapter next week so wait for it next week.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 30 and 31: The Day of the Eclipse Part I & II**


	30. The Day of the Eclipse

**Author's Note: **The end of the beginning is near.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost **

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__Everything in this world is relative, my dear Watson."_

_Sherlock Holmes (The Dying Detective)_

**Chapter XXX: The Day of the Eclipse**

Until the wide stretch of the horizon revealed the sun's first rays of light, I could see nothing but an endless field of snow, continuing to cover everything as far my eyes could reach.

It has been three days since Kaito vanished, and as of now, our goal to infiltrate the South Intelligence Headquarters has started. The six of us, Haibara, Akai, Jodie, Heiji, and Hakuba, arrived a few hours ago. We were dropped on a small village near the sea connecting the ice islands with the ocean. Everything was prepared beforehand by the FBI. Just when we thought that things couldn't get worse, some unfortunate news came upon Haibara and me.

"There's going to be an eclipse visible here?" I was surprised when Haibara told me. "Yeah, I heard from the residents when we arrived. You do know what this means, Kudo-kun."

"I know, Vermouth's prediction."

The two of us were alone in a small dining room from where they were staying. The place was small but enough to fit all of us. The others were sleeping after the long trip, but Haibara and I had things to clear out. "Kudo-kun, are we going to go through this?"

"Yeah, we have no choice."

"Life's full of alternatives, Kudo-kun."

"But, it's sad that we don't have the freedom to choose one," I replied.

Haibara remained silent for a while. She was intrepidly staring at me with her nonchalant eyes. Despite having her old body, she entirely didn't feel different. It was still her and no one else. "I'll guide all of you tomorrow to the headquarters. The security there isn't as guarded as the West Imperial Stronghold, but since the organization's expecting us, they're waiting there."

"I know," I replied, taking a sip of coffee. An awkward silence came in between us afterwards. We used to always have this kind of silences but today were different. A heavy pressing resistance kept on pounding my chest. Maybe it was because of the coming trials or maybe it was because of Haibara.

"Are you nervous, Haibara?"

She didn't reply, but she held out her right hand took my left hand in her grasp. I didn't move. I didn't know what was happening until she leaned forward and kissed me. The table we were seated beside was circular and small, so the distance wasn't a problem. I didn't do anything to break the kiss, but I also didn't kiss me. It was all her. She was like that for a few minutes until she pulled back.

"Don't get me wrong, Kudo-kun," she whispered.

She walked out of the kitchen and left me looking for words.

The day passed fast. The setting of the sun became an unintentional timer to our journey. Everyone was becoming tense. Before anything would go to a start, we gathered once more to discuss things. "We'll we using an abandoned mine shaft near the place. It's connected to the air vent systems of the headquarters. They're expecting us there, but they want us to reach them," Haibara explained.

"So, we're going into a trap? I have no problem with this stakeout since they're obvious doing something bad, but that's not logical to do," Hakuba complained. "Don't worry, we have everything figured out," I assured him. "That wasn't part of the plan that you told us yesterday."

"Don't worry, just follow the orders that I gave you."

The sky was filled with clouds, scattered all throughout the heavens. It covered the sun up to the point of secluding the place with little light. The FBI arranged that we were to use a truck disguised as deliverer of supplies.

The ride there was smooth and fine. We were sitting safely inside the truck, waiting for the signal of the driver. Small holes gave us tiny specs of light just to reassure us that we're moving. The atmosphere was tense. Although Hakuba and Shuuichi looked perfectly calm, the others were looking hectic. Haibara was calm, but the rapid fidgeting of her leg told that she was nervous. It was dark, but I could see Heiji clutching on his charm that Kauzha gave. Jodie, on the other hand, kept biting her nail.

Everyone was, in some way, unnerved by all of these. I was feeling nauseous for some reason. We've faced them before, but this time, it felt different. The way their boss said that we'd lose was unsettling. It was as if her words were absolute and final. It seemed like she was the truth itself.

The tires screeched suddenly, causing the truck to stop and for us to tumble sidewards. "Are we here already?" Heiji asked. "Impossible, it will take us more or less an hour more to reach the intelligence headquarters," Haibara said. Hakuba was about to reply, but a shot went through our side of the truck, piercing all the way through the other. We acted fast.

"Don't duck. Go to the side of the entrance and stand facing the steel wall," Akai instructed. An array of shots pierced through the inside of the truck one by one. All of the shots were coming from the right side only. "I'll open the door, and as fast as you can, go to the back side of this right wall and duck," Akai instructed.

Without costing us a second to spare, Akai pulled off the door, and we all jumped to what we thought was firm land or snow perhaps.

The sight set it into our eyes the next moments, but we were too late. The entrance was directly faced beside a cliff. All of us jumped at the same time, and also in that moment, we came dumfounded at the deep snowy trench that faced us. Everything happened lightning fast. I closed my eyes and let the sharp streak of wind splash onto my face. I could still hear gunshots and small screams, but the sound of falling filled my ears.

It was cold, like tiny needles slowly piercing deep into my skin. The sensation was gripping my consciousness, but slowly, everything was drifting off to a blur. Eventually, darkness took my sight.

I came to seeing Haibara's face on top of me. My ears and neck were freezing. I couldn't move my hands or legs. It was too cold for me to actually feel it. Pain, it was the only thing registering on my mind. "Kudo-kun, don't move," Haibara said.

She pulled me to small place covered by a big rock on top of another. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. Kudo-kun, we lost already," Haibara said, tearing up. "Don't say that. The fight hasn't started yet," I forced myself to say it out. "It's over. They were expecting us, and we fell right in. I knew this would happen. Why am I so stupid? Now, the others are lost. We all fell into the trench but rolled into different parts."

"It's not your fault. Even if none of you come, I would come here by myself."

I rubbed my eyes and saw that far above us was a cliff from where we fell down. It was high up. I was wondering how we survived a fall like that. "Contact the others. They all have the Detective Boys receiver."

"I tried, Kudo-kun. We can't reach anyone."

I slowly lifted my back and tried to sit up. My hands were still frozen, but I could now feel my back. "Haibara, we are not giving up," I stood up and faced the stone behind us. As strong as I could, I speared my left arm on the stone wall. The pain woke my fingers, but it left me writhing in agony. "Kudo-kun!" She ran towards me and looked at my arm. I ignored here and hammered my right arm this time. The pain was even more intense the second time.

I could now move my ten fingers, but I saw drops of blood forming from when my bare skin got scratched by the stone. I was about to ram my arm again when Haibara stopped me by wrapping her arms around me. "Kudo-kun, stop it," she leaned her head on my back. Despite the thick layers of the jacket, I could feel her crying.

I turned my head towards her and saw her teary eyes staring at me. I let out a sigh and fell into the shade of the rock. "Why are like this all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry, Kudo-kun. I guess it's best to come clean already."

"What is it?"

"Sad to say, I seem to have grown an attraction to you," Haibara said. "Since when?" I asked. "Since the bus hijacking incident."

"I'm sorry, Haibara, but you know I don't feel that way towards you," I tried to avoid eye contact. "I know, Kudo-kun. You don't have to worry. I won't feel anything," she gave off a faint smile. "Anyway, let's try and find them. Walking is our only solution."

"Let me help you walk," she grabbed my left arm and wrapped it around her neck. She supported my back and walked with me, into the long snowy fields. There was no way to go but forward.

The path was shifting from narrow to a wider path. We could see the edges of the trench above us, but the way up was too steep. We could fall down if we tried. Walking through the barren remnants of stones and ice was our only way. It went on for about thirty minutes until we came across a metal shaft of some sort behind a big boulder that seemed to fall down before.

The small shaft was enough for each of us to go in, and having no lead as to where we were, we went in, in search of escape.

"Haibara, where is this?"

"I don't know, but it can't be the headquarters. We're still far from it, but we have no choice, do we?"

"Wait, I can see a light. Let's keep quiet."

We kept our voices and the occasional tatter of the shaft. As we went closer, I heard a faint voice resounding in the metal walls of the shaft.

"They're dead? I doubt that, Gin," it was Vermouth. There was no doubt about it. It was Vermouth's voice. I thought she died, but here she is. I moved in closer to get a view from the hole.

Vermouth was tied to a chair with Gin in front of her.

"They are dead. See how foolish you are. You sacrificed your position to save them, yet in the end, they still failed."

"I didn't save them, Gin. You know very well that I must do it. You're sick of all these things too. Don't beat around the bush with your stubbornness. I know you want to escape."

"Fool! I don't need to escape. I'm not a captive. Unlike you, I like it here. Here, I could have all the fun I want," he said in menacing tone. "You disgust me."

"You still have a chance, Vermouth. You don't want to end up like a certain scientist from years ago," he laughed at her, but she remained stricken in silence. "You know me, Vermouth. I can smell, traitors." Our hearts skipped a beat at his remarks. I was sure that he felt our presence. Haibara froze in fear behind me. She was having her tantrums once more. She clutched her chest and closed her eyes.

We were stuck here whether we liked it or not. Moving would only confirm our presence. Gin's steps were echoing in the vent and louder it gets as his step came an inch closer to ours. Heartbeats pulsing were becoming heard even at this moment.

_Where are we? And why is Gin here?_

One step at a time, from one tap it went nearer and nearer, until it came to a halt and a shadow traveled through the horizontal line holes of the cage cover of the shaft. I heard a tweak from the rusted screws and a clang afterwards. It opened revealing a pair of eyes full of hatred and the desire to kill. We were trapped, in no way capable of trying to escape.

"Sherry, it's nice to see you once more," Gin slithered his tongue through his lips, setting of a hint of lust and enticement and what was feasted in front of him.

"Lost for words? Well good," he took out a gun and pointed at us.

A flash of light was the last thing I saw and came after it was the scent of gunpowder. Haibara fell into my arms, still and lifeless.

**Author's Note: **Stay tuned. I promised a double chapter, and I will give it, just not on the same day. Where's the thrill if I release it too soon? The next chapter comes out on Wednesday so press the alert button and wait. Please, give reviews everyone. I want you to compare my writing from chapter 1 with my writing in the previous chapters. It would really help me. And by the way, if you're wondering why Haibara's conclusion seemed to fast, I planned it to be that way. Don't worry, I need it to be like that for something so don't fret.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 31: The Day of the Eclipse II **


	31. The Day of the Eclipse Part II

**************(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note: **The end of the beginning is near.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost **

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__Before turning to those moral and mental aspects of the matter which present the greatest difficulties, let the inquirer begin by mastering more elementary problems."_

_Sherlock Holmes (A Study in Scarlet)_

**Chapter XXX: The Day of the Eclipse Part II **

**Shinichi's point of view**

"Haibara, Haibara," I was desperately hanging on to the hope of her safety. In the narrow pitch black shaft, Haibara fell onto my lap, motionless. A tiny snicker came off Gin's mouth the moment the gunshot went off. Hopelessly attempting to escape, I went into a rampage of anger in the little space that the corners of the shaft trapped us in.

The roadless journey ahead pained me. I was confused and scared at what was ahead. Gin's glare was fixed at us, and his grin told of the happiness and excitement surging within him. We had no escape this time.

"I have no idea how you got here, Kudo Shinichi, but that's not important right now," he gritted his jaw in eagerness.

I remained still, trying to come up of some way to escape. I could crawl back, but it would be careless since Haibara was like this. I felt Haibara's arm and made my way up to her neck to feel her pulse. She was still alive but barely. She was hanging on but staying here wouldn't do anything. I needed to get out of there fast, but our only option was to fall into Gin's command and find a way to escape from there on.

"Gin, you know the boss wants both of them, alive," Vermouth urged Gin. "Shut up, I don't take orders from you anymore."

"You have no idea how much influence I have on our boss. You know that I'm still her favorite whether you like it or not," she was cornering him with no choice. "I should have killed you when I got the chance," he addressed to Vermouth. "The same goes for me, Melkior."

"Don't call me that. You're lucky that you're a woman with no identity," he spat at Vermouth. We were frozen in fear. The slightest movement was fatal in our position. Chances of escaping were opening up one by one, but their rate of success was near impossible. My heart raced with each beat and second that passed by. Gin's argument with Vermouth went on for a while. Though it was obvious that she was buying us time, we weren't, in anyway, possible to escape. I thought of using the tranquilizer needle, but an experience from before rendered it useless. Gin was immune to the tranquilizer.

It would only make matters worse.

I scanned the room from left to right. The shaft was in a small opening at the top side of the room. The room itself was small. Vermouth was tied to a chair in the middle of it with a small lit bulb swaying on top of her. There was only one door which was behind Gin. Everything other than that, nothing could be found. The walls were cemented and blocked. There were no windows or anything opening except for this very shaft that we were.

I couldn't stand there and watch Gin kill all of us. I raised my voice and said, "Gin, I'll make you a deal."

He looked at me with his dead eagle eyes, but no reply came out. "I'll turn myself in, but you need to carry Sherry to the medics," I proposed. "You're in no position to bargain, boy," he said. "Neither are you. You can't easily shake off the loss if Haibara were to die. Your boss has taken a liking into me also. Your call, Gin," I had no choice but to stick with this uncalled for bluff.

Gin punched the wall beside the shaft and shouted in anger. "You're lucky. Move slowly here and tie yourself. Don't try to escape, or else I'll break your legs. Boss didn't say that I couldn't hurt you if you tried to resist."

I held Haibara out of the shaft and laid her down beside Vermouth. She was losing blood. Her clothes were damp in it already. "Where are we?" I asked. "Why are you?" Gin mocked me. "This is a testing ground for weapons and such," Vermouth explained. I got confused after that. How could Haibara missed out the fact that there was a testing ground here. She used to work here, yet she was clueless.

"Do your part of the deal, Gin. Take care of her," I reminded him. "Vodka, come inside," he said in his deep voice. "Brother, that's Sherry!" Vodka got surprised as he entered seeing the two of us. "I know. Take her in the infirmary in the Intelligence Headquarters. Don't ask questions. Tell the person in charge there that we need her alive."

Vodka obeyed Gin and took up Haibara. I stayed beside Vermouth and watched the two of them go outside the door. "Now, Kudo, answer me this. How did you end up here?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, Gin. We found this shaft at the end of the trench near here. We followed it and ended up here."

"It seems your plan is failing. First, it was the magician and now, you."

"Magician? Kaito? Where is he?"

"He's safe, for now. After his remarkable finale at our safehouse near Beika City, boss said that it would be much of a waste if we were to kill him. Setting the entire place in fire, that kid has some remarkable tricks," he grinned. "But where is he?"

"He's here, of course. Boss took the actions needed. She knew that you would be here, but I have to say that you came in a bit too early," he laughed. "Yeah, plans didn't go as expected," I positioned my hands to my back and slowly tried to feel if the tranquilizer watch was with me. He was immune to it, but it could give us time to escape. By now, Vodka should have been driving there already. I could escape and go there. The problem was Vermouth. I couldn't leave her there after everything that she has done for us in the past infiltration.

What should I do? Time was ticking, and all hope was deserting me. Where are the others?

**Heiji's point of view**

"Off all people, I just have to be stuck with you."

Heiji and Hakuba ended up falling at the same part of the trench. Heiji injured his left foot while Hakuba's jacket got ripped off, causing to scar Hakuba's exposed left arm. They were walking in the boulder filled of the trench. The cliff borders from where they fell were high up. The sides were too steep to even try to climb up without the proper equipment.

"It's not like I wanted this," Hakuba replied. "Let's try and not fight. We all fell in one place, but we ended up in different parts of the trench. We could've rolled in different directions, but it wouldn't be that far considering we fell the same time. Using a flare won't be any help. The organization might be able to detect us that way," Heiji explained.

"I tried using the transmitter that Kudo-kun gave us. It's not reaching anyone. I guess we'll have to rely on luck by walking on," Hakuba climbed up a big boulder and observed at a distance. "No luck, it is all rocks and snow. I can't see anyone."

"How long were we unconscious?"

"Judging from the position of the sun, I guess for only 20 minutes. There wasn't much time lost. The others could have used that time to walk away already," Hakuba deducted.

"Wait Hakuba, I'm hearing something," Heiji closed his eyes and let the sound surround his presence. It was footsteps, steady and light. In this silent barren trench, a single pebble drop, no matter how light, will cause a tiny echo of its sound. Heiji focused on the steps, the sound of snow being stepped on, and the sound of an off-beat clicking.

_What's that? It sounds weird. _

"300 yards, behind us, the sound's coming from there," Hakuba amazingly deduced. "Can you find out what the clicking sound was? I'm feeling that it's a gun, but the clicking was repeated. It could be the echo, but it repeated three times."

"I've been wondering about that."

"The footsteps are light. That person's being cautious; he's moving slowly, taking precautions. He's taking lapses before he takes one more step," Heiji added. "Wait, the sound stopped," Hakuba said.

"It noticed us. Wait," Heiji took out a small pistol that he took from his father, just in case the situations needed it. He dropped out a silver bullet from the gun and held it in his palms. He positioned it upright in a near rock in the middle of the trench road. "What are you doing?" Hakuba protested.

"We have nothing to lose. It could be Akai or Jodie-sensei, and this will help us in determining who it is," Heiji explained. "How?" Hakuba scratched his forehead. "Well, it's a given that you don't know this, but Akai's known as the Silver Bullet along with Kudo."

"And if it's an enemy, we won't have anything to lose. Kind of like a double edged sword, don't you think? If they know we're here, we're going to be one step back. We need to have the element of surprise on our side," Hakuba said. "Can't you see? There isn't a plan anymore. It's has become a game of capture the flag. First one to find the other wins."

"Hattori, the footsteps, it's moving again," Hakuba noticed. "It stopped. There is it. Another click, just what is-," then, it hit him.

"Hakuba! Duck! It's a sniper!" Heiji shouted, but at the sight of Heiji's enlightenment, the first shot broke. Hakuba jumped a bit to misdirect the bullet from hitting his head. The bullet now went through his right shoulder, piercing right through it. He let out a shout of pain.

"Impossible, who could have shot like that despite the strong wind," Heiji couldn't believe it. They waited before the person could reveal himself. From a far of view, the person appeared in view with his sniper on his hand. Heiji didn't dare move. The sniper's hands were fast.

"You!" Heiji shouted at the person's sight. It was Chianti in fur coat while smoking. "Hey there, brat," she laughed. "I thought you died," Heiji assumed. "Vermouth was apprehended before she could do real damage. It was fun hunting the two of you, by the way. I would have killed you right off the bat, but you're needed, Heiji Hattori. I can't say much for this kid here," she said.

Heiji felt the gun behind him. He was waiting for the right time. "I'm telling you right now. Don't do it. Korn's watching you, Heiji Hattori," Chianti threatened him.

_We're trapped. This is bad. Kudo, where are you? _

**Author's Note: **Hoped all of you liked it. Reviews everyone! The next chapter would be released on February 18. Sorry for the delay in advance. I'm going to take the time to edit the first chapters. If you noticed, the grammar of the first 5 chapters is entirely awful. I revised the first one already and did my head spin. I couldn't believe that I wrote that! I just couldn't! So, now, I will edit the early ones to attract more readers.

**Coming Soon: Chapter 32: The Day of the Eclipse Part III**


	32. The Day of the Eclipse Part III

******************(Before reading, please press the (3/4) story width button above for easier viewing pleasure.)**

**Author's Note: **The end of the beginning is near.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

_"__I am not the law, but I represent justice so far as my feeble powers go."_

_- Sherlock Holmes (The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes)_

**Chapter XXX: The Day of the Eclipse Part III**

**Author's Note: **Before I start and before anyone complains, Natsuki Koshimizu is a real character from Detective Conan. She appeared in one episode. She's the high-school detective that represents the south. She appeared in episode 479. Watch it. It's an amazing episode. Since not all of you have watched it, I will brief you. She was imprisoned for murder which was solved by the High-school detective of the East and West, Shinichi and Hattori, and I will need her in my fanfiction.

* * *

Day in and day out, I could do nothing else but watch the tiny flower perched on top of my cell's tiny window.

I lost track of time. Seasons seemed to have passed, but I grew indifferent to time flying by. No one was even visiting anymore. I was being consumed by the totality of isolation. Slowly, it was crawling into my heart. I don't regret anything, but I did wish with all my heart to have a chance of freedom once more.

The sun's radiant warmth to fill my senses once more, I wanted to experience the sensation, but as of now, the seclusion and echoes of the flickering light bulbs was my only friend.

"Natsuki Koshimizu?" I was lost in thought, in a constant glaze at ceramic gray ceiling. It was a man in black in front of my cell. He was about 5'9 in height, slim with a firm lean body. He had a large coat to cover his torso up to his legs judging from his posture, he was exposed to constant training. He had a straight outlook. His eyes were bloodshot but perfectly calm. She seemed like an intelligent and capable person, ready to carry any responsibility given to him.

"Yes?" I replied. "I have come to offer you a chance of freedom," he asked. "In exchange for what?"

"I will only ask for one thing, and that is your statement as a witness," he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it in front of him. "I smell gunpowder. Who are you?" I sat upward and observed him from head to toe. Something was wrong. "I am a man with power, Ms. High-school detective of the South."

The man swung the lit cigarette between his right index fingers with his pinky and ring finger curved inward towards the palm. I looked at his feet and hips to see the slightest discrepancy. His body and posture may be of a man's, but this man let down his guard too quickly the moment he believed that he fooled me.

"How about you take of the disguise first and reveal to me who you really are," I was making eye contact with him, and that was when his smile turned into a grin. His voice faltered, revealing a rather high and sophisticated voice. "It's a good thing that you saw through. I was never accustomed to using a man's voice, and I'm not as good as Vermouth anyway."

The man ripped of his mask, and a beauty underneath the prosthetics emerged. She has a head full of long straight red hair. Her facial features were indeed striking, but the tranquility of her expression bothered me. Her presence was giving off a heavy feeling on my chest, yet her face contradicted her aura. She seemed innocent and meek, but I knew better than to judge people by their appearances.

"It wasn't a mere thought. I am serious when I offered you a condition. Do you accept?"

"No," I replied and went back to my bed. "Why?" she asked. "Because, I already once took the wrong way. I don't want to make the same decision ever again. I call myself a detective, yet I'm no different to a criminal."

"There is no justice to the world, my dear. We're all used up pawns that have done its duty. Now, we fight back," she removed the coat with padding inside to flatten out her chest. "I decline. I may be a murderer, but I still believe that justice will conquer the world."

"I think you'll change your mind once I say this."

"What?"

"Our number enemy is none other than, the great detective of the East himself, Kudo Shinichi, and along him is the one who sent you here, Hattori Heiji," she let out. My pupils dilated at the shock. Was this a mere coincidence? "What will I do?"

"It's only a simple task," she put her hand on her pocket and revealed a tiny remote control. She pressed the button and a rumbling noise came after. Then, a great shudder shook my entire cell. The walls behind me exploded into rubble. The sun came piercing in the entire hole created. Smoke shrouded my vision, but I could make out the remnants of the next door building of our precinct. "Who are you?"

"I am their boss. Join me, Ms. High School detective of the South," before I knew it, the bars of my cell flung open. She had the keys the entire time. I looked back and listened to the ringing sirens.

I followed her to the outside world. Freedom, I had it once more. I turned my head to see the results of my actions from before. _Am I taking the right path? Or am I into another wrong turn? Was there justice in my actions?_

But, the answers never came. Far away from my exploded cell, I saw the flower, in its present condition, under the rocks and dust, withered from the fall, taking the severity of my consequences.

"Where are we headed?"

"Just follow me," we entered the main hall of the precinct. The guards and other police officers were unconscious. They didn't seem dead, but I wondered who were these people willing enough to go through this extent to save me? _Witness? How could I be a reliable witness? _

**Jodie's point of view**

Jodie woke up with Akai by her side. He was seated on top of a boulder where he placed her leaning on the side. Shuuichi was analyzing place. The deep trench where they fell in was somehow wide. It was full of snow and rocks. The steep sides of the cliff were near him, but it was impossible to climb without having the proper equipment.

"We all fell in the same place, but I never thought that we'd rolled into different parts. It couldn't have been that far," he noticed that she regained consciousness. "My head hurts. Come, let's find them. We can't waste time."

She pressed her hand onto her head while walking. The aching feeling wasn't painful, but it hazed her focus and reflexes. "It was probably from laying unconscious with your head on top of snow. It caused a temporary clog to the circulation of the blood flow."

"Yeah, I think that's-," a gunshot resounded in our path. Shuuichi acted quick and listened where it exactly came from. "About half a mile or so. Let's go. It was from a sniper. The bullet's whirl was delayed and lengthy. They shot at a distance," Shuuichi deduced. "They might notice us," she brought up the possibility. "It's better that way. Setting up a sniper takes a lot of time especially in weather like this. They'll retreat once they see us. We have no time to spare."

Jodie followed Shuuichi with no room for doubt.

He took out a pistol and crept slowly from the behind of one boulder after the other. Jodie copied his stealthy footsteps. Akai perched his head up to see while we were behind one of the boulders. Jodie realized then that Akai slid sideways into the snow. With his hand on the trigger of the pistol and his left eye closed, he shot three consecutive times.

Without uttering a single word, he intentionally fell to his side, taking aim while falling. Jodie watched the flash rally of events unfold. It was too quick. Jodie still comprehended one of his movements. A shot went through our directly. It missed Akai.

He pulled the trigger two more times and smile towards the unknown person beyond the reach of her eyes. _Who is it? _

"It's okay now. I got them," he said. Jodie went out the cover of the rock. It was Chianti and Korn. They were both down. Chianti was gripping onto her left shoulder while Korn was putting pressure on his blood soaked leg. Beside them were Hattori and Hakuba. Hakuba seemed to be hurt the way he was holding on to his shoulder blade. "Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun," Jodie asked for a response. "Sensei, good thing. I thought we were done for," Hattori replied.

"You were lucky, kid," Chianti forced to move her back to sit upright. "Chianti, why did you attack us?" Akai cut her off.

"You're our enemy, right? Why wouldn't we?" she snickered. "Don't fool with me. Knowing the organization, they wouldn't risk getting us killed off like that when they knew that we were in it. We hold too much valuable information to get killed. You'll kill us, I know, but you'll try to get some information from us first. Who attacked us?"

She laughed, "You're catching up rather fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"In this world, do you actually think that we're the only fucked up organization out there? Don't delude yourselves, Rye. The world's full of fucked up people. We're just a tiny tiny part of it," she was laughing. "Who are they then?" he asked, pointing a gun towards them. "I fear that I don't know anything anymore, but your magician ally knows it."

"Kaito? Where is he?" Hattori shouted. "Oh he knows them alright. You're going up against two of the most powerful organization out there, us and them."

"Pandora," Hakuba said blankly. "Oh, someone here actually knows them? That's peculiar," she looked and eyed at Hakuba. "You, who are they?" Akai asked. "Like what she said, they're an underground organization. Their main operations are jewel heists, and I believe that Kaito-kun's father was murdered by them, if my deductions are correct."

"Wait, I thought the Black Organization killed Kaito's father?" Hattori asked. "That's what thinks too. He doesn't have a clue that he's barking up the wrong tree. Now, I feel sorry for him," she was teasing them. "Give me everything you know or else, I will scatter your brain in this snowy desert," Akai was serious. He moved the gun to Korn and shot his other leg.

Chianti fell silent. She waited a few minutes until she spoke, "A transaction between Pandora and The Black Organization will happen later on at night. Pandora didn't trust us, so when they saw you, they didn't take risks and attack. There are ruthless. The transaction was and exchange. For us to get a certain chemical compound, we'll have trade it with Kaito."

"Kaito? Why?" Jodie asked. "It has something to do with the jewels," Hattori said. "Give me the exact time of the transaction," Akai ordered her at once. "I don't even know if it'll happen anymore. Pandora doesn't trust us even before your failed mission. Your attack made matters worse, but if it helps, the transaction will be during the eclipse."

"That's tonight," Hakuba stood up.

"Then, we have no time to spare. Let's go. You two, you're coming with us," Akai gave them no choice. Jodie looked up at the coming sunset and wondered if they have ample of time to finish everything. _Just who are we fighting with? _She let out a sight and went ahead their journey.

**Author's Note: **Pandora is a reference to Magic Kaito. I'll explain in the further chapters. Reviews everyone!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 33: The Day of the Eclipse Part IV**


	33. The Day of the Eclipse Part IV

**Author's Note: **I can finally breathe. In the past few months, I was too busy with my duties as a student. Life's been hard like before, but college life's tougher. Sorry for not updating, but since summer vacation started, I now have more time in hand. Again, the end of this first part is almost here. To think that it took me almost two or three years to finish this. No one else is there to blame but me, but it's a worthwhile experience, nonetheless. My readers can fully see how much I've grown as a writer. Thank you for all your support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan. How many times should I mention this?

**The Moment Where Everything Was Lost**

**Part I: The Eclipse**

"_You know the problem with disguises, Mr. Holmes? However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait."_

_Irene Adler (Sherlock)_

**Chapter XXXIII: The Day of the Eclipse Part IV**

**Kaito's point of view**

I was confined in an isolated storage room. I woke up yesterday, and since then, no one has been up here to say anything. The room itself was full of food and a sink was near. They purposely left me here, shun from what was happening outside. I didn't even know where I was. The last thing I remembered was getting shot, but the wound has already vanished. I tried to find a way to escape, but the walls were thick along with the door's solid metal surface.

There was nothing else to do but wait.

Days seemed to have passed by, but the magnitude of the time lost was impossible to measure. Everything felt like forever until a clatter of keys echoed under the small opening of the metal door. It was a beautiful young lady with long red hair. "Get up," her voice carried a blank tone. I observed her, noticing her dead eyes and expression. Something was wrong.

"You weren't like that when you shot me," I tried to start a conversation but she ignored me, acting as if I've said nothing. "Where are you taking me?"

"If you say one more word, I will cut your mouth," her presence shifted. Something was definitely wrong. The atmosphere around here omitted a heavy feeling. Two personalities inside her were colliding. The soft-voiced and convinced with resolve woman who shot me before was different. Even from the past, I sensed no instinct of her killing me, but now, I was sure that she was serious. I remained still and went along with her orders.

We entered a solid white room. A single table with two chairs was in the middle. On the other side, seated, a man wearing a white tuxedo played with a pen between his two fingers. He was yawning, constantly fidgeting his left leg and turning a slight distance of his chair. From his looks, he was impulsive and bored off his mind. "You look like your father very much," his words gripped my attention.

"Temper, temper, young Kaito. Cut the deadly stare. It doesn't work on me," he laughed, but the sound of bullet piercing through the door behind him alarmed the both of us. "I'm not here to play games."

He grinned, "Well this is turning out to be rather exciting. Where's the hurry?"

"Get out of here. Don't make me spill your brains right here on the floor," every word, every emphasis and pause, she meant it the entirety of what she said. "You care too much," the man grabbed me from behind and started dragging me towards the other door. "You have Kuroba. Leave. If you break the treaty and betray us, you know what'll happen. This won't be pretty on your part."

"I love it when you're mad. It boils my blood. I always see your fragile side. It's nice to see some change," he laughed. The other side of the door was an open bridged pathway. I felt the piercing cold of the rushing wind, feeling dry and damp at the same time. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Pandora," those words. How could I ever forget those words? But all this time, I thought that they were part of the Black Organization. The turn of events led me to see that I was chasing the wrong people, but something wasn't clear. Back in the manor, she said that they had no choice. My father had to be silenced. There was something more to my father's story that what I had expected. This was towards my answer.

"Why did you kill my father?" being straightforward was for the best. "I like you, kid. You avoid drama. Well, your father had talent. That's one, but he was nosy too. He stuck his nose down the wrong bark. Believe me; he had the choice to escape. We warned him. I warned him, but no luck, he became greedy with answers."

He stopped when the path ended on a small perched cliff that connected a part of the base to the mountains. A convoy van was waiting for us. Two other men pulled me up and placed behind the van, seated. The white tuxedo man sat in front of me. "What answers?"

"To live forever, kid. He kept on telling to himself that it was a fantasy, child's play, sidewalk heresay, but he himself sought for it. He wanted the truth. He got too close, fought with us even. Boss didn't like that."

"Finally, something to hold onto," I let out a sigh of relief. "You father became greedy, and you're happy."

"Curiosity runs in our family, and I'm sure he was in it for something else. I found my answer, so nothing's in vain, yet."

"Let me remind you, you're the one in chains."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it," I threw a smoke bomb hidden near my belt. The man in the white tuxedo kicked the backdoor open. Without hesitation, I released myself from the handcuffs and ran towards the cliff. "It was nice talking to you. Thank you for the information!" the glider spun behind me and assembled itself, hanging the metal steer in front of me. In a quick dash, I was falling a hundred feet into the rocks below the cliff.

The rush of air supported my glider, and I took off, once more. It didn't take a while before I could hear gunshots resounding behind me. A few minor maneuvers left them shooting at nothing. Freedom was in my grasp once more. Now, I needed to find the others.

**Natsuki Koshimizu's point of view**

The door slid open, and the red-hair woman came out. She walked on without even acknowledging my presence. I have been in her care since the jailbreak from three weeks ago. Staying here has given me nothing but more questions that needed even more graver answers. The mystery surrounding her swallowed me whole. The void in this very stronghold grew inside me, and even now, longing for answers became a priority. Just where am I?

"Natsuki," her gentle voice returned. "What is it?" I stuttered at first. "What makes someone evil?" she stopped walking. "It depends. It's the same thing with what makes someone good? I killed someone to avenge a friend. The end is good, but the means is evil. I don't know anymore how to distinguish the two. What is evil to me might not be evil at all to someone else."

"The world's pretty screwed with that."

"I know. Excuse me, but may I get your name?"

"Sawako Furukawa," she turned to me and there I saw her smile for the very first time. This wasn't the woman who let me escaped the other day. From her looks, she was someone who was carrying the burden of the world whilst trying to keep it all intact. In that moment, I genuinely wanted to help her as her tears streamed down her cheeks. Can she really be the boss of this? Someone too fragile couldn't hold it for much long.

"Just what is this? This organization?" I asked. "It's a curse passed onto me. That is all. Don't try to dig in deep, Natsuki. The dirt you'll come across if you continue finding an answer will lead to your grave. The secrets deep within this organization are far from anyone's reach. Only I can carry it," her presence shifted once more. Her serious side returned.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go," she said. "Where are going?" I asked. "We're going to visit an old friend," she led me to far off corridor. It looked abandoned, not a sign of people passing by. She opened the door, and inside, a fragile looking woman in her 20's was lying on a stretcher. She was covered in blood. The room was wide enough for her to fit in with three doctors tending to her. "Sherry," she whispered.

"Who is she?" I can't say anything else but questions to her. "She's my only hope."

**Shinichi's point of view**

"Why did you carry me with you?" Vermouth said, breathing heavier with each let out of words. "I can't leave you there," I replied. "It's almost nightfall. We need to stop first," she suggested. "No, we can't stop. The eclipse is near."

"Eclipse? Are you still stuck with that riddle I gave you? You're going to be at a disadvantage at night. Let alone carrying me handicapped."

"It has nothing to do with you. We need to get this done before the eclipse. I need to find them before it happens. I'm not obliged to explain anything to you," I ended the conversation. She needed rest, and having an argument with her wouldn't help us. From the room we were in, I went out, carrying Vermouth, from where Haibara and I entered. The sky was starting to change colour. Trying to contact the others was useless also. My only chance of finding them was crossing paths with one of them, but as nightfall approached faster, it would've been unlikely.

"What's your plan now, cool guy?"

"Can you walk now without me supporting you?"

"I'm not that weak. I can withstand a lot more than that."

"Then we're going in. Help me infiltrate the headquarters," I sincerely asked. "I have a few broken ribs and a weak arm. I can handle it, but don't expect that this will be easy. No one's here to back you up like before," she was right. "Everyone else came here knowing full well what might happen. We may have been separated, but I'm sure that they're out there doing their part. We need to save Kaito and burn this place down."

"It won't be easy. They're here."

"They?" I wondered. "The boss," she said. "I've met her before," I came out saying. "You're underestimating her. You don't know her. Fragile her looks may be, but she's the most fit to be our boss. She's known for her split personalities," she stared off to the diming sky. "Split personalities?"

"You don't get it. Inside her fragile body lie three completely different egos, all of which having their own beliefs and attitude. She may have a nice ego, but one of those three is her destructive part. Having no resolve whatsoever towards the welfare of her own allies and the innocent, that's the very reason why she became our boss."

"Then we have no time to waste. I have a couple of bomb packs with me. It's time to be on the offensive side."

**Author's Note: **Two more chapters and the first part is done! Thank you everyone for reading all the way here. I'll be updating by next week or maybe even earlier. Stay tuned and reviews everyone!

**Coming Soon: Chapter 34: The Day of the Eclipse Part V**


End file.
